herança da paixão
by Paloma Gomes
Summary: Edward Cullen é como um leão da montanha pronto para o bote. Bonito, elegante e poderoso, ele logo provará o sabor da vingança... Bella quer desesperadamente ver sua sobrinha crescer, mas a guarda da criança pertence a Edward... seu ex-noivo!...
1. Chapter 1

**Já se esqueceram de mim!**

**Perdão por ter sumido. mas eu não pude aparecer por que eu estava cheia de problemas, mas eu estou voltando e vou postar pelo menos um capitulo por semana incluindo NÃO SOU HUMANA SOU MESTIÇA que é uma outra fic a qual não pude continuar mas ainda essa semana terá um novo cap.**

**Essa é um a historia de Lynne Grahan adaptada por mim para os personagens de Stephanie Meyer A CRIADORA DA SAGA MAIS PERFEITA DE TODAS!**

**Não tenho direitos autorais de nenhuma dessas grandes autoras estou apenas me divertindo!**

Prólogo

**--suponhamos que eu diga sim – murmurou ela baixinho. – seu interesse não duraria mais do que cinco minutos. O que acontece com Nessie então? Passo uma semana ao lado da menina, então desapareço novamente?**

**-** não será assim.

Era sempre assim com Edward. Seus casos amorosos duravam muito pouco.

- o que sei sobre ser amante? Mal posso ser considerada do tipo decorativo.

Um sorriso divertido curvou os lábios esculpidos dele.

–Existe um tipo? Sou flexivo e muito aberto a novas experiências.

Irritada, Bella voltou para sua cadeira e sentou-se com as costas rigidamente eretas.

–caso concordasse, quase seriam as regras?

–seu objetivo principal seria me dar prazer....


	2. prólogo

PROLOGO

– Uma criança encantadora – comentou Carlisle Cullen parado junto a janela, observando a pequena garotinha brincando no jardim exuberante da propriedade de seu neto. –Ela me lembra alguém. Não sei quem...

Edward velou seus brilhantes olhos verdes, seu rosto bonito inescrutável. Não disse nada, embora tivesse feito a conexão genética na primeira olhada. Em sua opinião, impossível não faze-la: aqueles cabelos castanhos, cor chocolate que ao sol eram quase vermelhos, os olhos igualmente marrons da mesma tonalidade cor de chocolate do cabelo e a boquinha rosada eram como uma miniatura de outra pessoa. Sim, o destino tinha colocado uma arma imensamente potente em suas mãos, e ele não hesitaria em usa-la para obter o que queria. Fracassos ou prêmios de consolação não eram aceitáveis para Edward. Sem sombra de duvida, triunfaria... E vencer frequentemente significava violar regras.

– mas as garotinhas precisam de mães – continuou Carlisle, sua postura impressionantemente ereta, apesar de seus 82 anos. – e você é especializado em...

– lindas modelos – complementou Edward, consciente de que o homem mais velho poderia ter um ponto de vista mais moralista e um termo mais cri tico para as mulheres que entretinham seu neto no quarto.

– Emmet, todavia, deixou-me a filha dele para que eu a criasse, e tenho a firme intenção de enfrentar esse desafio. – Emmet era um amigo de infância e um primo, não seu irmão – apontou seu avo numa voz perturbada.

– você esta disposto a desistir das lindas mulheres e das festas infindáveis pelo bem de uma criança que não é sua?

– tenho um staff grande, bem treinado e confiável. Não acho que o impacto de Renesmee na minha vida será catastrófico. – Edward nunca tinha sacrificado nada por ninguém, nem podia se imaginar fazendo isso. Todavia, mesmo que não concordasse com o ponto de vista do seu avo, respeitava-o e permitiria que carlisle desse uma opinião.

De qualquer forma, poucos homens tinham mais direito de falar francamente sobre responsabilidade familiar do que carlisle cullen. O nome da família era, há muito tempo, sinônimo de disfunção e escândalos explosivos. Carlisle se culpava porque todos os seus filhos haviam se tornado adultos fracassados, com casamentos destruídos, vícios e casos extraconjugais. O pai de Edward provara ser o pior de todos, e sua mãe, a herdeira de uma empresa de navegação, possuíra as mesmas características de irresponsabilidade e amor à boa vida do marido.

– se você pensa assim, entende a responsabilidade que esta assumindo. Uma criança que já perdeu ambos os pais precisara muito da sua atenção para se sentir segura. Você é viciado em trabalho, exatamente como eu fui Edward. É brilhante em fazer dinheiro, mas não somos bons pais – pronunciou carlisle, sua preocupação evidente. – você precisa encontrar uma esposa disposta a ser mãe de Nessie.

– o casamento não é o meu estilo – replicou Edward. – O incidente ao qual se refere aconteceu há anos atrás – apontou carlisle, observando as expressões bronzeadas do neto se fecharem com aquele lembrete .

Edward deu de ombros.

–foi apenas uma breve paixão da qual logo me recuperei.

Mas ele foi tomado por uma onda familiar de raiva. Bella. Tinha apenas de pensar naquele nome para sentir raiva. Sete anos atrás, Edward havia oferecido um premio para a única mulher que quisera, a única mulher que ainda não podia esquecer. Jurara na ocasião que um dia se vingaria pelo que ela lhe fizera. O noivado que nunca foi... uma rejeição impensada. Entretanto, de algumas maneiras, Bella não tinha lhe feito um favor? A decepção precoce e o senso de humilhação que ela lhe infligira tinha assegurado que Edward nunca mais baixasse a guarda com outra mulher. Em vez disso, concentrara-se em apreciar os frutos de sua fabulosa riqueza, enquanto se tornava cada vez mais duro e ambicioso.

Seu sucesso meteórico o transformara num bilionário, e alvo de muito medo e inveja no mundo dos negócios. O discurso franco de Carlisle era uma experiência rara para Edward, cujos instintos agressivos haviam lhe trazido superioridade e influencias sobre outras pessoas. Logo Bella também teria de destruir todos os princípios nobres e preconceitos e obedecer a seus comandos. Ele estava ansioso por isso. Na verdade, mal podia esperar pelo momento que Bella percebesse que ele estava em poder do que essa mulher mais queria. Aquele primeiro gosto da vingança prometia ser muito doce.


	3. capitulo um

Capitulo um

Bella estava sentada como uma estatua na bonita sala de espera.

Envolvida em seus pensamentos estressantes, não notou olhares de admiração que recebeu dos homens que passavam. De qualquer forma, estava acostumada a ignorar a atenção que sua beleza física chamava. Seus cabelos castanhos chocolates naquela tonalidade rara que era mais frequentemente vista em crianças, provocava que cabeças virassem, assim como seus olhos chocolates brilhantes e sua figura delgada e esbelta. Suas mãos se torciam no colo, traindo sua tensão. – Dra. Swan? Chamou a recepcionista. O Sr. Newton vai recebê-la agora. Bella se levantou. Sob seu exterior calmo, um senso de injustiça lhe contraíra o estomago. Suas preces não tinham sido atendidas, e o bom senso ainda estava sendo ignorado. Podia apenas se admirar que pessoas de seu próprio sangue a tivesse colocado numa posição tão cruel. Quando aquilo acabaria? Quando sua família decidiria que ela já pagara um preço bem alto pela decisão que tomara sete anos atrás? Começava a acreditar que somente a morte acertaria aquela conta pendente.

Sr. Newton, o advogado que consultara duas semanas atrás... Um homem alto e magro com cerca de 40 anos, e a reputação de ser o melhor em assuntos relacionados á custódia de crianças... Apertou-lhe a mão agora e a convidou a se sentar.

– consultei os especialistas desta área da lei, e lamento não poder lhe dar a resposta que quer – disse ele com precisão. – Quando você doou óvulos para sua irmã ser capaz de ter uma criança, assinou um contrato no qual abria mão de todos os direitos maternais sobre o bebe, consequentemente...

– sim. Mas o fato de minha irmã e o marido dela estarem mortos agora certamente muda esta situação? – Bella interrompeu, tentando manter o controle.

–mas não necessariamente a seu favor – replicou Michael Newton. Como mencionei antes, a mulher que carrega o bebe ate o nascimento é a mãe legal. Então, apesar de você ser a mãe biológica, não pode alegar ser a mãe da criança. Ademais, não teve nenhum contato com a garotinha desde que ela nasceu o que não ajuda seu caso.

– eu sei. – Bella ainda achava difícil acreditar que a sua irmã, Rose, a cortara de sua vida assim que a filha tinha chegado ao mundo, não permitindo a Bella nem mesmo ter uma fotografia, muito menos fazer uma visita pessoal. –mas ainda sou legalmente a tia de Nessie.

– sim, mas o fato de não ter sido nomeada como guardiã nos testamentos de seu cunhado e de sua irmã prejudica o seu caso – o advogado a relembrou. – o advogado deles ir a testemunhar que a única pessoa que os pais falecidos de Nessie estavam preparados para nomear era Edward Cullen. Não esqueça que ele também tem um laço sanguíneo com a criança.

– pelo amor de Deus. Edward era apenas primo do pai dela, não um tio ou nada assim! – primo e amigo de uma vida inteira, que aceitou a responsabilidade pela criança antes do acidente que matou a sua irmã e seu cunhado. Não preciso acrescentar que você não pode ter esperança de lutar pela custodia com Edward. Ele é um homem extremamente rico e poderoso. A criança também é grega, como ele.

– mas ele também é um homem solteiro com uma péssima reputação de mulherengo!

– Protestou Bella ferozmente. – não é a figura do pai ideal para uma garotinha!. – devo apontar que você também é solteira, e que qualquer juiz questionaria por que sua família não esta preparada para apóiá-la.

Bella enrubesceu com o lembrete humilhante de que estava sozinha e sem apoio. – lamento que minha família não fará nada que possa ofender Edward Cullen. Meu padrasto e meus dois meio-irmãos têm conexões profissionais com ele.

O advogado suspirou.

– meu palpite é que a lei ira, no Maximo, permitir que você visite a criança, e uma tentativa de lutar pela custodia destruíra qualquer boa vontade em relação a tais visitas.

Bela lutou para conter as lagrimas que queimavam nos seus olhos em face das, mas noticias.

– Esta me dizendo que não há _nada_ que eu possa fazer?

– acredito que, nas suas circunstancias, o melhor seria tentar uma aproximação pessoal com Edward Cullen. Explicar a situação e perguntar se ele lhe permitirá ter contato com a criança.

Bella estremeceu com o conselho de Michael Newton. Edward tinha Nessie. Edward, que desprezava Bella. Que possível esperança poderia ter de que ele a ouvisse?

– algum dia você pagará por isso – Edward jurou sete anos atrás, quando Bella tinha apenas 21 anos, e estava no meio da faculdade de medicina.

– Não leve para este lado. – ela lhe suplicara. – Tente entender.

– Não. _Você_ entenda o que fez comigo dissera Edward os olhos verdes duros e gelados. – Eu a tratei com honra e respeito. E em retorno, você me insultou, embaraçando a mim e a minha família.

Arrasada, Bella deixou o escritório do advogado e foi para o espaçoso apartamento que havia comprado junto com a sua amiga, Alice. Sua amiga que era cirurgiã, ainda estava trabalhando quando Bella chegou. As duas tinham se conhecido na faculdade de medicina e se tornando amigas, inicialmente reunindo recursos, como o apartamento e um carro, enquanto ofereciam apoio uma à outra nos momentos estressantes. Bella trabalhava muitas horas e lhe restava pouca energia para imprimir sua personalidade em seu lar. Ainda não escolhera a decoração para o seu quarto. Uma pilha de livros perto da cama e um piano em um canto da saleta de estar testemunhavam como ela gostava de passar seu tempo livre.

Antes que pudesse perder a coragem, telefonou para a matriz de Cullen Shipping, no Reino Unido, para marcar um horário com Edward. Um funcionário prometeu lhe retornar a ligação, e Bella sabia que seria investigada, uma vez que não era cliente. Imaginou se ele a receberia. Talvez por curiosidade? Seu estomago se contraiu com a perspectiva de revê-lo.

Mal podia recordar-se da garota que tinha sido sete anos atrás, quando partira o coração por causa de Edward Cullen. Jovem, inexperiente e ingênua, sentira-se muito mais vulnerável do que gostaria. Sua forte convicção do que queria havia assegurado que se agarrasse à sua crença, mas viver com aquela decisão provara-se muito mais difícil do que antecipara. Alem disso, nunca mais conhecera outro homem, e começava a acreditar que nunca conheceria alguém com quem quisesse se casar. Esta era outra razão pela qual tinha concordado em doar óvulos para sua irmã infértil? Rose, dois anos mais velha, havia sofrido uma menopausa prematura com menos de 30 anos, e sua única esperança de maternidade seria através de óvulos doados. Rose voara da Grécia para Londres, onde Bella trabalhava como medica num pronto-socorro movimentado, para pedir ajuda a irmã. Bella ficara tocada quando Rose lhe fizera o pedido. Na verdade, antes daquele encontro, Rose fora uma irmã tão distante e tão critica quanto o restante da família. Era bom sentir-se necessária, melhor ainda ouvir que um bebê nascido de seus óvulos seria muito mais precioso para Rose do que um bebê nascido com a ajuda de um doador anônimo. É claro, também era muito mais provável que a criança se parecesse com Rose se os óvulos fossem de sua irmã.

Bella não hesitara em concordar com o pedido da irmã. Rose tinha se casado com o primo de Edward, Emmet, e tinha um casamento sólido. Bella acreditara que uma criança nascida do jovem casal teria uma vida feliz e segura. Enquanto se submetia aos exames e tratamento para doação de óvulos, também havia participado de sessões de aconselhamento e assinado um acordo alegando que nunca poderia reivindicar a criança. –Você não esta raciocinando com clareza. – Alice tinha argumentado na época. – Este não é um processo tão racional. E quanto às repercussões emocionais como vai se sentir quando a criança nascer? Será a mãe biológica, mas não terá nenhum direito sobre a criança. Sua irmã invejosa ira sentir que a criança é mais sua do que dela?

Bella recusara-se a aceitar qualquer resultado negativo daquilo. Rose costumava falar da tia maravilhosa que Bella seria para a criança. Todavia, Rose tinha rejeitado a irmã desde o dia em que Nessie nascera. Na verdade, lhe telefonara para pedir que ela _não_ fosse visitar no hospital, enquanto também exigia que Bella deixasse sua família em paz.

Bella ficara muito magoada, mas tentara entender que Rose se sentia ameaçada pelo fato de o recém-nascido ser muito parecido com a mãe biológica. Escrevera para a irmã num esforço de tranqüilizá-la, mas as cartas haviam sido ignoradas. Desesperada, havia procurado Emmet quando ele estava em Londres, a negócios. Emmet admitiu que a esposa sentia-se insegura sobre o papel de Bella na concepção da filha deles. Bella rezara para que a passagem do tempo suavizasse as preocupações de Rose, mas, 17 meses após o nascimento de Nessie, Emmet e Rose tinham morrido num horrível acidente de carro. E, pior, isso acontecera quase duas semanas antes que alguém desse a noticia a Bella, de modo que nem mesmo pôde comparecer ao funeral.

Quando Bella finalmente descobrira que sua irmã estava morta, sentira-se terrivelmente sozinha... E não pela primeira vez nos anos recentes. Seu pai havia falecido logo após o seu nascimento, portanto ela nunca o conhecera, e Renné, sua mãe, se casara com Pilhip Dryer seis anos depois. Bella nunca se dera bem com o padrasto, que era um homem de negócios grego. Phil gostava de mulheres para serem vistas, e não ouvidas, e ficara furioso com a enteada, Bella se recusara a casar com Edward Cullen. Renné era emocionalmente fraca, e não se opunha ao marido ditador, de modo que não fizera sentido buscar o apoio da mãe. Os meio-irmãos de Bella tinham ficado ao lado do pai, e Rose recusara-se a se envolver.

Bella sentou-se ao piano e ergueu a tampa. Frequentemente se refugiava na musica quando estava à mercê de suas emoções, e começou a tocar uma musica quando o telefone soou. Levantando-se para entender, parou no meio do quarto ao perceber que estava falando com um dos funcionários pessoais de Edward. Não tentou protestar quando foi requisitada a viajar para Southampton na semana seguinte, a fim de encontra-lo a bordo de seu novo iate _Hellenic Lady. _Estava simplesmente aliviada por eele ter concordado com um encontro.

Todavia, Bella não podia imaginar ver Edward Cullen novamente, e quando Alice retornou do trabalho, aconselhou-a:

- que sentido faz aborrecer-se mais com isso? – perguntou Alice, seu rosto vivaz estranhamente serio sob os cabelos castanhos encaracolados.

– eu gostaria apenas de ver Nessie.

–pare de mentir para se mesma. Você quer muito mais do que isso. Quer ser mãe, e quais são suas chances de Edward concordar?

Uma expressão sofrida estampou-se nas feições delicadas de Bella,

-Bem por que não? Como ele planeja continuar seus exageros em divertimentos com um bebê de 18 meses?

– ele pagara pessoas para cuidar da menina. É um homem muito rico – Alice a relembrou. E a primeira pergunta que provavelmente vai lhe fazer é o que você tem a ver com os assuntos _dele_.

Bella empalideceu. Seu usual otimismo a persuadira a negligenciar certas realidades, como as atitudes inflexíveis e provável hostilidade de Edward em relação a ela. – alguém precisa cuidar dos interesses de Nessie.

– quem tinha mais direito do que os pais dela? Mas você esta questionando a decisão deles de que a criança deveria ir para Edward. Desculpe, estou representando o papel oponente aqui – murmurou Alice. – Rose estava impressionada pela riqueza de Edward – confidenciou Bella. – Mas dinheiro não deveria ser o único fator importante quanto se trata de uma criança.

– É do tamanho de um navio! Exclamou o motorista de táxi, enquanto se inclinava sobre a janela aberta do veiculo para olhar a imensa extensão e os deques elevados do espetacular iate branco Hellenic Lady.

– Realmente gigantesco – concordou ofegante, pagando a corrida e descendo no cais. Então secou as mãos úmidas na calça do conjunto marrom elegante que normalmente usava para entrevistas. Um jovem de terno se aproximou. – Dra. Swan? – perguntou ele, a expressão curiosa. Sou Alec. Trabalho para o Sr. Cullen. Por favor, acompanhe-me.

Alec agiu como um guia turístico, contando-lhe que _Hellenic Lady _era uma embarcação nova, construída na Alemanha conforme as especificações exatas de Edward, e prestes a fazer a sua primeira viagem ao Caribe. Enquanto andavam, vários membros da tripulação os cumprimentaram. Alec a conduziu para um elevador enquanto lhe contava sobre submarinos e helicópteros a bordo. Bella não se mostrou deslumbrada ate que as portas se abrioram no saguão do andar de cima, e ficou boquiaberta ao ver a opulência do espaço e a vista panorâmica espetacular das janelas. – O Sr. Cullen estará com você em alguns minutos – alec informou, conduzindo-a para um deque sombreado, mobiliado com assentos lindamente estofados.

Bella sentou-se e tentou relaxar. Um comissário de bordo lhe ofereceu refrescos, e ela pediu uma xícara de chá, porque queria ocupar as mãos com alguma coisa para disfarçar o seu nervosismo. Sua mente estava rebelde, resgatando lembranças perturbadoras. Naquele momento, a ultima coisa que queria era recordar-se de como se apaixonara loucamente por Edward quando o conhecera. Havia passado o natal na Grécia com sua mãe e o padrasto, e no espaço de um mês frenético, perdera seu coração.

Mas o que era tão surpreendente? Perguntou-se agora, tentando desconectar aquele evento com qualquer mística perigosa. Afinal, Edward tinha tudo: uma aparência espetacular, uma inteligência afiada e todos os privilégios da riqueza. Bella era uma estudante dedicada na época, sempre absorta em livros, enquanto as outras garotas apreciavam uma vida social e experimentavam os altos e baixos das relações com o sexo oposto. No espaço de um mês, Bella jogara o bom-senso pela janela e vivera para o som da voz de Edward, para a visão magnífica dele. Nada mais importava: não os avisos de sua família sobre a reputação de Edward de amar e abandonar as mulheres, nem mesmo seus estudos ou a carreira para a qual existira até aquele ponto. E então, no pior momento possível, seu cérebro tinha voltado a funcionar, fazendo-a ver que loucura era visualizar um futuro com um homem que suponha que o mundo girava ao seu redor.

Quando seu chá fora servido, Bella olhou para cima e viu Edward parado a alguns metros de distancia. Sua garganta se fechou. O chá caiu no pires com o tremor de sua mão. Bella não conseguia engolir, não conseguia respirar. Num terno preto, perfeito para o seu corpo esbelto e poderoso, cabelos cor de bronze ondulando com a brisa, e os olhos verdes esmeraldas brilhando como ouro no sol, Edward era um homem devastadoramente bonito. No momento em que ele andou ao longo do deque na sua direção... O epítome da graça masculina, combinada com a energia sexual... Ela tornou-se imediatamente consciente de uma reação mais vergonhosa. Um calor pulsou em sua pélvis e seu rosto enrubesceu.

– Bella – murmurou Edward quando a moça levantou-se para cumprimentá-lo, observando as feições delicadas perfeitas... Os olhos azuis, a boca rosada e convidativa. Mesmo usando uma maquiagem leve e com os espetaculares cabelos cor chocolate presos para trás, estava deslumbrante. Bella era uma mulher naturalmente bonita, que passava por espelhos sem uma única olhadinha. A falta de vaidade fora a primeira coisa que ele tinha notado sobre ela e admirado.

Edward capturou uma das mãos na sua. O súbito contato a pegou de surpresa, e ela ergueu a cabeça, encontrando seus olhos verdes penetrantes. Subitamente seu corpo estava disparado, interferindo com seu desejo de exibir um exterior composto e confiante. Sentia-se perturbada, o aroma almiscarado de Edward familiar o bastante para deixar seus sentidos em turbilhão. Seus seios incharam dentro do sutiã, os mamilos enrijecendo. Vergonha e desprezo por sua fraqueza a envolveram.

– obrigada por ter concordado em me ver – disse Bella apressadamente.

– humildade não combina em você Bella. – estou só tentando ser educada! – você esta muito tensa – observou Edward, o tom de voz sedoso. Estudou a boca gloriosa de Bella, desceu os olhos para a doce curva dos seios cobertos por um tecido de algodão branco. Ele a vestiria com rendas e sedas mais finas. Seu sexo pulsou quando essa imagem foi despertada em sua mente.

Confrontando o brilho perceptivo nos olhos dourados dele, Bella tremeu interiormente. Numa tentativa de distraí-lo, removeu a mão e murmurou:

-gosto de seu iate.

Edward deu um sorriso sardônico.

– Não, você não gosta. Acredita que é outro exemplo de meus hábitos de consumo excessivo, e acha que eu deveria ter gastado o dinheiro escavando em algum lugar na África.

Bella enrubesceu.

–eu era terrivelmente meticulosa aos 21 anos, não era? Hoje em dia não tenho a mente tão estreita.

– o fundo financeiro Cullen, o qual estabeleci, contribui muito para quem merece caridade – confirmou ele. – você me aprovaria agora.

Bella empalideceu, porque o encontro não estava progredindo como esperava. Cada palavra de Edward parecia fazer alusão ao passado que ela queria deixar enterrado.

– nenhum de nós é a mesma pessoa que naquela época.

Edward inclinou a cabeça arrogante, nem concordando nem discordando, e convidou-a a sentar-se novamente. O café foi servido a ele.

– fiquei surpreso por você não ter comparecido ao funeral de sua irmã –ele admitiu.

Bella pôs seu chá sobre a mesa.

–eu não soube do acidente ate algum tempo depois que aconteceu.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. – ninguém da sua família a contatou?

– De minha família imediata, não. Minha tia, irmã da minha mãe, me contou depois do evento. Foi estranho, por que ela presumiu que eu já soubesse – explicou Bella. –obviamente a noticia foi um choque para mim Emmet e Rose eram tão jovens. Foi uma perda devastadora para a filha deles.

– e você esta preocupada com Renesmee?

–tenho certeza que todos em ambas as família estão preocupados com ela.

Edward a estudou friamente, então riu.

– lidar com pacientes finalmente lhe ensinou a arte do tato? Zombou. – duvido que alguém esteja tão preocupado quanto você parece estar.

– há algo que preciso lhe explicar sobre Nessie...

– acha que não sei que você é a mãe biológica dela? – o sotaque grego era carregado agora. – _É claro_ que sei disso.

Bella ergueu o queixo.

– suponho que Emmet te contou.

– naturalmente. Fiquei surpreso. Afinal, você um dia me disse que não queria ter filhos.

– aos 21 anos eu não queria, e quando doei meus óvulos não considerei Nessie minha filha quando ela nasceu. Era filha de Rose e Emmet.

– quanto altruísmo de sua parte –ironizou ele. –apesar desta declaração, você esta aqui. –sim – reconheceu Bella. –Eu gostaria de muito de ver minha sobrinha. – você veio de tão longe para me pedir isso? Uma única visita a Nessie, então vai partir sem olhar para trás? –perguntou Edward com um olhar de descrença.

Bella não sabia como responder aquilo. Temia ser honesta e revelar a profundidade de seu desejo de tornar-se uma parte mais importante da vida de Nessie.

–se isso for a única coisa que esta preparado para me permitir. Alguma coisa é melhor que nada.

– você quer tão pouco?

Capturada pelo poder dos olhos inteligentes de Edward, Bella descobriu que não ousaria mentir-lhe e sabia que qualquer forma de evasão seria usada contra ela.

–acho que sabe que quero mais.

– quão desesperadamente você quer ter acesso a Nessie? – perguntou ele.

– muito desesperadamente –admitiu ela. – não creio que algum dia quis tanto alguma coisa.

Edward deu uma gargalhada que a deixou perplexa.

– entretanto, ela poderia ter sido nossa filha. Em vez disso, você possibilitou que meu primo e melhor amigo fosse o pai, e deixou sua irmã dar a luz uma menina que é geneticamente metade sua. Já lhe ocorreu que posso achar, em particular um arranjo ofensivo?

Bella sentiu a cor esvair-se de seu rosto.

– não, lamento que essa possibilidade não me tenha ocorrido, e apenas espero que você não se sinta dessa forma, agora que é o guardião de Nessie.

– eu superei. Não sou do tipo sentimental, e nunca colocaria os pais de uma criança contra ela – declarou ele. – o que preciso saber agora é o quão longe você esta preparada para ir a fim de obter o que quer? O quanto vai se sacrificar?

– esta dizendo que tenho a possibilidade de manter um relacionamento com a minha sobrinha? – pressionou Bella, perguntando-se por que ele estava falando em sacrifícios.

Um sorriso lento curvou os lábios da boca esculpida. – se você me der prazer, o céu é o limite, _glikia mou._


	4. capitulo dois

**Capitulo dois**

Bella não tinha se esquecido do termo carinhoso que ele costumava usar para chamá-la. Não esquecera com quem estava lidando: um homem muito rico e perigoso, cujo ego ela ferira uma vez.

– não tenho certeza se entendo o que você quer dizer.

– inteligência nunca lhe faltou – replicou Edward friamente. Se você quer ver Nessie, só poderá fazer isso nos meus termos.

Bella se levantou e andou rapidamente para o parapeito do iate, querendo que a brisa do mar esfriasse seu rosto. –Eu sei... Se eu não aceitasse isso, não estaria aqui. –Meus termos são rígidos – declarou Edward. Você quer Nessie. Eu quero você, e Nessie precisa de uma mulher para cuidar dela. Se somarmos tais necessidades, chegaremos a um acordo que servira a nos três.

_Eu quero você_. Essa era a única frase que ela absorveu no inicio. Estava chocada. Ele ainda a achava atraente... Depois de sete anos? No primeiro instante, Bella ficou tentada a lhe dizer que nunca o esquecera. Mas então lembrou que ser desejada por Edward não a tornava especial. Sabia sobre a vida amorosa cheia de energia dele. Sabia que, enquanto podia ser famoso por seu vigor na cama, de acordo com a imprensa, fora da mesma, os relacionamentos de Edward eram de curta duração. Desde a ultima vez que tinham se encontrado inúmeras atrizes e socialites haviam compartilhado o estilo de vida sofisticado de Edward Cullen antes que fossem dispensadas e substituídas. Ele se entediava _muito_ facilmente.

Na verdade, nada que bella havia lido sobre a reputação de mulherengo de Edward já lhe dera razão para se arrepender por não ter se casado com ele, que teria partido seu coração, exatamente como seu padrasto infiel destruíra sua mãe com suas diversões extraconjugais. Após vinte anos de casamento, não restava um pingo de auto-estima em Renné Dryer.

– esta sugerindo que, se eu fizer sexo com você, ira permitir que eu veja Nessie? – ela perguntou num tom incrédulo.

– não sou tão rude assim, _glikia mou_ – respondeu ele. – nem tão facilmente satisfeito. Estou ate mesmo preparado para lhe oferecer algo que nunca ofereci para uma mulher antes. Quero que vá morar comigo...

– morar com você? – ecoou Bella, atônita.

– morar e viajar comigo como minha amante. De que outra maneira poderia cuidar de sua sobrinha? É claro que haverá condições – continuou ele suavemente. – você não poderia trabalhar fora. Viver comigo e cuidar de Nessie seriam ocupações de período integral. – você não mudou nada – disse Bella, mesmo enquanto seu coração se alegrava com a idéia de poder cuidar de Nessie. – continua esperando ter prioridade em tudo o que faz.

Edward lançou um olhar de desafio.

– por que não? Conheço muitas mulheres que ficariam encantadas em fazer de meus interesses suas prioridades na vida. Por que eu consideraria aceitar um compromisso menor de sua parte? - mas você não pode envolver uma criança num acordo como este! – exclamou Bella, furiosa. – seria imoral e inescrupuloso.

– não sofro de escrúpulos morais. Sou um homem pratico que não planeja casar-se para dar uma mãe a Nessie. Portanto, se você quer ser a mãe substituta dela, tem de fazer como eu quero.

Ele estava lhe oferecendo o que ela mais queria ao preço de abandonar tudo pelo que lutara tão arduamente para conseguir. Era uma chantagem e uma vingança com o uso de uma arma potente.

– após sete anos, como podemos não ter nenhum relacionamento se vamos morar juntos? E eu... Uma _amante_? Isso é loucura.

Edward ergueu o copo grande e poderoso do assento e andou em direção a ela como uma pantera pronta para atacar. Seus olhos intensos e brilhantes se fixaram na boca grande e rosada de Bella. – isso não é um problema para mim. Eu a acho incrivelmente atraente. – e isso é tudo que você precisa? Luxuria? – bella falou entre os dentes cerrados, a expressão de desgosto.

– luxuria é tudo com que precisamos nos preocupar glikia mou. – ele ergueu uma das mãos e deixou os dedos traçarem a curva do decote. Com os olhos azuis lançando chamas de raiva, ela virou a cabeça numa rejeição violenta ao toque. Vamos manter isso de um jeito simples. Eu quero você em minha cama todas as noites.

– nunca! - exclamou furiosa. – é claro, não posso forçá-la a aceitar o acordo - concedeu ele, parando a frente dela e encarando-a com firme resolução. – mas sou um homem teimoso e determinado. Esperei por muito tempo por este dia. Muitas mulheres ficariam lisonjeadas pelo meu interesse continuo.

– Luxuria não é um interesse! – Bella praticamente gritou. – Isso tudo é porque eu o rejeitei sete anos atrás, por que nunca dormi com você.

Intimidando-a com a sua proximidade, Edward ficou imóvel, os olhos duros como granito.

– permiti que me rejeitasse por que estava preparado para esperar por você. Desta vez, não estou preparado para isso.

Com o coração loucamente disparado pelo peito, Bella cerrou os punhos.

– não acredito que você tem a coragem de tentar isso comigo.

Ele fechou as mãos sobre os punhos delicados para prendê-la. Então abaixou a cabeça arrogante, a respiração quente na testa de Bella enquanto murmurava com voz rouca: - Mas sempre tive coragem numa luta, _koukla mou. _Lutar pelo o que eu quero é um traço natural da minha personalidade. Se o premio é alto o bastante, arriscarei _tudo_ para vencer. Eu não seria um verdadeiro Cullen se ocasionalmente não navegasse muito perto do sol.

Ele estava tão perto, que ela nem podia respirar. Edward abaixou a cabeça para clamar os lábios, então a beijou com irresistível paixão. Extraordinariamente familiar aquele beijo era tudo que ela se empenhara em esquecer. Por um momento infinito, perdeu-se no calor da boca sedenta de Edward, tremendo pelo incrível erotismo com que a língua dele brincava com a sua. Subitamente, seu corpo parecia queimar de desejo. Mas as lembranças a fizeram negar aquelas sensações vergonhosas, enquanto se afastava de modo tão abrupto e defensivo que o pegou de surpresa.

– Não disse Bella, jogando a cabeça para trás, algumas mechas de cabelos castanhos claros soltando-se do penteado para roçar-lhe as faces.

Um sorriso estampou- se no rosto bonito de Edward. Ele não tentou esconder o seu triunfo.

– Este "não" esta muito perto de se tornar um convite de seus lábios.

– Você não pode me comprar com Nessie. não estou a venda, e não posso me sentir tentada. – mesmo enquanto falava, Bella rezou para que tivesse forças para manter aquelas declarações.

– então todos sairemos perdendo, talvez a criança mais ainda. Duvido que qualquer outra mulher ofereça a Nessie toda afeição genuína que você poderia dar – pronunciou Edward. – embora muitas delas, sem duvida tentaram me convencer do contrario.

A ultima colocação foi como uma facada diretamente no coração de Bella. O mero pensamento de mulheres interesseiras querendo o papel de mãe de Nessie apenas para impressionar o guardião bilionário a feria imensuravelmente.

– você esta sendo cruel – disse ela. – Eu não teria acreditado que pudesse ser tanto.

Impassível, Edward a estudou.

– A escolha é sua.

– Não há uma escolha!

– É uma escolha que você não gosta. Mas sinta-se grata por ter uma escolha a fazer. Eu poderia ter lhe negado ver Nessie e fechado a porta diante de seu rosto.

Um calafrio a percorreu. Era como um golpe frio de realidade se fazendo presente, uma vez que o que ele dizia era verdade. Nas circunstancias, qualquer escolha era um luxo. Além disso, o que acontecesse a seguir seria decisão sua. Bella o estudou por um momento. Ele era poderoso. Com as opções e ofertas que cruzavam o caminho de Edward todos os dias, por que ainda estava interessado nela? Seria pelo fato de que não entregara seu corpo a ele? E uma vez que fizesse isso, perderia seu poder de atraí-lo?

– suponhamos que eu diga sim – murmurou ela baixinho. – seu interesse não duraria mais do que cinco minutos. O que acontece com Nessie então? Passo uma semana ao lado da menina, então desapareço novamente?

– não será assim.

Era sempre assim com Edward. Seus casos amorosos duravam pouco. – o que sei sobre ser amante? Mal posso ser considerada do tipo decorativo.

Um sorriso divertido curvou os lábios esculpidos dele. – Existe um tipo? Sou flexível e muito aberto a novas experiências.

Irritada, Bella voltou para sua cadeira e sentou-se com as costas rigidamente eretas.

– caso eu concordasse, quais seriam as regras?

– Seu objetivo principal seria me dar prazer – declarou ele. – É claro, não haveria nenhum outro homem em sua vida. Você sempre estaria disponível para mim. – O tipo de mulher para qualquer hora e qualquer lugar? Esta é uma fantasia masculina, Edward, não um objetivo alcançável para uma mulher normal nos dias atuais – protestou Bella. – Você é esperta o bastante para realizar esta minha fantasia. Foque todo o entusiasmo que tem pela sua carreira em mim e descobrirá que não sou ingrato. Dê-me o que quero e terá tudo o que quiser – ele prometeu com segurança. – Nessie – ela murmurou o nome fraqueza, por que englobava muita coisa e mexia profundamente com suas emoções. A criança que nunca vira

Mar que queria amar como filha, não como sobrinha. Edward podia exercer um poder quase ilimitado sobre ambas, mas Bella precisava lembrar que tambem tinha o poder de fazer uma grande diferença na vida de Nessie. E ansiava poder amar a garotinha, que perdera os pais tão cedo.

– quanto tempo tenho para decidir?

Edward lhe lançou um olha punitivo.

– É agora ou nunca. Tem de ser feito hoje.

– Mas isso é um absurdo! Você esta me pedindo para desistir de minha carreira em medicina. Tem idéia do que ser medica significa para mim.

– uma idéia muito boa. Afinal, você uma vez escolheu sua carreira acima de mim – replicou ele, os olhos perigosos.

– Essa não foi à única razão pela qual eu o rejeitei. Fiz isso por nós dois... Teríamos sido infelizes! – Bella declarou, perdendo o controle de suas emoções. – E deixe-me informá-lo de algo que não é negociável sob nenhuma circunstancia... Se eu concordar, não vou tolerar infidelidade.

Emoções fortes levaram a cor do rosto de Bella e um brilho intenso aos olhos. Era um vislumbre da jovem apaixonada de quem ele se lembrava que costumava colocar muita energia em tudo que era importante, mas que o dispensara sem olhar para trás. – Não estou lhe pedindo em casamento desta vez. Portanto não vou fazer nenhuma promessa – Edward respondeu ao desafio. – Tambem devo avisá-la de que, independentemente do que acontecer entre nós, eu não abrirei mão da custodia de Nessie. Emmet confiou em mim para criar a filha dele, e cumprirei este dever.

Diversas respostas vieram à mente de Bella, mas conteve-as, percebendo que não seria sábio desafiá-lo naquele momento. Podia apostar que Edward não sabia nada sobre crianças, uma vez que era filho único, criado como um miniadulto por pais que não tinha tempo ou interesse por ele. Entretanto, sabia que ele não faria nada para prejudicar a criança sob seus cuidados. Para sua própria paz mental, precisava acreditar que se criassem elos fortes e faria concessões. – Bella é hora da decisão, _glikia mou _– murmurou ele impaciente.

Bella visualizou a criança imaginaria e estudou as feições determinadas de Edward. Apesar de desgostar daqueles métodos arrogantes, ainda o achava maravilhoso, e isso é uma vantagem, não? Mas como seria manter um relacionamento sexual sem emoção com ele, particularmente quando era inexperiente nesse aspecto? Forçou-se a pensar em Nessie, e reprimiu todos os sentimentos egoístas, como orgulho ferido, fúria e humilhação. Se ganhasse o direito de cuidar de Nessie, aprenderia a lidar com o resto? – Tudo bem – disse ela, erguendo o queixo. Mas você terá de me dar tempo para cumprir aviso prévio no trabalho.

–terminou? – O Dr. Mansen perguntou da porta do consultório, enquanto Bella erguia uma caixa de papelão da mesa. A sala parecia vazia.

– sim tirei a maior parte das minhas coisas ontem. – Quando seu colega estendeu as mãos, Bella lhe entregou a caixa, então aproveitou a oportunidade para fazer uma ultima checagem nas gavetas. Finalmente endireitou o corpo. – pode pedir para a faxineira procurar uma pequena fotografia, e agora parece ter desaparecido.

– tentaremos encontrar- prometeu o homem alto e loiro, os olhos azuis preocupados. – Você parece exausta.

– tive tantas coisas para organizar. – Bella não comentou sobre o estresse emocional por ter se demitido do emprego que amava. Todos os seus longos anos de trabalho tinham sido invalidados. Sentiria muita falta de seus colegas e de seu trabalho. Não veria mais o seu progresso físico de seus pacientes, ou os benefícios da clinica de prevenção de câncer de seios que ajudará a montar. Já se sentia perdida sem a estrutura de sua rotina agitada e exigente. Tudo havia acontecido tão rapidamente, uma vez que usara as ferias acumuladas para diminuir o tempo de aviso prévio.

– não posso dizer que aprovo o que você esta fazendo por que você era muito valiosa para nossa equipe – observou Alister enquanto a acompanhava até o carro. – mas admiro o seu comprometimento com a sua sobrinha, e sei que sua perda será o ganho dela. Mantenha contato Bella.

Bella dirigiu para casa, pensando que o apartamento espaço logo não seria mais o seu lar. Alice ia comprar a sua parte do apartamento. Bella teria preferido não vender, mas sentiu que era injusto com Ally, que estava relutante em arriscar uma nova pessoa para dividir a casa. É claro que Ally lhe ofereceria uma cama se ela precisasse, mas não seria o mesmo que ser dona do apartamento.

Quanto tempo levaria até que Edward se cansasse dela? Provavelmente poucas semanas. A novidade para ele não duraria. Então, o que Bella faria sem emprego e sem um lar para onde retornar? O dinheiro que receberia pela metade do apartamento não seria o suficiente para comprar outra propriedade, e teria de voltar para o aluguel. Mas quando Edward a dispensasse, sua maior preocupação seria Nessie, e se teria ou não permissão de manter um relacionamento com a garotinha. Não contara a ninguém sobre o relacionamento intimo que manteria com o magnata grego. Apenas dissera que ia ajudar a cuidar da sobrinha órfã, que atualmente estaria vivendo na Grécia.

Alice, todavia, desconfiou da explicação.

– Você realmente quer tanto Nessie a ponto de desistir de tudo que lhe importa? – perguntou mais tarde, quando jantavam num restaurante para uma noite de despedida. –se quer tanto uma criança poderia ter um filho.

– mas quero estar com Nessie... – E com um bilionário sexy?

Enrubescendo, Bella afastou o prato.

– Edward é o guardião de Nessie e uma parte não negociável da vida da menina.

– mas você sente algo por ele, não é? – insistiu sua amiga.

– não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia.

– oh talvez quando notei que você só comprava jornais e revistas só para poder ler noticias sobre ele. – eu estava curiosa, por que o conheci anos atrás, e Rose era casada com o primo dele – defendeu-se Bella.

Sua amiga a estudava.

– foi naquele Natal que passou na Grécia, antes que seus pais começassem a tratá-la com desprezo, que você conheceu Edward Cullen, não foi?

Mais defensiva do que nunca, Bella deu de ombros.

–meu padrasto nunca permitiu que perdêssemos a chance de nos socializar com a família bilionária dos Cullen. Suspeito que nos conhecemos quando criança, mas não me recordo. Edward é quatro anos mais velho do que eu.

– sinto que há uma historia ai que você não esta me contando – confessou Alice. – na época, achei que seu coração estava partido.

Bella fez uma careta enquanto tentava reprimir as memórias das noites que passara em claro e dos dias que somente o trabalho aliviava sua sensação de solidão e perda. Mas tinha aceitado tais conseqüências ao perceber que não poderia se casar com o homem por quem se apaixonara. De qualquer forma, ele não se esforçara nem um pouco para que ela mudasse de idéia. Na verdade seu coração se partia cada vez mais que uma nova mulher entrava na vida de Edward. Mais tudo isso era passado agora, lembrou-se agradecida. Seus piores temores em relação a Edward haviam sido confirmados. Ela tomara a decisão certa, e nunca duvidara disso.

Na manha seguinte, todavia, seria apanhada às 9h, e não tinha idéia do que aconteceria a seguir. Eles ficariam em Londres por muito tempo? Ela encontraria Nessie amanhã? Deitada na cama aquela noite, observando as sombras brincarem nas paredes vazias, recordou-se no Natal em Atenas, quando estava de ferias da faculdade de medicina. O tempo pareceu voltar enquanto era levada para o passado...

Rose a apanhara no aeroporto. Sua irmã era solteira na época, e parecia muito bem-humorada enquanto contava sobre a boate exclusiva que levaria Bella naquela noite. – acabei as provas finais, e estou realmente cansada – disse Bella. – prefiro ir para a cama. – não pode fazer isso. – protestou Rose. –consegui um convite especialmente para você. Edward Cullen e todos os seus amigos estarem lá.

Rose, com sua determinação em se socializar com os ricos e famosos a aparecer nas colunas de fofocas, era a favorita do padrasto delas. Phil Dryer gostava de mulheres ornamentadas e frívolas. A natureza seria de Bella, seu desgosto por pretensão o deixavam desconfortável.

Pela segurança de paz noturna, Bella acompanhou Rose. A boate estava barulhenta e congestionada, deixando-a entediada. Tinha ouvido historias terríveis sobre Edward Cullen. Ele dispensará a ultima namorada por mensagem de texto, e os pais da garota tiveram de viajar ao exterior a fim de impedir que a filha o seguisse. Enquanto as historias dele eram comentadas ao redor da mesa, Bella registrou perplexa, que todas as garotas ansiavam por sair com Edward, apesar da evidente rudeza dele.

Quando ele foi apontado na pista de dança, ela descobriu outra razão pela qual Edward Cullen era tão popular, alem da riqueza. Era maravilhoso. Com cabelos de uma cor singular de bronze grades e lindos olhos verdes e um corpo de atleta.

Se uma das pessoas que estava à mesa de Bella não tivesse desmaiado, provavelmente ele nunca a teria notado Vera, conhecida de uma das amigas de Rose, teve uma convulsão. Bella ficou chocada pela maneira como todos abandonaram a garota se debatendo na lateral da pista de dança. Quando Bella foi ajudá-la, Rose ficou furiosa.

–não se envolva!- disse, tentando arrastar a irmã de volta a mesa. –nos mal a conhecemos.

Ignorando-a, Bella ajeitou a posição de Vera, deixando-a mais confortável possível enquanto a convulsão seguia o seu curso. As outras garotas alegaram não saber nada sobre a saúde de Vera. Bella teve de mexer na bolsa da garota para descobrir que Vera parecia Epilética, e estava tomando um remédio para isso.

– você precisa de ajuda com ela? – perguntou alguém em inglês. Virando a cabeça, Bella encontrou Edward agachado a seu lado, as feições bonitas surpreendente serias.

– ela é epiletica e precisa ir para um hospital, porque esta inconsciente por mais de cinco minutos.

Edward chamou uma ambulancia, sua frieza se provando util naquele momento de crise. Tambem contatou a familia de Vera, que confirmou que a garota era mesmo epiletica.

– por que ninguem mais quis ajudar? – questionou Bella, enquanto eles esperavam a ambulancia.

– suponho que a maioria das pessoas assumiu que o ataque era relacionado a drogas, e não quis nenhum envolvimento – explicou Edward.

– Ninguem parecia saber que Vera sofre de epilepsia. Suponho que ela não queria que as pessoas descobrissem – murmurou Bella, os olhos azuis compassivos. – Você falou em inglês comigo. Como sabia que eu era inglesa?

Com um brilho divertido nos olhos verdes, Edward lhe deu um sorriso que tirou o folego de Bella.

– Eu já tinha perguntado quem você era antes que Vera desmaiasse.

Bella enrubesceu, porque estivera convencida de que ele não a notaria. As outras garotas estavam exoticas em suas roupas sensuais e sofisticadas, enquanto ela vestia uma simples saia preta com blusa azul.

– Por que você se aproximou?

– Eu não podia tirar os olhos de você – confessou Edward. – Vera foi apenas uma desculpa.

– Você dispensa mulheres por mensagem de texto, então as chama de perseguidoras. Não estou interresada. – Bella trocou para o idioma grego, que falava fluentemente.

– Não ha nada mais excitante do que um desafio, _glikia mou_ – respondeu Edward com a voz rouca, os cilios pretos muito longos abaixando...

**Aí esta o segundo capitulo de Herança da paixão, nossa esse foi complicado por que, eu não tenho computador em casa e, estou digitando numa Lan House perto da escola, por que como o dinheiro tava curto. Por esse motivo não deu para postar antes.**

**Muitos beijos para todas as pessoas que plugaram nessa historia de paixâo, e, que comentaram, e por favor, por favoressssisssimo, comentem. por que só assim eu vou saber se vocês estão gostando. comentem nem que seja para dizer que gostou ou não gostou.**

**Há, vocês não perdem por esperar pelo proximo Capitulo, vocês iram ver do que uma oaixão vingativa é capaz, e iram ver comigo o Edward-vilão mais quente do pedaço.**


	5. Capitulo três

Capitulo três

As 9h da manha seguinte, Bella entrou numa limusine prateada e observou suas malas sendo carregadas. Com os cabelos presos num nó na nuca, estava vestida numa saia cinza e blusa de riscas finas. Tinha consciência de que não parecia uma amante e orgulhava-se desse fato. Se Edward queria desperdiçar o seu tempo tentando transformá-la numa mulher sedutora que se vestia para impressionar na hora de ir para a cama, então tinha nas mãos um daqueles desafios que alegava adorar.

Bella apertou a bolsa no colo. Sexo era apenas sexo, e é claro que lidaria com aquilo. Tecnicamente, sabia muito sobre homens. Com certeza, não era a mulher mais sexy do mundo... Afinal, vivera anos como se sexo não existisse. Celibato somente a perturbará uma vez, e isso quando tinha namorado Edward. Sentiu o rosto esquentando ao recordar-se dos beijos ardentes dele no iate. Sempre detestará a sensação de não estar no controle. Edward, por outro lado, adoraria colocá-la naquela condição e alimentar o seu ego ainda mais.

Quando a limusine parou no meio-fio, Bella desceu e observou o prédio diante de si surpresa, vendo o logotipo dos escritórios de advocacia. Andou para a recepção, onde foi imediatamente conduzida até uma sala. Edward virou-se da janela para estudá-la. – o que estou fazendo aqui? – Questionou Bella antes que ele pudesse falar. Como sempre, ele estava magnífico, a figura grande e poderosa vestindo um terno elegante. Mas muito mais que isso, exalava uma aura de poder e autoconfiança.

Os olhos verdes se estreitaram focando o rosto dela, então desceram para os seios numa apreciação que era ousada e muito masculina.

–tenho um acordo legal aqui, redigido por meu advogado – Edward a informou. – Quero que você assine para que não haja mal-entendidos entre nós no futuro.

Bella irritou-se.

– Por que só estou sabendo disso agora? Pelo amor de Deus, já me demiti do emprego e concordei em vender o meu apartamento!

– Sim – concordou ele, sem se desculpar.

– Você planejou isso dessa forma? Esperou que eu ficasse sem nada, de modo que tivesse menor probabilidade de argumentar seus termos?

– O que adoro sobre você é sua falta de ilusão a meu respeito, glikia mou – replicou ele com ironia. – Espera que eu seja o patife que sou.

Bella lutou para controlar a sua raiva crescente. Sem duvida, tinha sido ingênua em não se preparar para as táticas que ele poderia usar em seu favor. Na verdade, não lhe ocorrera que Edward considerasse necessário fazê-la assinar um documento legal, principalmente porque o acordo deles era de natureza intima.

– Você realmente discutiu isso com seu advogado?

– Sempre tento antecipar a possibilidade de problemas. É uma mulher tão determinada quanto você pode muito bem me causar problemas se quiser – disse Edward.

– mas você discutiu o fato de que quer que eu seja sua amante! – exclamou ela em tom condenatório.

– Não será um segredo quando morar comigo e for vista constantemente a meu lado. Não vou fingir que você é apenas uma babá.

A indiferença de Edward em relação aos sentimentos dela a enfurecia.

- Você realmente não se importa sobre como me sinto com tudo isso, não é?

– Eu deveria? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha cor de bronze. – O quanto se importou quando tive de contar aos meus amigos e á minha família que você não ia, afinal de contas, se tornar minha esposa?

A resposta foi como um golpe físico para Bella, fazendo-a empalidecer ao recordar-se da culpa que sofrera naquela noite, sete anos atrás.

– fiquei muito chateada com aquilo. Mas não tive culpa se você decidiu presumir que o fato de que eu o amava significava que eu desistiria da medicina e me casaria com você! – acusou Bella. – Não houve malicia da minha parte. Embora eu não quisesse me casar, gostava muito de você, e a ultima coisa que queria era magoá-lo de qualquer maneira.

Os olhos de Edward se tornaram quase pretos de desprezo, e o maxilar enrijeceu.

– Você não me magoou. Não sou tão sensível, _glikia mou._

Contudo, a raiva e o desejo de vingança, sete anos depois, davam a Bella uma mensagem muito diferente.

Edward sempre gostava de exibir uma força indomável, sugerindo que não se tornava vulnerável facilmente.

Todavia, agora parecia que a rejeição dela o ferira mais do que queria admitir.

–– tanto faz – replicou Bella. – Isso ainda não é desculpa para contar ao advogado sobre possíveis problemas de um relacionamento intimo! Nada é sagrado?

– Certamente não sexo – disse ele. – Precisa entender que este não é um acordo de concubinato, e você não será minha parceira nesse sentido, portanto, não poderá exigir nada de mim no futuro.

– Oh, estou entendendo agora! – exclamou ela furiosa. – você esta protegendo a sua riqueza, mesmo sabendo muito bem que não tenho interrese no seu dinheiro! Meu Deus, se dinheiro fosse importante para mim, eu teria me casado com você quando tive chance!

– aqui. – Sem mais discussão, Edward pegou o documento de cima da mesa e o estendeu. – Leia e assine.

Sentindo a pernas tremulas, Bella se sentou na poltrona mais próxima. Era um contrato longo e complexo.

Tentando se acalmar, digeriu os termos. Logo estava tão horrorizada, que uma onda de náusea a assolou. Edward tinha reduzido o relacionamento iminente deles em um acordo frio, repleto de exigência e impedimentos.

Em retorno pelo privilegio de cuidar de Nessie e ser totalmente sustentada por ele, Bella deveria dar-lhe prazer na cama todas as vezes que ele desejasse, esforçando-se para responder as suas expectativa em tudo que viesse a fazer. Deveria morar, se vestir e viajar de acordo com as vontades dele. Em adição, tinha de aceitar que a "vida privada" de Edward não era da sua conta, a qualquer interferência nesta questão seria considerada quebra de contrato. Bella teve de cerrar os dentes para conter uma explosão de raiva.

As condições do somente poderiam ser chamadas de "serviço" dela eram inacreditavelmente detalhadas e humilhantes. Como qualquer homem ousaria discutir assuntos tão confidencias com seu advogado? Como ele tivera coragem de ditar termos tão cruéis e desavergonhados?

– Isso é... Ultrajante – disse Bella. - por que não me põe numa coleira e se refere a mim de bicho de estimação? – Quero que a descrição do trabalho fique clara antes que você assuma o papel. Sou honesto sobre o que eu quero e espero de você. Não poderá dizer que não foi avisada.

Enquanto continuava lendo, bella ficou cada vez mais tensa. Ele estava até pondo restrições no seu contato com Nessie... Ela não teria o direito de sair sem permissão e a companhia de um segurança. Deveria sempre respeitar a posição de Edward com único guardião legal com da menina e obedecer as suas instruções. Qualquer tentativa de luta pela custodia ou de exercer direitos sobre a criança, resultaria em acesso negado a Nessie. Bella tremeu com a ameaça brutal e olhou para Edward, estudando-lhe a expressão. Aquilo era serio. Ele não queria uma amante e certamente não uma parceira... Queria uma escrava, com a missão de agradá-lo. – Até este momento – murmurou Bella tremendo –, eu não tinha percebido o quanto você me odeia,

- Não seja ridícula.

– Se eu não puder nem mesmo _discutir_ com você, não serei capaz de respirar!

– Espero desacordos ocasionais – disse Edward. – Mais não aceitarei continua hostilidade, que possa diminuir o meu conforto.

Bella não respondeu. O acordo redigido era um pesadelo humilhante. Sentia-se como se suas asas estivessem sendo cortadas e jamais seria livre novamente. Edward estava determinado a possuir seu corpo e sua alma, e controlar cada passo seu.

– perdemos tempo o bastante discutindo isso. _Assine_ – ordenou ele friamente.

– Não tenho direito a falar com meu advogado antes de assinar? Nem mesmo terminei de ler.

– È claro que pode consultar o seu advogado, mas isso levará mais algumas semanas, e você terá de esperar mais tempo para conhecer Nessie – apontou ele.

– Estou começando a entender por que você é tão rico. Sabe que botões apertar, como pressionar.

– É claro. – Edward abriu as mãos bronzeadas num movimento flexível. – Eu a quero, e estou programado para lutar por você.

– Você joga muito baixo – sussurrou Bella, abaixando a cabeça para ler, ainda chocada pela extensão de controle que ele podia exercer. Passou os olhos pelos detalhes financeiros, vendo o valor exorbitante da mesada que Edward estava lhe oferecendo, e o "pacote de benefícios" ainda mais generoso como premio de consolação no fim do relacionamento. Como poderia lutar contra ele? Tudo que lhe importava naquele momento era a promessa de ver Nessie e assegurar que a menina recebesse o amor e a segurança que precisava para crescer. Não poderia perder esta oportunidade.

– Você vai assinar?

– Se eu assinar agora, quando verei Nessie?

– amanha.

Bella suspirou e levantou-se para pôr o documento sobre a mesa.

– Vou assinar.

Edward chamou dois advogados e suas assinaturas foram testemunhadas. Bella não conseguiu olhar para nenhum dos homens, tamanha humilhação. Era difícil acreditar que o mesmo homem um dia a tratara com respeito e cortesia. O fato de Bella tê-lo rejeitado obviamente o fizera odiá-la.

– E agora? – perguntou Bella quando estavam sozinhos de novo.

– Isto... – longos dedos seguraram seu rosto, inclinando-lhe a boca, e subitamente Edward a estava beijando, enviando uma reação explosiva ao corpo dela. Sem poder conter um tremor, Bella pressionou-se contra o peito sólido, impelida pela sensibilidade de seus seios e pela pulsação entre as pernas. Queria, _precisava _mais daquela conexão. Ele fechou uma mão sobre o seu quadril, puxando-a para si, e Bella deixou escapar um gemido baixo quando sentiu a força da ereção masculina mesmo através das roupas.

Edward ergueu a cabeça e sorriu como um verdadeiro predador. – Congelada por fora, ardente por dentro, _koukla mou. _Quantos outros homens houve?

– Alguns – mentiu Bella com hesitação, determinada a esconder o fato que somente ele era capaz de lhe extrair aquela resposta louca. – Sou uma mulher apaixonada.

Um músculo saltou do maxilar dele. Os olhos se tornaram gelados.

– Evidentemente. Mas, de agora em diante, toda essa paixão é minha. Entendeu?

Brincando de _mulher fatal_, Bella ergueu os cílios longos e sedosos e deu-lhe um olhar significativo.

– É claro.

Houve um momento de silencio, enquanto Bella reunia coragem. – vai me contar como Nessie é?

Edward pareceu surpreso com o pedido. – ela é um bebê. O que se pode dizer sobre um bebê? Nessie é bonita. – Ele hesitou. – É uma criança tranqüila, boa... Você mal percebe a presença dela na casa.

Bella baixou os cílios para esconder sua preocupação com aquela descrição. Um bebê de um ano e meio deveria ser ativo e extrovertido, e tranqüilo e invisível. Evidentemente, sua sobrinha ainda estava sofrendo os efeitos de perder os pais. Você tem um relacionamento próximo com ela? – é claro que sim. – Edward franziu o cenho. – Agora se isso é tudo, a limusine está esperando. Você tem um compromisso.

– Onde?

– Vou levá-la á inauguração de uma galeria esta noite. Você vai precisar de roupas.

– eu tenho roupas.

– não que combinem com o meu estilo de vida – contradisse ele. – Vejo você mais tarde.

Pegando sua copia do contrato, bella voltou para o carro, ainda abalada pelo encontro. O chofer a levou para uma loja de grife. Sua chegada tinha sido claramente pré-arranjada. Foi recebida á porta e conduzida ao vestuário, onde alguém tirou todas as suas medidas. Dentro de minutos, uma seleção de trajes foi levada para que experimentasse. – E para o evento dessa noite – murmurou a vendedora, balançado um vestido preto diante de Bella -, o Sr. Cullen gosta deste em particular.

Bella respirou fundo para não falar que aquele não era seu estilo. Na verdade, era difícil acreditar que Edward estivesse tão interresado nos seus trajes. Abandonara o trabalho por algumas horas, a fim de considerar a aparência dela? Um homem que se excitava tanto com o corpo feminino que até mesmo escolher roupas se tornava um prelúdio para o sexo? Bella focou seus pensamentos ansiosos em Nessie e experimentou as roupas sem comentários sendo tolerante até com a absurda coleção de lingerie de seda e renda. O novo guarda-roupa era apenas um suporte para capacitá-la a representar um papel, disse a si mesma. Infelizmente, a perspectiva de vestir uma lingerie provocante para beneficiar Edward quase a deixou em pânico. De súbito, desejou que não tivesse alegado ter um nível de experiência que não possuía.

Em seguida, o chofer a levou a um salão de beleza. Bella não fez objeções. Na verdade, era bom ter alguém cuidando de seus cabelos e de suas unhas, e o processo de ser maquiada por um profissional a intrigou. Cores e técnicas que nunca sonhara em experimentar foram aplicadas. Não era de admirar que Edward a chamara de _koukla mou..._ Minha boneca. Bella agora era a boneca dele, para ser manipulada da forma que lhe proporcionasse prazer.

Num estacionamento subsolo, ela desceu da limusine e foi conduzida a um elevador. Edward morava numa cobertura de três níveis, que dava vista para o Hyde Park. Uma grande extensão de espaço luxuoso parecia sair de todas as direções do imponente hall de entrada. Ela e suas sacolas foram levadas diretamente para o quarto principal. Uma piscina brilhava além das portas do pátio, ao lado de um terraço ensolarado e de um magnífico jardim coberto. Uma criada, que lhe falou em grego, mostrou-lhe o closet onde as roupas deveriam ser guardadas, antes de levá-la ao opulento banheiro de mármore.

Bella descobriu que não podia tirar a atenção da cama gigantesca que ocupava um lugar central no quarto. Sexo com Edward pensou com o coração disparado... Algo com que sonhara sete anos atrás, agora era uma ameaça.

Todavia, se a pratica leva a perfeição, ele deveria ser melhor na cama do que a maioria dos homens.

A criada pendurou o vestido preto, enquanto Bella selecionava um conjunto de lingerie azul-turquesa e foi para o chuveiro. Quando vestiu aqueles itens, parou diante do espelho, notando que as roupas de baixo se colavam aos seus seios e ás curvas de seus quadris, sem mencionar partes mais pessoais. Naquele exato momento, a porta se abriu sem aviso. Arfando, ela pegou uma toalha para cobrir o corpo e arregalou os olhos azuis.

Edward estava parado á porta, parecendo mais másculo do que nunca. Já tendo descartado paletó, gravata e sapatos, e com a camisa parcialmente aberta, revelando o peito poderoso, exalava sensualidade.

– deveria ter trancado a porta se não queria companhia – provocou ele, vendo-a agarrar a toalha contra os seios. Para uma mulher que esteve com alguns homens, você é muito tímida.

O orgulho a fez erguer a cabeça, os cabelos marrons naquele tom chocolate lindo emoldurando-lhe o rosto.

– não sou nem um pouco tímida!

– derrube essa toalha e prove isso – aconselhou ele preguiçosamente.

Bella não hesitou. Soltou a toalha, deixando-a cair aos seus pés. Sabia que era tolice, mas se sentia mais nua e ciente na lingerie sofisticada do que ela teria se sentido em suas próprias roupas de baixo.

Edward olhou, não tentando esconder sua apreciação. – Vale à pena despi-la, _glikia mou._

Bella arfou, sabendo que seus mamilos tinham se arrepiado e estavam visíveis sob a renda. Sua boca secou quando ele deu um passo á frente e segurou-a pelos quadris, erguendo-a sobre a pedra de mármore da pia, como se ela não pesasse nada.

– O que você está fazendo? – demandou Bella.

– Apreciando você – respondeu Edward com voz rouca, inalando-lhe o aroma da pele quando se inclinou. Seu sabonete, sua mulher, no lugar onde ela pertencia. Pressionou a língua quente no pescoço delicado, onde uma pequena pulsação batia freneticamente. Com a ponta da língua, provocou-a. deslizou as mãos dos ombros delgados para descer o sutiã e liberar os seios do confinamento. – Você é perfeita. – Ele moldou um dos seios na mão e provocou-o com os lábios. Surpresa, Bella sentiu-se indefesa, mentalmente despreparada para um desafio sexual antes que a noite caísse. Seus mamilos estavam insuportavelmente sensíveis. Inclinou a cabeça para trás e gemeu em resposta as caricias estava em chamas antes que Edward abaixasse a cabeça para explorar o centro da feminilidade. Seu corpo traidor quase delirava de desejo. Ele entreabriu os lábios internos e tocou-a com os dedos. Enquanto beijava a boca ardentemente. Bella tremia inteira.

Num ritmo vagaroso, ele circulou o ponto mais sensível, brincando com a pele delicada. Sem forças para impedir aquilo, Bella entregou-se á maestria erótica. Logo chegou ao estagio onde poderia ter chorado de frustração e lhe suplicado de joelhos por satisfação. Uma risada divertida saiu dos lábios de Edward quando ela o puxou para mais perto com mãos frenéticas, procurando pelo consolo temporário de contato físico que a posição deles lhe negava. – respire fundo, _khriso mou_ – disse Edward. – temos a inauguração de uma galeria para ir, e preciso de um banho...

– inauguração de uma galeria? – com grande dificuldade, Bella controlou o desejo sexual que ele lhe despertara e retornou á razão. Era como sair do coma e entrar num mundo novo. Não podia acreditar que Edward a seduziria no banheiro, e agora queria ir para o banho, enquanto ela ainda o abraçava. Tirou as mãos dele como se tivesse sido queimada

. – É claro. – não temos tempo. - Edward a desceu da pedra de mármore. – não quero que você seja como um preto rápido. Quero saboreá-la como uma festa e apreciar cada nuance.

– um prato rápido – repetiu Bella com desprezo.

Ele a estudou longamente.

– você me quer. Chegará um momento que nem mesmo se importará _como_ eu a tomo... Apenas querendo que eu faça isso.

– nunca – jurou ela. – prefiro morrer!

Um sorriso presunçoso brincou na boca linda.

– conheço as mulheres. Nunca me engano.

– você se enganou _uma vez_ – Bella o relembrou antes que pudesse pensar.

Os olhos escuros esfriaram no rosto de Edward.

– não ouse.

Um nó se formou no estomago de Bella. Arrependida das palavras impulsivas, ela voltou para o quarto. Por um segundo, recordou, - se do momento alegre quando ele lhe pedira em casamento. Sua felicidade havia se transformado em horror um instante depois, quando Edward anunciara publicamente os planos deles, dizendo que ela desistiria da medicina a fim de ser esposa e mãe. Minutos depois, eles estavam engajados numa disputa inflexível. não havia um meio termo para ele. Era tudo ou nada. O rompimento da relação parecera cruel e injusto para Bella.

Pelo menos desta vez, pensou, sabia o que esperar se o contrariasse. Não haveria uma segunda chance para acertar a situação...

**Bom dia Pessoal! era para o capitulo três ser publicado apenas no fim da semana, mas como vocês gostaram e comentaram eu vou ser boazinha e publicar o terceiro capitulo da Herança da Paixão.**

**E curtam O Edward-vilão mais quente do pedaço.**

**beijos**


	6. Capitulo quatro

Capitulo quatro

- eu quase esqueci- observou Edward, entrando numa sala imponente que saia do hall e deixando Bella á porta.

Bella observou- erguer uma pequena caixa da mesa, e franziu o cenho.

– venha aqui – chamou ele com sua impaciência usual. – Você não pode ir sem jóias.

– não tenho nenhuma.

– Vou iniciar a sua coleção, glikia mou. – Edward tirou um colar de diamantes de sua cama de veludo quando ela se aproximou, com as pernas rígidas. – vire-se.

– não quero isso! – apesar de tolerar as roupas, um rio de diamantes ia bastante contra seus princípios.

– mas é meu desejo que você o use – declarou ele, dedos determinados se curvando sobre os ombros dela para virá-la. Bella tremeu quando as pontas dos dedos de Edward roçaram sua nuca. Ele a girou de frente e, com satisfação, estudou a jóia circulando o pescoço dela.

Bella ficou surpresa pela multidão na inauguração da galeria. Nunca sonhara que pudesse ver tantas pessoas bem-vestidas e celebridades reunidas num só lugar. Assim como nunca tinha recebido tanta atenção pessoal. No momento em que entraram no salão ao lado de Edward, todas as mulheres pareceram olhar na direção deles, sussurrando comentários.

Enquanto Edward discutia uma escultura com seu criador, Bella percorreu o longo espaço. Admirava uma pintura encantadora de uma praia, quando foi abordada por uma ruiva alta, cujo corpo perfeito era adornado por um minúsculo vestido de seda branca.

– Então você é a minha substituta! – disse a mulher, os olhos verdes acusadores e furiosos. – Quem é você? Quando exatamente Edward a conheceu?

Bella sabia quem era a linda ruiva. Chamava Victoria, uma modelo famosa, e provavelmente a amante mais recente de Edward. Bella não disse nada, uma vez que viu lagrimas nos olhos da outra mulher.

– Você não vai receber nenhum aviso de que acabou. Um dia está com ele e o mundo lhe pertence, e no dia seguinte está sozinha, e não há nada que possa fazer sobre isso. Ele não atenderá mais seus telefonemas – disse Victoria. Todas as portas se fecharam na sua cara.

– deve haver opções muito mais seguras e recompensadoras para uma mulher tão jovem e linda como você – murmurou Bella. – Não dê a ele a satisfação de saber que você se importa.

Victoria a estudou em confusão.

– Esta sendo gentil comigo? Você não tem ciúme?

– Não – declarou Bella com inata dignidade. – não sou do tipo ciumento.

Tarde demais, ela viu a atenção da ruiva ser desviada.

– Victoria – Edward cumprimentou a outra mulher educadamente, vindo por trás de Bella. – Você não tem ciúme? – perguntou ele quando Victoria desapareceu rapidamente no meio da multidão, enervada pelo olhar gelado do ex-namorado.

– É claro que não – repicou Bella, pensando nos sete anos que passará lendo sobre as incontáveis mulheres na vida de Edward. Familiaridade estava convencida, tinha trazido tolerância e bom-senso ao seu modo de encarar as coisas. Para todo lugar que Edward ia, era alvo da ambição de mulheres. Aquele era um fato da vida, e enquanto ele permanecesse rico e lindo, essa situação não mudaria. Fitando-a com ironia, Edward a conduziu de volta para a paisagem da praia.

– Isso me lembra Lykos... A praia abaixo da casa- comentou ele, inclinando a cabeça imperiosa para o dono da galeria a poucos metros de distancia. Nós vamos levar este.

Edward tinha herdado a ilha grega de Lykos do lado materno de sua família. Uma vez Bella fizera um piquenique lá com ele, e de repente, os anos voltaram em sua cabeça, fazendo-a lembra-se de como a brisa bagunçara seus cabelos enquanto eles comiam. Agasalhada para a temperatura de inverno ouvira com interesse enquanto Edward falava sobre os planos de revitalizar a economia precária da ilha e impedir que a população empobrecesse ainda mais. O senso de responsabilidade dele pela pequena comunidade de Lykos a impressionara muito.

– onde você vai pendurar a paisagem da praia? – Edward perguntou quando eles saíram da galeria.

– onde _eu_ vou pendurá-la? – murmurou ela, confusa. – está dizendo que comprou o quadro para _mim_?

– por que não?

– porque não quero que me compre presentes. Você está gastando dinheiro comigo de um modo absurdo! – Bella falou irritada enquanto eles atravessavam a rua até a limusine prateada. Barreiras de seguranças impediam que os membros de imprensa se aproximassem demais

Com a coluna rígida, Bella piscou enquanto fotos eram tiradas e faziam perguntas a Edward. A maior curiosidade era sobre a identidade da nova companheira dele. Todavia, Edward os ignorou gloriosamente, entrando na limusine a seu lado.

– É claro que vou lhe comprar coisas. Acostume-se com isso

– só estou aqui por causa de Nessie. Contato com ela é a única recompensa que quero – proclamou Bella, mexendo nervosamente no colar de diamantes para dar ênfase a seu ponto.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

– Nenhum homem quer ouvir que seu único atrativo é um bebê de 18 meses, khriso mou.

– Mesmo se isso for verdade?

–mas não é verdade. É uma mentira da qual deveria se envergonhar – disse Edward com um sorriso zombeteiro. – você me quer tanto agora quanto me queria sete anos atrás. não faça dessa criança sua desculpa.

Bella perdeu a cor.

– não é uma desculpa. Posso ocasionalmente achá-lo... Atraente, mas eu não teria feito nada a esse respeito

– então o fato de que nós nos gostamos e nos desejamos o passado não significou nada para você?

– não seja ridículo... É claro que significou! – protestou Bella. – Mas você queria que eu fosse alguém que eu não poderia ser.

Edward fechou uma mão sobre a dela para forçá-la a virar-se e encará-lo.

– Eu só queria que você fosse uma mulher, não uma feminista fanática.

– Eu nunca fui fanática – retrucou ela com raiva. – fui sensata. Queríamos coisas totalmente diferentes da vida. Não poderia ter dado certo.

– sem duvida o tempo dirá. – Ele liberou-lhe a mão

O silencio que se seguiu durante o retorno deles para a cobertura a deixou nervosa. Compartilhar uma cama em breve com Edward já seria difícil o bastante sem aquele clima tenso entre os dois. – Se o quadro será meu, vou pendurá-lo aqui em algum lugar – disse Bella abruptamente, tentando amenizar a atmosfera. – Porque não tenho outro lugar para morar no momento.

Edward lhe deu um pequeno sorriso, como se estivesse satisfeito pela obediência.

– Você mora onde moro agora.

Um tremor involuntário a percorreu com a idéia de ter sua alma independente destruída. O grego alto e poderoso fechou as mãos sobre seus ombros para virá-la de frente para ele, os olhos verdes a encarando-a.

– não lute contra o inevitável, glikia mou. Abrace essas mudanças em sua vida. Você pode até mesmo descobrir que as aprecia.

– Nunca – jurou ela veementemente.

– ouço palavras de sua boca com as quais nenhuma mulher jamais ousou me confrontar – murmurou ele em tom sedoso. – Você é verdadeiramente única.

Reconhecendo o triunfo de Edward na posição em que ele a colocará, Bella fechou os olhos com força. Então, quando ele lhe cobriu a boca com um beijo ardente, sua única arma foi à raiva. Mas mesmo enquanto usava ambas as mãos para empurrar o peito sólido, pensou melhor na sua ação. Tinha feito um acordo com o demônio, e agora era a hora do pagamento. Enquanto Edward a beijava, Bella permaneceu imóvel como uma estatua, sem corresponder. Mas ele brincou com sua boca, suavemente no começo, então de modo ardente e sedento, até que conseguiu derreter sua resistência, e a resposta sensual fez seu corpo traidor tremeu numa onda poderosa de desejo.

Com um gemido de aprovação, Edward a ergueu nos braços e carregou-a para o quarto principal.

O coração dela batia violentamente, tornando-a ofegante. Quando ele a colocou no chão, Bella tirou os sapatos. Um gemido baixinho escapou de sua garganta no momento que o zíper de seu vestido foi aberto.

A boca sensual era como fogo em sua pele. O deslizar da língua entre seus lábios entreabertos era um afrodisíaco indescritível. Por um instante, foi abalada pela consciência que o desejava tanto quanto precisava de ar para respirar. A culpa a dominou por um momento, enquanto entendia que era mais fraca do que acreditara ser. – pare com isso – Edward, observando-lhe a expressão perturbada.

– parar o quê?

– De nutrir os pensamentos que estão transformando-a numa múmia egípcia.

Bella enrubesceu.

– Na verdade, não pense em nada – continuou ele. – Isso é sexo. Você não precisa estudar o ato sob um microscópio. Seja espontânea... Natural.

– _Natural_? – exclamou Bella. – Esta é a coisa menos natural que já fiz!

– somente porque você está lutando contra tudo o que a faço sentir.

O fato de ele reconhecer sua luta interna a surpreendeu, porque não lhe ocorrerá que Edward poderia entendê-la.

Impaciente, ele a impulsionou para a cama.

– isto é sexo – repetiu com um desprendimento que ia contra todos os instintos de Bella. Mas se quisesse que o acordo deles funcionasse, refletiu, teria de pagar de julgá-lo e esperar mais do que ele provavelmente jamais lhe daria.

– quantos homens você disse que foram? – perguntou Edward, observando-a cobrir-se com o lençol até somente os ombros pudessem ser vistos. Bella sentou-se, as feições delicadas se tornando defensivas.

– Eu não disse!

Um silêncio se estendeu. Com um sorriso sardônico, Edward se despiu devagar, com movimentos graciosos, atraindo a atenção de Bella, independentemente do quanto tentasse evitar aquele lado do quarto. Desde os ombros muito largo até o lindo torso definidos, era a perfeição masculina esculpida. Ela tambem não pode evitar notar que ele estava excitado, e seu coração disparou com a visão.

– Menos de cinqüenta? – perguntou Edward casualmente.

Bella lhe enviou um olhar perplexo.

– Definitivamente menos que cinqüenta – decidiu ele por si mesmo.

– não é da sua conta! Pare de fazer um drama disso.

– Saia daí de baixo do lençol.

Numa serie de movimentos violentos, bella jogou o lençol de lado, reclinou-se contra os travesseiros numa pose exagerada, com a coluna arqueada e o peito aberto.

– Satisfeito?

Edward fixou um olhar nos seios volumosos cobertos pelo sutiã azul-turquesa.

– Ainda não. Tire tudo _glikia mou_.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram.

– _Tudo_?

Ele assentiu com uma inclinação da cabeça. Por um segundo, Bella ficou rígida em rejeição, então se levantou. Com uma postura desafiadora, removeu as peças intimas.

Olhos escuros percorreram sua pele clara e suas curvas delgadas. Edward aproximou-se e envolveu-a nos braços.

– já sinto como se tivesse esperado uma vida inteira por você! – murmurou ele, clamando-lhe a boca de maneira possessiva, mesmo enquanto as mãos fortes lhe moldavam os seios arredondados e provocavam os mamilos rijos.

O corpo de Bella ganhou vida quase imediatamente. Ondas de desejo lhe percorreram os seios e a pélvis, acordando cada célula de seu ser. Beijá-lo subitamente se tornou uma necessidade feroz, enquanto os lábios másculos e a língua de Edward executavam uma exploração erótica na sua boca. Mãos fortes tocando seu corpo sensível a fizeram pressionar o corpo contra o torso musculoso. Ele a deitou na cama e cobriu-a com o corpo poderoso. Em segundos, Bella estava tomada por um desejo ardente que somente conhecera uma vez. Como se por vontade própria, seus quadris se ergueram e suas pernas se abriram, pedindo um contato mais intimo.

Edward ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la.

– Você vai aproveitar muito mais quando abrir mão do seu autocontrole rígido.

– Não zombe de mim.

– Não estou fazendo isso. Quero que esta seja uma noite inesquecível.

O corpo de Bella estava em chamas, agindo por vontade própria, incapaz de obedecer aos comandos da mente. Tremia, tomada por um desejo avassalador e indescritível. Num gesto instintivo, entrelaçou as mãos nos cabelos de Edward, puxando-lhe a cabeça para que pudesse encontrar-lhe a boca novamente. Ele lhe deu um olhar de surpresa

. – Você fala muito – disse Bella.

Com uma risada rouca deliciosa, Edward a beijou com paixão. O desejo crescente e desesperado acabou com quaisquer defesas de Bella.

– Se Thelo... Eu a quero – sussurrou ele, estudando-a com apreciação. – Quando você responde assim, me enlouquece _Khriso mou_.

Ela contorceu-se e gemeu quando ele explorou o centro intimo entre as suas pernas. Ondas poderosas de prazer a percorreram quando Edward provocou o pequeno botão abaixo de seus pelos marrons claros. Toda resistência desapareceu. Seu ser inteiro estava centrado no desejo pulsante que ele lhe despertava... Um desejo que se tornou cada vez mais forte, até que o corpo de Bella explodiu num clímax espetacular... Uma explosão que começou no baixo-ventre e, de modo lento e maravilho, espalhou-se por todo o seu corpo.

Ainda estava inundado pela sensação abençoada e pela intensidade da experiência quanto Edward deslizou entre suas pernas e posicionou as mãos sob seus quadris para erguê-los. O pênis ereto e poderoso provocou a abertura úmida, fazendo-a arfar. Ele tentou penetrá-la, mas por um instante, o corpo delicado pareceu resistir á invasão. Com um gemido estrangulado, Edward posicionou-se de joelhos a fim de facilitar sua entrada, e a sua entrada. E a pele úmida finalmente cedeu para acomodá-lo bella gritou com o súbito prazer da penetração. Seu coração estava bombeando violentamente enquanto ele se movia, renovando-lhe a excitação e enlouquecendo-a mais uma vez. Nunca tinha sentido nada tão incrível. Impressionada pela intensidade explosiva de prazer que a envolverá minutos atrás, estava mais preparada quando a aconteceu de novo, antes que Edward alcançasse a própria liberação.

Depois da experiência magnífica, Bella sentiu-se chocada quando uma fraqueza física drenou suas respostas extravagantes.

– Meu sonho antigo tornou-se realidade – murmurou Edward, estendido na cama como um gato no calor do sol. Então, virou-se para ela e beijou-lhe a testa, estudando-a com satisfação. – Uma mulher de múltiplos orgasmos que deixa minha cama em chamas, _khriso mou_.

Bella estava envergonhada por ter sido tão responsiva. Não podia negar que sexo com Edward provara ser uma atividade extremamente prazerosa. Todavia, justo ou não, destacava-o pelo fato de ele ter lhe proporcionado tanto prazer. Afinal de contas, havia planejado apenas tolerar o sexo com ele, não deixá-lo com a impressão de que era um amante maravilhoso.

– e tão linda – Edward observou, acariciando-lhe os cabelos castanhos que cascateavam sobre os ombros. – mas muito imaginativa com relação à verdade.

Bella Enrubesceu. Afastando-se um pouco, perguntou: - isso significa...?

– Você me disse que já teve diversos amantes. Mas não acho que houve nem mesmo um.

– Bem, você esta errado – replicou ela, furiosa.

Edward capturou-lhe a mão quando ela tentou escapar para o outro lado da cama.

– Nunca dormi com uma virgem antes, mas você parecia uma.

Afrontada pela intimidade daquele comentário, Bella retirou sua mão da dele.

– Bem que você gostaria, não? – provocou o rosto corado. – Você é grego até a alma. Dorme com inúmeras mulheres, mas não quer uma que aprecie a mesma liberdade. Na verdade, sua maior fantasia hipócrita é uma virgem!

– Não fale assim comigo – avisou ele, o tom de voz serio e gelado.

– Se miso... Odeio você – retrucou Bella.

Levantando-se, refugiou-se no banheiro. Tremia inteira, e seus olhos estavam marejados com lagrimas contidos. Edward se tornará seu primeiro amante, mas ela preferia cortar a própria língua a admitir tal fato para ele. Não queria lhe dar essa satisfação... O conhecimento de que não tivera intimidade com nenhum homem desde que ele tinha saído de sua vida sete anos atrás, dizendo-lhe que ela se arrependeria por rejeitá-lo enquanto vivesse. Bella conhecera outros homens, mais infelizmente nenhum deles lhe causara o mesmo efeito que Edward Cullen. Tendo amado Edward e o perdido, estivera determinada a não se contentar com menos. E suas expectativas altas asseguraram que permanecesse solte ir e sozinha. Reconhecer o quanto havia traído seus próprios ideais doía. Edward a fazia sentir-se vulnerável e ameaçada. Ela tomou um banho, ainda abalada pelo fato de ele ter notado sua inexperiência. Apos anos de atividades atléticas e o processo de doação de óvulos que resultara na gravidez de sua irmã, estivera confiante de que ele não teria razão para adivinhar a verdade. Seu orgulho lhe negava qualquer direito á verdade.

Estava enrolada numa toalha quando uma batida soou á porta. Bella abriu.

- O que foi agora? – Qual é o problema com você? Demandou Edward. – somos bons juntos. Amanhã você vai conhecer Nessie. O que há de errado?

O som do nome de sua sobrinha, o lembrete do acordo deles, a acalmou.

– nada errado. Foi um longo dia, e acho que estou cansada – murmurou ela, passando por ele e indo para o quarto.

No closet, selecionou umas camisolas de alcinhas e voltou para a cama, censurando-se pela perda de controle. Estava sendo tola. Ser antagônica em relação a Edward era pura insanidade. Ofendido, ele se vingaria, e Bella teria mais a perder. Não era necessária a ele e muito menos insubstituível. Diversas mulheres ficariam felizes em assumir o papel de amante, e nenhuma delas o insultaria. Edward não estava acostumado com esse tipo de tratamento e não toleraria.

Muito cedo na manhã seguinte, ainda meio adormecida, ela o ouviu tomando banho e deixando o quarto. Uma criada há acordou algumas horas depois, e disse que Edward a esperava para o café da manhã. Ciente de que encontraria Nessie em algumas horas, Bella saltou da cama com entusiasmos e aprontou-se. Ofegante e tensa entrou na elegante e moderna sala de jantar.

– Bom dia – sussurrou cada célula do seu ser pulsando quando Edward largou o jornal e levantou-se em toda sua altura e postura de comando.

Ter feito sexo com ele aumentara incrivelmente sua consciência do poder daquele corpo másculo. Podia sentir um calor a envolvendo mesmo antes de encontrar os olhos verdes brilhantes. Ele a estudou com expressão inescrutável.

Por alguma razão, Bella recordou-se do primeiro encontro amoroso deles, sete anos atrás, quando Edward chegara a sua casa, sem aviso, numa manhã, acordando a família inteira, porque queria levá-la para passear de iate. O padrasto de Bella tinha demonstrado exagerada alegria, enquanto seus meio-irmãos gêmeos haviam ficado divididos entre aprovar ou desaprovar que o bilionário Cullen, com uma má reputação, tivesse interesse em uma das irmãs deles. Apenas sua mãe tivera reservas. Bella não se dera conta de quão rico, poderoso e famoso Edward era, até que viu o modo como outras pessoas o tratavam

Estava surpresa por seu apetite agora, e tomou um bom café da manhã antes de perguntar: - Nessie esta vindo para cá?

– Não. Ela estará nos esperando na _Hellenic Lady_, com a babá. Vamos navegar para a Grécia – Edward a informou.

Como o resto da família, Edward sentia-se o homem mais feliz do mundo quando estava num barco. Rose costumava reclamar muito sobre o amor de Emmet pela água, uma opinião que Bella não compartilhara.

– Espero que ela goste de mim – murmurou Bella antes que pudesse evitar a admissão de sua insegurança.

– É claro que vai gostar. – Ele lhe deu um olhar demorado, repleto de apreciação masculina.

Bella enrubesceu e mexeu seu café.

– Nessie também teve muita sorte por eu deixá-la sair da cama está manhã – murmurou Edward com voz rouca. Então descansou uma mão bronzeada na coxa dela, convidando-a a encará-lo. – Eu queria mantê-la a acordada a noite inteira. Moderação não é o meu estilo, _koukla mou._

Muito consciente do desejo intenso nos olhos verdes, Bella se descobriu inclinando-se para frente a fim de encontrar-lhe os lábios. Não poderia ter explicado o que a impulsionou a fazer aquele movimento corajoso. Mas o beijo espontâneo foi indescritivelmente doce e inebriante, enviando energia vibrante para todas as suas terminações nervosas. Um momento depois, as mãos de Edward estavam em seus cabelos, puxando-a para si, antes que ele a tirasse da cadeira diretamente para seus braços. Excitação a percorreu como fogo enquanto ele a carregava para o quarto.

_Nossa Como Ele é quente. Jesus me acuda! Bem ai esta o primeiro lemon da fic espero que vocês tenham gostado. Eu gostaria de agradecer a todas as minhas leitoras por terem comentado. E quem não comentou, por favor, comentem por que essa é a forma de vocês me incentivarem a continuar e tambem de me recompensar ao saber que vocês estão acompanhando essa historia envolvente de Herança da paixão de Lynne Grahan adaptada para os personagens da grande Stephanie Meyer. _

_Obrigado e beijos!_

_Fiquem com Deus e até ao próximo capitulo._

PS: AGRADECIMENTO A Ina Alice Cullen winchester pela rewiews gigantesca adorei o seu comentário e como presente vou revelar alguns espoilers.

Coitada da Reneé no próximo capitulo, Edward vai oferecer uma grande festa e no final Phil vai estar furioso e vai descontar na Esposa, e revelações serão feitas, conversas entre Carlisle e Edward serão ouvidas e o motivo da vingança será revelado para Bella há h á há...


	7. capitulo cinco

capitulo cinco

Bella estava tão nervosa que seu coração parecia querer saltar do peito no momento que viu Nessie no salão de recepção do iate de Cullen.

No primeiro olhar, reconheceu o quanto sua filha biológica se parecia com ela, com os cabelos marrons chocolate e olhos Castanhos em formato amendoado. (Na: essa parte é minha) "Bella tinha olhos um tanto diferentes do castanho normal, perto da íris tinha um leve contorno de uma cor verde azul e lilás que ficava inigualável a qualquer outra cor e ao perceber essa semelhança seu coração deu uma batida tão forte de tanta felicidade".

Perguntou-se com tristeza se, ironicamente, aquela semelhança, pronunciada, tinha despertada a insegurança de Rose sobre seu papel sobre mãe de Nessie. Menininha virou-se do brinquedo com o qual estava entretida e focou a atenção não em Bella, mas em Edward. Todavia, em vez de correr para cumprimentar o grego alto, como seria esperado, Nessie acenou e sorriu. Edward acenou de volta. – Ela sempre sorri quando me vê – comentou Edward, evidentemente contente com o estilo de seu cumprimento.

Bella aproximou-se se sua sobrinha e ajoelhou-se, o coração descompassado enquanto estudava a criança, cujos olhos castanhos revelavam curiosidade. Uma mãozinha tímida foi estendida para tocar os cabelos igualmente castanhos de Bella, então a menina removeu a mão rapidamente. Reconhecendo o medo de Nessie pelo desconhecido, Bella começou a conversar para se apresentar, e, dentro de minutos, tinha esquecido completamente a presença de Edward e da babá grega parada do outro lado do vasto salão. Quando se recordou da presença deles, olhou para trás, mas Edward havia desaparecido.

Logo descobriu que Nessie se animava quando ouvia musica e adorava dançar. A garotinha riu encantada quando Bella participou da dança infantil, e a atmosfera tornou-se mais relaxada. Quando refrescos foram servidos, Bella sentou-se para conhecer a jovem babá de sua sobrinha Sue, e descobriu mais sobre a rotina da criança. Enquanto as duas mulheres conversavam, bella fez um chapéu de guardanapo para divertir Nessie, que estava ficando entediada. Nessie finalmente concordou em se sentar no colo de Bella para comer uma fruta. O peso quente e sólido da criança em seu colo momentaneamente levou lagrimas de felicidade a seus olhos. Aquele era um momento que nunca imaginara que experimentaria. Naquele instante, todos os sacrifícios que fizera pareceram ter valido á pena.

Sue tinha muitas coisas interessantes para lhe contar. A jovem respeitava muito Edward para criticar o seu empregador. Mesmo assim, o que Bella descobriu, através de questões sutis, logo a convenceu de que Edward não possuía habilidades paternais e, provavelmente, não tinha interesse em admitir tal deficiência. Mas então, Nessie logo adormeceu em seus braços, e Bella seguiu Sue para uma cabine no deque inferior, decorada como um quarto de bebê, e colocou sua sobrinha no berço para uma soneca.

Desejosa por se refrescar... Algo que não tivera a chance de fazer mais cedo naquele dia, depois da partida apresada da cobertura de Londres... Bella retornou para a cabine principal, onde tomou uma ducha no fabuloso banheiro de mármore da suíte. Não pode deixar de sorrir ao reviver à tarde que acabara de passar. As horas pareciam ter voado enquanto estivera com Nessie. Uma comissária de bordo apareceu para lhe dizer que Edward a esperava no salão. Bella terminou de secar os cabelos, o corpo formigando em sintonia com seus pensamentos, porque não podia esquecer-se do amor erótico e excitante com Edward no inicio do dia, ou da liberação abençoada que experimentará mais uma vez nos braços dele.

– uma mudança de planos... Voaremos para Paris em uma hora – anunciou Edward quando ela se juntou a ele.

– Paris? – involuntariamente, ela estudou-lhe as feições bonitas. Mesmo num terno formal e gravata de seda escura, Edward emanava tanta sexualidade e energia que sua boca se secou completamente. – Por quê?

– Alguns amigos estão dando uma festa, e estou ansioso para exibi-la.

– Mas nessie está cama e exausta. Acabou de voar da Grécia – Bella o relembrou desconfortavelmente.

– Ela pode dormir durante o vôo. – Edward deu de ombros, ignorando o protesto. – Crianças são muito resistentes. Devo ter viajado ao redor do mundo com meus pais na idade dela. Como você se deu com Nessie? – Nós nos demos bem, mas levara tempo para que ela se apegue a mim. – Ainda assim, você será uma mãe melhor do que Rose foi – previu Edward com ironia.

Perplexidade e irritação com a critica a fizeram defender sua irmã falecida. – Por que está falando isso, pelo amor de Deus?

Manuseando um arquivo de negócios, Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha cor de bronze e olhou para cima novamente. – Não tenho medo da verdade, e morte não compra santidade. Você nunca deveria ter doado óvulos a sua irmã para que ela engravidasse. Rose não foi capaz de lidar com isso. Uma doadora anônima teria sido uma opção muito mais segura. – sobre o que está falando? – Bella exigiu saber.

Edward lhe enviou um olhar impaciente. – Não me diga que nunca percebeu que, na opinião de Rose, você era a irmãzinha inimiga? Brilhava mais do que ela em beleza e inteligência, e aumentou seus pecados atraindo meu interesse. – Isso é completamente absurdo! – Não é. Rose tentou me conquistar muito antes de olhar para Emmet, mas não mordi a isca.

Bella estava muito abalada por uma informação que nunca lhe passará pela cabeça antes. Rose se sentira atraída por Edward? Tal possibilidade jamais lhe ocorrera. – Isso é verdade?

Edward franziu o cenho. – por que eu mentiria sobre isso? Não fiquei satisfeito quando Rosalie começou a namorar Emmet, mas ele se apaixonou perdidamente por sua irmã.

Bella empalideceu as maçãs do rosto tornando-se mais proeminente sob a pele clara. Subitamente, coisas que não havia compreendido, mas que lhe deram uma sensação de desconforto estava sendo explicadas... As constantes reclamações de sua irmã sobre a inabilidade de Edward ser fiel durante o período que Bella o namorara, as acusações continuas de que Bella não apreciava sua sorte o bastante. – Independentemente do que sua irmã fez Emmet a perdoou, porque a amava. Mas quando você possibilitou que eles tivessem um bebê juntos, e Rosalie rejeitou a criança, Emmet não pode aceitar.

Bella arfou em perplexidade. - Rosalie rejeitou Nessie? Como? – Deixou a filha na s mão de empregados. Mesmo insistindo que não poderia viver sem o bebê, rejeitou Nessie após o nascimento. Emmet estava arrasado. Consultou médicos e psicólogos para a esposa, mas Rosalie se recusou a ir às consultas. E finalmente, Emmet começou a falar sobre se divorciar-se e pedir a custodia de Nessie. O casamento estava no fim quando eles faleceram.

Triste e abalada pela nova descoberta, Bella sentou-se pesadamente numa cadeira. – Eu não tinha idéia de que a situação era tão seria. Se eu soubesse, se Rose tivesse me recebido depois do nascimento de Nessie, talvez eu pudesse... – Você era a ultima pessoa que poderia tê-la ajudado. Rose tinha inveja de você. – É perfeitamente possível que Rose estivesse sofrendo de severa depressão pos-parto. Minha família não tentou ajudá-la – Perguntou Bella. – Não acho que eles reconheceram a extensão do problema, ou que queriam se envolver, uma vez que viram o casamento de Rosalie estava em grave crise – replicou Edward, sem rodeios.

Bella sabia que em tais circunstancias seu padrasto ditador teria dito à esposa que cuidasse da própria vida, e sua mãe não teria coragem de desafiá-lo, mesmo se discordasse. Bella sentia-se insuportavelmente triste. Rose sofrera de depressão? Todavia, nem mesmo Emmet tinha sido capaz de persuadi-la a procurar ajuda profissional.

A pobre Nessie experimentara uma vida insegura desde o momento que havia nascido. Bella agora entendia por que a garotinha era muito quieta e pouco ativa para sua idade. – quanto tempo você passa com Nessie? – perguntou para Edward.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse surpreso pela pergunta. – Eu a vejo todos os dias que estamos sob o mesmo teto. – Mas você brinca com ela? Conversa? Segura-a?

Edward retraiu-se com as perguntas diretas. – Não sou do tipo de homem que sabe demonstrar afeição. É por isso que você está aqui.

Com um suspiro, Bella se levantou. – Não quero ofendê-lo, mas preciso ser franca. No momento, tudo que você parece fazer é acenar para Nessie da porta do quarto dela uma ou duas vezes ao dia.

Edward ergueu as mãos em objeção ao tom de censura. – É um pequeno jogo que fazemos. Que mal há nisso?

Bella estava prestes a perder a paciência. Ele não era tão obtuso. Não podia acreditar que era um ótimo pai com um aceno de longa distancia. – Nessie precisa ser tocada. Precisa que conversem com ela e brinquem em sua companhia. A razão pela qual não correu para complementá-lo hoje é porque se acostumou a vê-lo a distancia. E é assim que você gosta disso, não é? Ser pai sem tocar. Mas Nessie precisa de contato real com você...

– O que devo fazer com um bebê? – questionou ele, claramente ofendido pela critica. – Sou um homem muito ocupado, e estou dando o melhor de mim

– Sei que está. Você só precisa de certo direcionamento – Murmurou Bella, de repente imaginando se o relacionamento dele com os pais disfuncionais também tinha sido baseado em acenos a partir da porta do quarto. – e então você seria brilhante, porque sempre faz muito bem tudo a que se determina.

Os olhos escuros brilharam, enquanto um sorriso lento e charmoso curvava a boca esculpida.

– Me elogiar não vai adiantar _glikia mou._

– Vai pensar melhor sobre voar para Paris... Pelo bem de Nessie? – pressionou Bella suavemente.

– Você não faz bem o papel da mulher doce e submissa.

Mortificada pelo tom irrisório que a informava de que ele entendera perfeitamente sua tentativa de impor seu modo de pensar, Bella endireitou a coluna, mesmo enquanto enrubescia.

– Eu estava tentando ser cuidadosa.

– Não gosto disso. Não combina com você – declarou Edward sem rodeios. – No primeiro dia que encontrou Nessie, preciso lembrá-la de que tomo todas as decisões em relação á criança?

Bella empalideceu com o lembrete. Encontrou olhos frios avisando que ele não tinha a intenção de permitir que sua autoridade fosse contestada, fazendo-a lembrar quem estava no controle, e que ela entrava num território perigoso do qual talvez não conseguisse sair. Era óbvio que Edward pretendia fazê-la cumprir ao pé da letra, o contrato que assinara. Bella havia prometido não interferir na criação de Nessie. Subitamente percebia o quanto seria difícil cuidar da filha enquanto seguia as regras.

– Primeiro _nós_ nessa questão, não a criança. _Não_ permita que Nessie se coloque no nosso caminho e cause discórdia – ordenou Edward com ênfase.

Bella queria lhe dizer o quão egoísta e irracional ele estava sendo, mas acabara de ser avisada que não ousasse. Edward Cullen tinha passado 32 anos de sua vida fazendo exatamente o que queria o tempo todo. Poderia tenta guiá-lo, mas ele nunca lhe daria a liderança. Quem ela era para pensar que poderia mudá-lo? O clima tenso e gelado fez os pelos dos braços se arrepiarem, então, virou-se para partir. – Aonde vai?

Bella parou apreensiva. – Eu... Preciso decidir o que vou vestir esta noite. – Não há necessidade, uma vez que você ainda não tem um guarda-roupa apropriado. Meu staff irá organizar uma seleção de vestidos e enviar para minha casa de Paris, e sua criada fará sua mala. Há muito pouco que você precisa fazer agora.

Bella virou-se. – Às vezes você me assusta... E no instante que vociferou essa admissão, arrependeu-se, mas lá estava: a mais completa verdade.

Edward pôs o arquivo de lado e levantou-se. – Eu não quero isso. Bella comprimiu os lábios trêmulos. – Não posso evitar a maneira como me sinto. – Você é uma das mulheres mais forte que já conheci.

Mas ele a estava transformando numa covarde, porque se ela falasse o que pensava perderia muito, pensou amargamente. Edward fechou uma mão sobre a sua e puxou-a mais perto. Com um movimento imperioso da cabeça, entrelaçou os dedos de ambos. – Se isso é tão importante, tentarei me esforçar mais com Nessie. – Estranhamente, ele hesitou, a boca generosa e sensual se comprimindo. – Mas não sei como fazer isso. Não tive uma infância convencional.

Bella estava ciente que mesmo aquela pequena admissão de ignorância era um grande passo para ele, e que qualquer tipo de mudança sincera da parte de Edward deveria ser apreciado e encorajado, mas ainda se sentia tão tensa e abalada que sua mão tremula na dele. – Eu sei – disse com sentimento, o coração apertado pela infância cruelmente problemática de Edward, a qual, graças aos pais dele, tinha sido muito bem documentada pela mídia. – Minha primeira lembrança é de meu pai gritando com a minha mãe quando eu quase me afoguei numa piscina. Eles estavam bêbados ou drogados... – Os ombros largos se movimentaram, as feições fortes endureceram. – Estavam tão ocupados com a briga que me deixaram no terraço e se esqueceram de mim. Eu sei o que _não_ se _deve_ fazer se você tem um filho. – Sim é claro que sabe – concordou Bella. – Quando você é criança, é assustador ver adultos brigando e descontrolados. A primeira vez que vi Phil bater na minha mãe, pensei que o mundo fosse acabar... – Ao perceber o que revelara sem quere, Bella ficou apavorada por seu descuido e silenciou. – Repita isso – Pediu Edward, os olhos se estreitando, revelando sua perplexidade. – A primeira vez que você viu seu padrasto _bater_ na sua mãe?

Como pudera deixar aquilo escapar? – Não quero falar sobre o assunto. Eu realmente não pretendia lhe contar isso!

Edward levou uma mão ao queixo dela e ergueu-o, forçando-a a encará-lo. – Mas agora que contou, não há como voltar atrás ou negar. Phil Dryer tem o hábito de bater na sua mãe/

Bella estava muito pálida e repleta de vergonha, uma vez que nunca fora capaz de superar aquela sórdida realidade. – Não acho que a violência acontece tanto quanto agora quanto no passado... Pelo menos, espero que não – Confessou, tremendo. – Mas faz tanto tempo que não os contato que realmente não tenho idéia. – Ele alguma vez bateu em você? – perguntou Edward. – Não, somente em minha mãe. Foi pena que ele não tivesse um tipo de acordo legal redigido previamente, como o seu, antes que eles se casassem, embora não tenho certeza se minha mãe teria assinado se soubesse o que a esperava! – Sobre o que está falando? – questionou Edward. – Bem, era por isso que ela apanhava... Porque protestava quando ele não passava a noite em casa. Phil estava sempre com outra mulher – Explicou Bella com rancor. – Acho que teve casos com todas as secretarias, assim como as melhores amigas de mamãe. Como você, Phil é fortemente atraído pelo sexo oposto e é um mulherengo incorrigível.

Olhos brilhantes a fitaram e hostilidade. – Nunca machuquei uma mulher na minha vida, ou jamais machucaria. Não insinuei que machucaria. Não é por isso que você me assusta – confessou Bella. – Assusta-me porque é tão frio, tão duro e determinado a vencer cada batalha. É tudo do seu jeito e somente do seu jeito. E tentar não temer ás conseqüências disso é um constante desafio. – Não quero que você se sinta dessa maneira, mas não posso mudar quem sou. – Edward deu um suspiro exasperado. – O fato de você me comparar a Phil Dryer é revelador. Enxerga-nos como personalidades parecidas, uma comparação que rejeito completamente. Mas estou chocado pelo o que acabei de descobrir. Mal posso acreditar que não me disse uma palavra sete anos atrás. – Era um assunto particular. Cresci com uma mãe que fez a mim e aos meus irmãos jurarmos silencio. Crescemos sentindo vergonha e escondendo essa situação. Essa violência jamais era discutida. Todos tentavam fingir que não acontecia. – Mesmo seus irmãos? – perguntou Edward com incredulidade crescente. – Rosalie tambem nunca comentou isso para Emmet. – Rose ignorava a situação, e os gêmeos ainda eram muito jovens quando saí de casa para ir à faculdade. Não sei como estão as coisas agora. Sempre desejei que aquilo parasse, mas suspeito que o pensamento desejoso fosse em vão – murmurou ela com sofrimento. – Agora, podemos mudar de assunto, por favor?

Indiferente ao apelo, Edward fixou os olhos nela. – Você acha que posso ser como seu padrasto, não é? Esta foi uma das razoes pelas quais não quis se casar comigo. – Não quero mais discutir isso – disse Bella baixinho, então se virou e simplesmente saiu do salão. Estava tremendo muito e amaldiçoando a si mesma. De jeito nenhum lhe contaria a verdade. É claro que vira similaridades entre ela e o padrasto. Mas, com Edward, não tinha sido violência que temera, mas sim viver com um parceiro infiel. Amara-o muito para encarar essa perspectiva.

Bella estava supervisionando a criada fazer sua mala quando Edward entrou na cabine. Com o movimento casual de uma das mãos, ele dispensou a criada, enquanto tirava a gravata com a outra. – Você guarda muitos segredos de mim, moli mou – murmurou ele friamente. – Não gosto da idéia. Vou lhe dizer agora... Isso tem de mudar.

Bella arqueou a sobrancelha. – simplesmente assim?

Olhos dourados inflexíveis a desafiaram – simplesmente assim. Não tente me manter fora de sua vida. – Edward... Ameaças não criam o tipo de atmosfera que encoraja confiança e confidências – apontou ela, o rubor no rosto acentuando o brilho nos olhos cor chocolate. Edward removeu o paletó. – quando você pretendia me contar que não tem contato com sua família há anos?

Bella ficou tensa. – Eu já lhe contei isso quando admiti que ninguém me avisou sobre a morte de Rosalie e Emmet. Houve uma briga horrível na noite que falei que não me casaria com você não os vejo desde então.

Edward franziu o cenho. – A separação começou naquela época? – Sim. Na opinião de Phil, era o meu dever me casar com você pelo bem da família. Ele ficou furioso. Meus irmãos tambem acharam que eu era insana por dizer não. Ficaram do seu lado, não do meu, porque você é muito rico e uma conexão que proporciona lucros – Continuou ela amargamente. – Se isso tivesse acontecido alguns séculos atrás, eles teriam me trancado num convento e me deixado lá pelo resto da vida – Eu não sabia que sua família tinha reagido assim. Emmet mencionou que você não voltou mais para casa, mas presumi que isso se devia ao fato de estar muito ocupada com sua formação em medicina – admitiu-o. – Agora que você está comigo e com Nessie, eles não podem continuar se comportando como se você não existisse. – Não acredite nisso. Não me dou bem com Phil, nunca me dei. – Você nunca me dei. – Você não precisa se relacionar com ele ou com ninguém que desgoste agora – Edward a informou preguiçosamente. – Meu circulo social é muito seletivo.

Bella tentou não pensar na raiva de seu padrasto se ele subitamente se descobrisse excluído do circulo social de Cullen, e reprimiu um tremor. Observou Edward a remover a camisa para revelar a musculatura poderosa do peito e o estomago reto e firme. Ele realmente tinha um corpo magnífico, teve de reconhecer, enquanto seus mamilos enrijeciam o sutiã. Uma pulsação entre as coxas a deixou tensa. Estava recordando-se do calor da pele dele quando o tocara, do tormento que aquela língua lhe provocava, aquele corpo sólido contra o seu. As palmas de suas mãos formigavam. O coração batia descompassado.

Edward a estudou com expressão sardônica, obviamente percebendo sua reação. – Não – sussurrou ele. – Não temos tempo. O prazer é muito mais doce quando adiado, glikia mou.

Envergonhada por ter demonstrada sua reação tão abertamente, ele censurou a si mesma em silencio. Achava-o tão irresistível assim? Como seu corpo poderia traí-la a ponto de ferir-lhe o orgulho? Era tão desesperada por sexo que mal podia esperar que Edward a tocasse novamente? A experiência de seu prazer físico poderia tê-la mudado tanto, deixando-a tão desejosa? Reprimiu um tremor interno de desgosto. O que estava lhe acontecendo? De repente, sentia-se como uma adolescente sofrendo de uma paixão embaraçosa que tinha saído do controle.

Nessie começou a chorar no aeroporto. Cansada e acordada rudemente de seu sono, a garotinha não estava no humor de encontrar-se em lugares estranhos, cercada por rostos e vozes desconhecidos. No momento que o avião particular Cullen decolou, Nessie Chorava com toda a força de seus pulmões. Sem uma palavra, Bella foi ajudar Sue, que parecia esgotada, uma vez que Nessie continuava soluçando, apesar de seus esforços para acalmá-la.

– Que pesadelo! O Sr. Cullen está sendo perturbado – A jovem babá falou para Bella, parecendo se sentir culpada. Isso nunca deveria acontecer.

Bella logo descobriu que não havia uma solução mágica capaz de acalmar uma criança exausta e muito nervosa, que estava expressando seu desgosto por ter sua rotina destruída. Embora Nessie pudesse ser distraída por alguns minutos, logo começava a chorar de novo. Bella levou-a para o compartimento interno, sentou-se na cama e embalou-a, enquanto cantava para a menininha. Miraculosamente, aquilo pareceu acalmá-la, mas então Nessie protestava ferozmente cada vez que Bella tentava deitá-la na cama. Bella passou a viagem toda com a criança nos braços.

– Devolva-a para a babá – instruiu Edward quando eles estavam prestes a ir para a limusine que os aguardavam em Paris.

Nessie foi tirada de seus braços, enquanto tentava agarrá-la, um processo que causou o retorno dos soluços. Bella achou muito difícil partir. – Bem, não acho que precisamos nos preocupar com o processo de criar elos – observou Edward com total falta de compaixão. – Você claramente tem grandes habilidades maternais. Só faz um dia, e Nessie já esta apegada a você.

– Ela está triste.

– Uma das lições de vida é que Nessie não pode ter você sempre que quiser – declarou ele. – Pelo restante da tarde, você estará completada mente ocupada.

Na verdade, Bella mal teve tempo de respirar na magnífica casa de Paris antes que uma seleção de vestidos espetaculares chegasse para que escolhesse um. Um grupo de pessoas de um salão de beleza veio a seguir, a fim de aprontá-la para a festa. Desta vez, Bella foi menos tolerante, enquanto suportava o "banho de beleza". Talvez, porque preferisse passar seu tempo com Nessie, agitou-se e reclamou o tempo todo enquanto faziam suas unhas, seus cabelos e sua maquiagem, deixando-a num nível de perfeição que ela jamais teria alcançado sozinha. Uma criada ajudou-a com o maravilhoso vestido azul, e Bella estudou seu reflexo. Seus cabelos castanhos sedosamente ao redor dos ombros, o vestido perfeito para uma figura alta e delgada. Reconhecer que nunca estivera tão bonita antes não teve impacto sobre sua frustração pela perspectiva de ter de passar por aquela longa rotina toda vez que aparecesse em publico.

Edward entrou no quarto. –Quero que você use este conjunto.

Muito ciente da avaliação dele, Bella abriu a tampa da caixa de jóias que Edward pôs sobre acama. Ao olhar para o conjunto de colar e brincos de diamantes com safiras, arfou.

– Meu Deus... Estou impressionada.

–Assim deveria estar. É um conjunto da família.

Bella ficou tensa.

– Então eu não deveria usar.

– As jóias estão apodrecendo no cofre há décadas. Alguém deve usá-las – decretou Edward num tom de voz que não dava espaço para protesto.

Sentindo-se mais como uma boneca ornada por outras, bella colocou as jóias.

– quero dar uma olhada em Nessie antes de irmos – disse ela, mal se olhando no espelho para ver o incrível efeito do colar e brincos.

– Você tem cinco minutos.

Bella ficou arrasada ao descobrir que Nessie ainda estava acordada e chorando sem parar. Também havia rejeitado a comida que Sue tentara lhe dar. Bella ergueu a garotinha do berço e examinou-a. logo descobriu que Nessie estava com febre e que tinha dois gânglios linfáticos no pescoço.

– O que houve? – Edward perguntou de trás dela, alguns minutos depois.

– Acho que Nessie está com amidalite. É provavelmente viral, portanto antibióticos não vão resolver.

Edward virou-se para sua assistente, que o acompanhara até lá, e instruiu-o a chamar um médico. Bella mordiscou o lábio. Não queria deixar Nessie naquele estado. Edward lhe deu um olhar sardônico, fazendo-a erguer o queixo ao reconhecer um desafio direto. Rapidamente, Bella anotou o numero de seu celular e entregou a Sue, pedindo-lhe que lhe telefonasse para mantê-la informada. Então apertou a mãozinha de Nessie e partiu com lagrimas nos olhos.

– Ela não está seriamente doente, está? – perguntou Edward.

– Não, é claro que não. Nessie ficará boa.

– Então, lembre se de que você é medica e pare de reagir exageradamente – disse ele. – Estamos indo a uma festa.

– Eu preferiria ficar aqui – admitiu Bella, imaginando como ele estava planejando fazê-la se sentir culpada também. Seu desejo de confortar Nessie não tinha nada a ver com o fato de ser médica.

– Mas outro médico ira examiná-la. Ela estará nas mãos de profissionais competentes. Se houver alguma causa para preocupação, seremos informados – apontou Edward.

Sentido que estava criando um estresse desnecessário, Bella respirou profundamente e viu seu reflexo num espelho gigante, enquanto desciam a escadaria em espiral até o hall. Mal reconhecia a si mesma com aquelas jóias brilhando no pescoço e nas orelhas, e no vestido glorioso reluzindo nas luzes suaves.

Edward fechou uma mão sobre a sua. – Você esta deslumbrante, _moli mou._

_**muito obrigada a todos as pessoas que comentaram, eu queria me desculpar porque eu cometi um erro os espoiler são para o capitulo seis e não o cinco é nesse que o padrasto de Bella espanca ainda mais violentamente a esposa.**_

**_beijos e ate o proximo capitulo_**


	8. Capitulo seis

a festa era o apartamanto de Ben Cheney, um banqueiro internacional e um dos melhores amigos de Edward. Ben e sua esposa, Angela, moravam na exclusiva avenida f

Montaigne, perto de Champs-Elysées, onde uma multidão de _paparazzi _ esperava na rua, para tirar fotos dos convidados que chegavam. desta vez, Bella imitou Edward, mantendo a cabeça alta e agindo como se a imprensa fosse invisivel.

o apartamento dos Cheney tinha sido transformado, com incrivel extravagancia, num cenário marroquino para a festa. as paredes coloridas de tendas, lanternas penduradas e a fonte do hall coberta com petalas de rosas aromaticas fizeram os olhos de Bella se arregalarem. Edward ancorou-a a seu lado e apresentou-a aos anfitriões. Ela gostou imediatamente de Angela, uma morena vibrante, com um sorriso contagioso.

- acredito que você é medica? - observou Ben Cheney.

- sim, porém não pratico maais - replicou Bella sem maiores explicações.

Angela a estudou surpresa.

- Mas por que não?

- Bella planeja se devotar á minha casa e á sobrinha, Nessie - adiantou-se Edward.

- Não é facil ficar ociosa - observou Angela. - Sou advogada, Bella e, depois que minha licença maternidade acabou, eu estava pronta para voltar ao trabalho _correndo_!

- Você tem filhos? - perguntou Bella.

Angela não precisou de mais encorajamento para separar Bella de Edward e levá-la ao andar de cima, a fim de mostrar-lhe sua adorável filha de dez meses, que dormia tranquilamente no berço. As duas mulheres conversaram.

- Você é tão natural, não o estilo usual das companheiras de Edward - Comentou Angela com curiosidade evidente. - Diversas ex-namoradas dele estão aqui hoje, e são todas gananciosas. Eu não deveria ter roubado você.

Não se pode deixar Edward sozinho por um momento. As mulheres realmente enlouquecem por ele.

Bella deu de ombros, ainda furiosa com Edward e sua insensibilidade pela doença de Nessie, forçando-a a vir áquela festa. Naquele momento, não se importava com as mulheres que o rodeavam.

- Edward sabe muito bem cuidar de si mesmo - respondeu suavimente.

seu celular tocou antes que ela se juntasse a Edward, e Bella permaneceu no Hall, onde era mais silencioso para poder falar Sue. Nessie ainda estava chorando, com sede mais se recusando a beber liquido por causa da dor na garganta. Além disso, a febre alta permanecia uma fonte de preocupação. quando Bella guardou o telefone, percebeu que Edward a observava. Ele a chamou com um gesto imperioso que não a aceitava recusa. com os labios comprimidos, ela sentiu-se como um cãozinho obediente tendo sua coleira puxada.

indiferente ao seu humor, Edward traçou-lhe o lábio inferior.

- Você parece uma rainha esta noite.

Os olhos azuis brilharam.

- Digna de seu investimento?

- Somente o tempo dirá - respondeu ele. - Mas você é definitivamente um trofeu. todos os homens na sala a notaram.

- Estou radiante - zombou Bella num tom entediado.

um brilho de apreciação iluminou os olhos escuros de Edward, e um sorriso sensual curvou-lhe a boca.

- Não agora, porém mais tarde. Pretendo aproveitar o máximo do fato de que é minha, _Khriso mou_.

Com a equipe de segurança dele agindo como um filtro protetor, um constante fluxo de pessoas tentava se aproximar de Edward. Alguns eram amigos, outros estavam interessados em discutir oportunidades de negócios, mas a maioria queria tirar vantagem da oportunidade de conhecer um dos homens mais ricos do mundo. Bella, observando a reação das outras mulheres em relação a ele, ficou impressionada ao perceber como elas flertavam abertamente. Edward apresentou-se para varias pessoas.

- Vamos dançar - Disse ele, pegando-lhe a mão, enquanto a conduzia para a pista de dança.

Aquela era a primeira vez em mais de uma hora que Edward reconhecia a sua existência. Estavam chegando á pista quando o celular de Bella vibrou em sua bolsa de mão. Pegando-o, apesar do olhar de censura de Edward, ela o deixou e retornou para o Hall, a fim de falar com Sue.

Descobriu qu o médico tinha ido lá, e confirmado o diagnóstico de amidalite e prescrito o tratamento. a medicação estava finalmente baixando a temperatura de Nessie e aliviando a dor de garganta. com o coração mais leve, Bella foi á procura de Edward, debatendo se ele merecia ou não saber da boa noticia.

Angela a parou para conversar, e Bella estava finalmente seguindo para a pista de dança quando seu celular tocou novamente. Ficou perplexa quando pôs o telefone na orelha e ouviu uma vez que teria jurado que nunca mais ouviria.

- Bella... é você? - Reneé Dryer estava exigindo saber. - Sua amiga, Alice, deu-me seu numero.

- Mamãe? - Murmurou Bella, a boca seca pelo choque, andando para a janela e olhando para as luzes de Paris.

- Onde você está?

-Em Paris.

- Com ele? soube que há uma foto sua num jornal britanico com Edward Cullen. Não pude acreditar que era você, até que foi confirmado. - O que está fazendo com ele? - perguntou sua mãe fervorosamente.

- Estou morando com ele e ajudando-o a cuidar de Nessie - Admitiu Bella com relutancia.

- Você enlouqueceu? Não se casou com ele quando recebeu a proposta, mas sete anos depois está feliz em ser a prostituta de Edward?

Com aquela palavra horrivel, Bella começou a transpirar.

- Não é assim, mãe...

- É claro que é. Não poderia ser de outra maneira com um Cullen no papel de lider. estamos todos desgostosos e embaraçados por seu comportamento. O que acha que isso faz com nossa posição aos olhos da familia e dos amigos? Como pôde ser tão egoísta? Como foi capaz de nos envergonhar dessa maneira?

- A moral não é a mesma para as mulheres desde a idade média - protestou Bella. - estou vivendo um relacionamento com Edward. Isso não significa que me tornei prostituta.

- Seu padrasto diz que, por causa, não poderemos mais visitar Nessie agora! - reclamou Renneé Dryer com um soluço. - Ele fala que se fizermos isso, parecerá que concordamos com essa situação.

Bella estava pálida.

- Isso é mentira e irracional. Você é avó de Nessie, e seu direito de vê-la não deve ser influenciado por meu relacionamento com Edward.

- Uma imagem vale mil palavras, Bella - Disse sua mãe amargamente. - No mês passado, Edward Cullen estava com outra mulher, uma de uma lista muito longa de mulheres. agora, com certeza, você está usando um vestido caríssimo e uma fortuna em diamantes ao redor do pescoço, que jamais teria condições de comprar. Então, diga-me... se isso não faz de você uma prostituta, o que faz?

O telefone ficou mdo, negando a Bella a chance de se defender. uma pequena voz em sua mente questionou o que mais poderia ter dito quando era claro que sua mãe não estava preparada para ouvir. Atordoada, com as acusações zangadas de sua mãe ainda soando em seus ouvidos, Bella guardou o celular na bolsa. Uma prostituta... uma palavra que nunca ouvira sair da boca de sua mãe antes. mas sabia quem teria vociferado a palavra horrivel primeiro: seu padrasto Phil teria gritado e esbravejado até que a esposa estiesse aborrecida o bastante para ligar para a filha e passar a opinião da familia pessoalmente. Não seria a r primeira vez que Phil usava a esposa como porta-voz.

Angela Chenney a abordou com uma expressão preocupada no rosto adorável.

- acho melhor você ir resgatar Edward, antes que aconteça uma briga por causa dele.

Distraida depois do telefonema pertubador, Bella a seguiu e vi Edward sentado preguiçosamente num sofá. três lindas mulheres o cercavam. Estavam todas em cima dele, rindo, dando-lhe olhares insinuantes e leves toques, sinalizando convites sexuais. Bella se sentiu nauseada com a cena, e esperou que Edward se defendesse sozinho. se existisse um homem nascido para cuidar de si mesmo, sem a ajuda de ninguem, era Edward. Mas ele não fez nenhum movimento para rejeitar os avanços das mulheres, e quando uma delas se levantou, ele a acompanhou para a pista de dança.

- Ele ficou sozinho quase a noite inteira - murmurou angela freneticamente. - Não está acostumado a ser negligenciado.

- Esta dizendo que eu o negligenciei? - questionou Bella, enquanto observava Edward e uma ruiva sexy dançarem salsa com consideravel destreza e prazer. Vê-lo sorrir e coectar-se tão intimamente a outra mulher causou-lhe uma dor imensurável. Havia uma enorme quantidade de flertes acontecendo. Bella permaneceu ali, olhando a cena, atormentada por mais dor do que imaginava ser possivel.

- Eu não pretendia ser critica - disse Angela sem graça.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Edward tem mais carisma do que merece. as mulheres sempre o desculpam quando ele se comporta mal - comentou Bella, teria visto aquilo acontecer em muitas ocasiões sete anos antes. - Mas eu não.

infelizmente, Edward estava apenas sendo ele mesmo... um mulherengo assumido se divertindo. Bella, todavia, não podia suportar ver toda aquela cena acontecendo diante de seus olhos, particularmente quando a condenação de sua mãe não lhe saia da cabeça. certamente uma mulher com o rotulo de "prostituta" ficaria parada ali e aceitaria o comportamento de Edward?

- Não posso ficar, Angela. Você avisa Edward que fui embora? Mas não se apresse em fazer isso - aconselhou, virando-se e indo em direção á porta da frente.

- Não faça isso, Bella. gosto muito de você, e ele ficará furioso com sua partida - protestou a outra mulher.

- Edward estava apenas flertando, isso não significa nada para ele. Mulheres desse tipo o abordam todos os dias. mas você é diferente. Esta usando as safiras Cullen e tem um cerebro.

Bella olhou para trás, vendo Edward e a ruiva. Sentiu-se doente de raiva e mágoa, e a profundidade de sua reação a assustou. A mão que afastou os cabelos úmidos da testa estava tremendo. Desceu o elevador para o saguão do edificio piscaram quando ela partiu sozinha, sem a mesma elegância da chegada. Mas então reconhecia que estava fugindo de seus proprios sentimentos tanto quanto estava fugindo de seus proprios sentimentos tanto quanto estava dando as costas a uma cena de humilhação pública. Sentia-se apavorada por sua sensibilidade exacerbada e emoções poderosas que a dominavam. Por que deveria lhe importar tanto o que Edward fazia? Não era capaz de desligar sua respostas emocionais a ele? Naquele momento, não se importava com o acordo que havia assinado. Recusava-se a agir como uma prostituta comprada, que era obrigada a aceitar qualquer comportamento imoral da parte dele. Uma partida digna da festa era a única opção com a qual podia lidar.

De volta á casa, foi para o quarto do bebê. Nessie estava dormindo pacificamente, enquanto Sue também dormia ao lado, com a porta aberta. Bella olhou para a garotinha com um misto de alivio, amor e sofrimento. Lembrou que Nessie tinha se virado bem antes de conhecê-la, e que não sentiria sua falta. Além disso, com Bella longe, a menina poderia receber a visita da avó.

Sua criada ajudou-a a remover o vestdo e as safiras.

Bella vestiu jeans e camiseta e guardou na mala os poucos itens pessoais que havia levado de Londres. Então uma batida forte á porta reverberou na casa inteira, e ela enrijeceu.

- Bella!

Bella tremeu ao ouvir o som áspero de seu nome nos lábios de Edward

- Estou no quarto...

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

Bella ergueu o queixo e o encarou.

- O que você estava fazendo? Se acha que vou ficar de braços cruzados enquanto você flerta com outras mulheres na minha frente, está muito enganado!

- Você não pode me abandonar num lugar público! - exclamou ele em tom de condenação. - Nunca.

- Rasgue o acordo. Estou indo embora, portanto suas regras não tem mais valor.

Edward a olhou com zombaria.

Está cheia de si agora. Não tem permissão para fugir quando as coisas esquentam para você. - Nunca fugi de nada na vida! - gritou ela, perdendo o controle de seu temperamento, normalmento calmo.

- Você foge de tudo que a aborrece.

- Não estou aborrecida! - Bella praticamente gritou.

- Esta não é a Bella calma e sensata qua conheço.

- Mas você não me _conhece_.

Uma sombracelha cor de bronze se arqueou.

- Não?

- Não, você não me conhece - repetiu ela.

Edward a estudou.

- Tenho de confessar que não esperava uma reação tão histerica.

- Quem você está chamando de histerica? - demandou Bella, furiosa. - E por que o uso desta palavra, "esperar"? Está sugerindo que deliberadamente escolheu flertar com outra mlher para provocar uma reação minha?

Olhando-a fixamente, Edward abriu as mãos num gesto gracioso que nem confirmava nem negava.

- Eu faria algo tão calculado?

- Sm! - Acusou ela. - Faria se isso o divertisse, porque é cruel e gosta de manipular as pessoas.

- Eu poderia simplesmente ter lhe dito que você estava simplesmente ter lhe dito que você estava se comportando mal - murmurou ele. - Não é educado ficar atendendo telefonemas quando se está acompanhada.

Ultrajada pela censura de seu proprio comportamento, Bella o olhou com incredulidade.

- Como ousa me dizer que eu estava me comportando mal?

- É a verdade. Seu comportamento foi horrivel esta noite. Entrou num estado de mau humor e nunca saiu dele.

- Isso é ridiculo!

- É? Você não queria deixar Nessie.

- E daí se sou humana e cuidadosa? O que é mais do que qualquer um poderia dizer de sua atitude esta noite.

Não deu a minima para Nessie estar doente - condenou Bella com fervor.

- Então por que me certifiquei de falar com o médico que a atendeu? Por que liguei para Sue a fim de sabe noticias depois disso?

Bella cerrou os dentes, enquanto lhe dava um olhar que teria feito um homem menos fraco tremer.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha falado com o médico... não mencionou isso.

- Posso não ter agido de modo dramatico e emotivo como você, mas isso não significa que tambem não me preocupei com Nessie esta noite.

Bella respirou profundamente.

- Peço desculpas se o julguei erroneamente nesta questão.

- Julgou - replicou ele, esfregando sal numa ferida já aberta.

- Mas eu não estava de mau humor mais cedo. estava irritada com você - admitiu com raiva

- Não sou tão insensivel para não entender a sua mensagem, mas foi infantilidade sua demonstrar seu humor em publico. - Edward lhe ofereceu um olhar zangado. Sou umhomem que valoriza a discrição, mas esta noite você fez uma cena para as colunas de fofocas. Faça isso mais uma vez e a mandarei de volta para Londres.

Bella o encarou com puro ódio.

- Não precisa fazer isso. Estou indo embora. Mas você é bom em virar o jogo. Não disse uma palavra sobre seu comportamento iadequado, exceto implicando que estava dando sinais encorajadores para outras mulheres apenas para me irritar.

Edward deu uma gargalhada, o som inesperado quebrando a atmosfera tensa do cômodo.

- Não para irritar você.

- Não me importo nenhum pouco com o que você faz - declarou Bella, fechando a mala.

- Mentirosa - ele a desafiou. - Para uma mulher que alega não ser ciumenta, você ficou louca de ciume esta noite.

Bella enrijeceu, enviou-lhe um olhar fulminante e pôs a mala no chão. Estava tão furiosa que queria atirar objetos nele. Como Edward ousava acusá-la de sentir ciúme? Como ousava ter o poder de advinhar sentimentos que ela não admitia nem para si mesma? Enquanto saía do quarto de maneira intempestiva, ele a seguiu e tirou-lhe a mala da mão.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo? - protestou Bella.

- Impedindo-a de fazer algo muito estupido, Moli mou - disse Edward, abrindo a porta do closete jogando a mala lá dentro.

- Não sou nenhuma prostituta que vai aceitar qualquer coisa de você! - Exclamou ela, adrenalina correndo por suas veias e impossibilitando-a de raciocinar com clareza. - Não estou interessada no seu dinheiro ou no que você pode comprar para mim. Isso não me impressiona. Nada que me ofereça poderia me persuadir a tolerar como você me tratou esta noite!

- Mesmo se eu admitir que é a única mulher que quero é você? - murmurou ele, inclinando-se elegantemente contra a porta para fechá-la. - Sim, fiz uma experiencia esta noite, eu queria uma reação.

- Uma experiencia? - repetiu Bella com total incredulidade.

- Uma experiencia inofensiva. Somente uma mulher muito possessiva ficaria tão inflamada de me ver dançando com outra mulher.

As mãos delgadas de Bella se fecharam com força. Tantas emoções borbulhavam em seu interior que se sentia quase violenta, e incrivelmente vulnerável ao mesmo tempo.

- Mas isso foi tudo que fiz - continuou com firmeza. - Nada mais.

A crua verdade da declaração a abalou até o âmago.

Então ele tinha dançado com outra mulher, sorriso e rido... grande coisa! Interações socias dsse tipo eram normais em festas. O que a fizera reagir de forma tão exagerada? Por que sentia como se a raiva estivese prestes a explodir, e incapaz de contê-la? Edward quisera uma reação e ela lhe dera. Somente uma mulher muito possessiva... E apesar de todas as suas negações, Bella era possessiva, não? Violentaente possessiva, com sentimentos e respostas nascidas de anos vendo fotografias de Edward com outras mulheres e lendo sobre os casos dele. Alice havia sugerido que aquela obsessão não era saudável, e tinha razão, pois aquilo desencadeara um ciume que Bella nem mesmo reconhecera.

- Talvez eu tenha reagido de modo exagerado - admitiu com dificuldade, porque não era facil abrir mão de seu um momento, analisou o sentimento que a consumira e quase a persuadira a desistira do que mais queria. Tinha verdadeiramente pensado em sacrificar Nessie por causa de um iume tolo? Estava apavorada com seu comportamento.

Um silencio tenso se estendeu.

Bella estudou o perfil clássico de Edward, seu nivel de nervosismo muito alto. ele flertara de propósito para ver-lhe a reação, e a teria torturado para conseguir um pedido de desculpas. ela o detestava, não apenas pela atitude de Edward, mas pelo fato de ele ter apreciado causar-lhe uma sensação de medo. De súbito, não queria mais analisar os motivos que a tinham feito perder seu bom-senso.

- Os últimos dias... todas as mudanças em miha vida... têm sido muito estressantes - admitiu ela, a voz baixa e tensa, porque seu orgulho estava ferido.

- È claro - Edward concordou tão instantaneamente com a falsa desculpa que a pegou de surpresa

Ela estava parada ao lado de um espelho, e olhou para o reflexo. A ilusão da perfeição havia desaparecido agora substituida por cabelos emaranhados, rímel borrado, batom e camiseta comprados num conserto de rock.

- Ás vezes, vou longe demais - admitiu Edward, o rosto totalmente inexpressivo. - Mas nunca mais me deixe sozinho num lugar público.

Bella assentiu em concordancia, sentindo um nó na garganta. Temia começar a chorar e dar vazão ás suas emoções a qualquer momento. Lutava para restabelecer sua inteligencia e controle. Edward se aproximou antes que ela pudesse erguer qualquer barreira. A sensualidade inebriante da boca sensual encontrou a num beijo ardente.

Bella mergulhou no beijo como alguem que estava se afogando e precisava de ar. Desejo espalhou-se por todo o seu corpo numa corrente de reação. Entrelaçou as mãos nos cabelos ruivos. Podia sentir a paixão do corpo poderoso contra o seu, e nem mesmo as roupas entre eles disfarçavam a rigidez da ereção masculina.

O conhecimento do desejo de Edward impossibilitou-a de resistir ao proprio desejo potente. O gosto único de Edward a deixou zonza e ofegante. Ele segurou-a pelos quadris e a sentou-a na beira da cama, onde lhe removeu o jeans.

- Não sei dançar salsa daquele jeito - Bella se ouviu dizendo abruptamente. - Como a ruiva...

- Posso cuidar disso - declarou Edward, erguendo-lhe a camiseta e enterrando o rosto no vale entre os seios, enquanto a livrava das pequenas peças de renda e seda que ainda o separavam das curvas delgadas.

O peito de Bella movimentava-se rapidamente com a respiração ofegante. Estava muito ciente de cada movimento dele. Os pelos despontando no maxilar roçando contra seus seios a fizeram tremer.

- Eu quero você - admitiu ela num sussurro rouco.

Cílios bronze exuberantes se ergueram dos olhos dourados

- Eu morri e fui para o paraíso - disse Edward suavemente. - Pensei que nunca ouviria essas palavras de seus labios.

- Nós só estamos juntos há dois dias! - protestou Bella.

- Desde quando tive paciencia? - Longos dedos deslizaram entre suas pernas delgadas com movimentos tão eroticos, que Bella não pôde conter um pequeno grito.

Inclinou a cabeça contra os travesseiros e arqueou a coluna, entregando-se ás caricias torturantes. Gemeu alto quando Edward usou a boca para provocar-lhe os mamilos sensiveis. Havia uma dor doce se construindo em seu baixo-ventre enquanto seus musculos internos ficavam tensos e seus quadris se contorciam num padrao rítmico contra o lençol. Queria, precisava dele. Edward a virou de bruços, e então, ergueu-a sobre os joelhos.

Por um brevesegundo, Bella não entendeu o que ele pretendia, mas um instante depois, Edward a penetrou. Choque e excitação selvagem a envolveram numa onda gigantesca. Cada investida poderosa parecia enviar uma nova carga de eletricidade ao seu corpo. O prazer erótico do dominio viril a deixou em chamas, enquanto ela flexionava os quadris, encorajando-o. A tensão crescente que Bella vinha controlando há horas explodiu num orgasmo que inudou seu corpo em êxtase e drenou sua energia.

- Melhor? - perguntou Edward com voz rouca, aninhando-a nos braços fortes após o ato de amor, quando ela honestamente sentiu que nunca mais poderia se mover.

- Ainda flutuando - sussurrou Bella antes que pudesse pensar.

Ele inclinou-se sobre ela, estudando-a.

- Então, por que lutar contra mim?

Bella descansou a cabeça contra o ombro largo, deleitando-se na conexão íntima dos corpos e no glorioso aroma familiar da pele dele.

- Gosto de um desafio?

Com as feições incrivelmentes bonitas tensas, Edward fechou os braços ao seu redor e olhou-a com ironia.

- Pare com isso agora, hara mou. Deixar-me zangado é uma ideia muito ruim.

Bella trilhou os dedos na linda boca esculpida.

- Isso o torna mais humano. Independentemente de quanto eu tentasse, jamais poderia ser dócil e submissa.

- Não é isso que quero tambem. seja natural, seja você mesma... o jeito que costumava ser, sem ao menos tentar.

Bella empalideceu e virou a cabeça de lado, sabendo que não havia como voltar a ser a mulher de quem ele se lembrava. Era isso que Edward queria dela... o impossivel? Que o tempo voltasse? Como poderia ter 21 anos novamente, e estar apaixonada pela primeira vez na vida? só de pensar em sentir-se tão vulneravel de novo a fez tremer de medo por dentro. Amar Edward ais uma vez seria um ingresso para o sofrimento.

- Se você parar de procurar problemas, logo descobríra que pode apreciar o que temos - entoou Edward com convicção. - Iremos navegar de volta para a Grécia amanhã.

Mas Bella já estava se recordando das semanas quando tinha 21 anos e estava loucamente apaixonada. Na época, todos a avisaram que Edward Cullen logo perderia o interesse nela. O apetite de Edward por mulheres bonitasassegurava-lhe a reputação de partir corações. Bella, todavia, estivera ridiculamente feliz durante aquele periodo.

O fato de que ele pudesse estar considerando um futuro ao seu lado não lhe ocorrera. Simplesmente adorara estar com Edward e tinha vivido o presente.

Ele costumava levá-la para passear de barco, para jantar fora, raramente convidando outras pessoas para acompanhá-los. Não iam a muitas festas juntos, e quando iam, não permaciam muito tempo. Conversavam muito e apreciavam a companhia um do outro em todos os momentos. Apesar de ser dificil acreditar nisso agora, ela pensara que havia encontrado sua alma gêmea. Na segunda vez que ele quase tinham feito amor e Bela pusera um fim nas caricias antes que fosse tarde demais, ele rira e não tentara mais persuadi-la a completar o ato. Quando Edward a convidara para o aniversario de 65 anos do avô, ela ficara radiante, porque sabia como Carlisle era proximo do neto, e se sentira honrada em ser convidada para conhecê-lo.

Agora, mais velha e mais sabia, permanecia deitada na escuridão, revivendo a ultima noite com tristeza.

- Eu amo você - Edward dedlarara, e ela respondera com as mesmas palavras. E, embora ele a tivesse acusado de mentirosa mais tarde, Bella realmente havia sido sincera.

- Quero estar com você. Vai se casar comigo? - perguntou ele.

E o coração de Bella disparou violentamente, uma vez que nunca lhe ocorrera que ele pudesse propor casamento aquele momento. De qualquer forma, tinha presumido que eles ficariam noivos, e que Edward a visitaria em Londres, e que se casariam quando ela tivesse completado seu treinamento em medicina. Mas então ele se levantou para fazer um discurso em homenagem do aniversario do avê, e anunciou o noivado deles... juntamente com a noticia e que Bella abandonaria a medicina.

A súbita realidade havia destruido a felicidade de Bella.

Após uma discussão violenta, Edward terminara o relacionamento, e minutos depois a retirara o anúncio que acabara de fazer. Sua familia, totalmente envergonhada, a levara para casa, incapaz de acreditar ou de aceitar que recusara se casar com um Cullen.

Edward a levou de volta para o presente aninhando-a contra o corpo forte e musculoso. Bella o fitou, estudando os olhos verdes ardentes. Aquele homem, reconheceu com o coração se acelerando, já tivera o poder de causar-lhe um ciúme amargo e fazê-la agir de maneira irracional. Ele era perigoso, uma verdadeira ameaça a paz mental.

- Uma vez não é o bastante - sussurou Edward com voz sexy. - Ainda quero você, moli mou.

E alguma parte muito primitiva de Bella exultou-se com o conhecimento de que exercia tanta atração sexual sobre ele. Naquele instante, com o coração bombeando e seu corpo traidor tremendo em antecipação, era uma escrava da promessa de prazer que ele lhe fazia, e não tinha tempo para agonizar sobre como outras pessoas rotulariam. sua posição na vida de Edward cullen.

UFA! ATÉ QUE ENFIM EU CONSEGUI POSTAR, COMO EU DISSE EU NÃO TENHO COMPUTADOR EM CASA ENTÃO EU DIGITO NUMA LAN HOUSE MAIS EU TAVA SEM GRANA PARA GASTAR MAIS O SALARIO DA MINHA MÃE CHEGOU E ELA ME DEU UMA GRANINHA PARA POSTAR MAIS UM CAP.

BEIJOS ATE A PROXIMA.


	9. CAPITULO SETE

CAPITULO SETE

Dez dias depois, Hellenic Lady chegou a Atenas.

Bella ainda estava na cama da cabine principal do iate, lendo jornais britanicos, e descobrindo que era citada em diversos deles. Era uma experiencia extraordinaria ver-se aparecer pela primeira vez na coluna de celeebridades. No seu caso, todavia, a fama era emprestada por sua associação com Edward. Era descrita como "A nova companheira deslumbrante de Edward Cullen"," A tia sexy de Renesmee", e 'A ovelha negra da familia". Sua fascinação somente desapareceu quando chegou a ler um parágrafo sugerindo que, por ser uma criança promiscua, sua familia tinha fechado as portas para ela.

Edward entrou na cabine, vestido num terno escuro que realçava o corpo alto e poderoso. Diziam que ele eletrificava um cômodo quando entrava, e Bella certamente não era imune a tal efeito. Enrijeceu contra os travesseiros, os olhos azuis arregalados no seu rosto delicado.

- Estive trabalhando por quatro horas. Basta uma olhada para você - Edward andou até a lateral da cama, desviando de brinquedos no chão, que revelavam a visita de Renesmee mais cedo naquela Manhã - e quero ir direto para esta cama.

O corpo dela formigou, o coração disparou no ato. Era apenas sexo, e repetia isso a si mesma regularmente. Mas ainda quase não podia resistir á vontade de despi-lo cada vez que o via.

Com um som impaciente, Edward lhe tirou a pilha de jornais do colo.

Não aprendeu ainda? Você nunca deve ler sua publicidade - disse ele, jogando os jornais do chão. - Apreciei a linha sobre minha nova companheira deslumbrante, mas não aquela que fala da criança promiscua. Alguem a confudiu com sua irma Rosalie, e um pedido de desculpas oficial vai sair impresso esta semana.

Bella arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Está dizendo que você reclamou?

Edward deu de ombros e removeu o paletó, colocando-o sobre a poltrona perto da parede e tirando os sapatos. Olhos ardentes a fitaram quando ele endireitou o corpo alto.

- Ainda estou convencido de que você só foi uma criança promíscua comigo.

- Bem, você está errado.

- Você fala muito e age pouco. Na cama, não sabe como fazer nada até que eu faça primeiro.

Enrubescendo violentamente, Bella lhe enviou um olhar furioso.

- Suponho que acha isso engraçado.

- Não, acho muito interessante. Enquanto a maioria das mulheres prefere minimizar o numero de amantes que tiveram, você quer aumentar - murmurou ele sedosamente.

- Por que você esta se despindo? - Perguntou de modo abrupto, finalmente notando o fato.

- E, apesar de seu passado, você tem a mente pura como a neve. Eu não a corrompi de nenhuma maneira? - Zombou Edward, removendo a cueca numa manobra que logo deixou obvio o motivo pelo qual estava se despindo.

- Oh... - Com um calor sensual percorrendo seu corpo delgado, Bella recostou-se contra os travesseiros de uma maneira quase convidativa.

- Oh - Provocou Edward, inclinando o corpo para a frente com clara intenção. Quando os dedos delicados encontraram a excitação rigida, ele emitiu um gemido rouco de prazer. - Oh, sim, você é o melhor intervalo do mundo _Khiso mou_.

Por um instante, aquilo a fez hesitar, mas na verdade, achou a espontaneidade sexual de Edward tão poderosa e irresistível quanto o considerava. A boca sensual na sua era como fogo, criando uma chama que nunca fora extinta. A dança erótica de linguas fez seu corpo tremer. Edward removeu-lhe a camisola e tomou um de seus mamilos nos labios.

Bella deleitou-se de prazer enquanto aquela boca experiente viajava de um seio ao outro, provocando-a até fazê-la gemer. Com uma massagem impaciente do indicador, ele sondou o doce centro da feminilidade, até posicioná-la embaixo de si com uma urgencia que a excitou ainda mais. Entou a preencheu e começou os movimentos num ritmo deliciosamente frenetico, pressionando-lhe os joelhos contra o colchão para ganhar uma penetração ainda mais profunda. Bella sentiu como se tivesse subido as estrelas, e um prazer magico a consumiu. Ouviu seu proprio grito no momento em que as ondas de extase convulsionaram seu corpo inteiro. No poder daquele fogo sensual, era indefesa e impotente em sua resposta. Edward investiu uma ultima vez com um grito desinibido de satisfação.

Por incontaveis minutos, ela permaneceu deitada sob ele, saboreando o peso do corpo másculo, as batidas fortes do coração e a respiração ofegante de Edward. Naquele instante, sentiu-se, como sempre se sentia, dominada pelo nível de prazer que lhe embotava a mente. Mas não tão dominada pelo nível de prazer que lhe embotava a mente.

Mas não tão dominada ao ponto de não apreciar o roçar os labios dele contra sua testa, e os braços poderosos ao seu redor no que quase parecia um abraço carinhoso. Adorava ainda mais a proximidade após o ato, e nunca mexia um único musculo para não quebrar a conexão antes que ele fizesse isso.

Foi um choque quando Edward ficou tenso, praquejou em grego e afastou-se num movimento violento que falava mais de rejeição do que de qualquer outra coisa.

Olhos duros encontraram a expressão interrogativa no rosto de Bella, antes que ele socasse a cabeceira de madeira com o punho cerrado, fazendo-a recuar em pura consternação.

- O que houve? - Perguntou ela atordoada. Esqueci de usar um preservativo - Respondeu ele furioso.

- Oh, meu Deus - Foi tudo que Bella pôde murmurar naquele momento insuportavelmente tenso. Não tinha começado a tomar pílulas anti-concepcionais aina, e avisara-lhe que outras preucações deveriam ser tomadas durante as primeiras semanas que eles estivessem juntos. Até agora, ele havia seguido a regra com cuidado, sem deixar margem para erro.

Edward saiu da cama como um tigre furioso e virou-se para olhá-la.

- Isso é tudo que você tem a dizer? - demandou friamente. - Eu não quero uma criança.

Um arrepio gelado a percorreu, e ela percuntou-se por que aquela declaração lhe causava tanta dor, quando também queria evitar o trauma de uma concepção não planejada. Estava freneticamente calculado as datas na cabeça, o que era dificil, uma vez que as mudanças recentes em sua rotina tinham desregulado seu ciclo menstrual.

- Lamento, mas provavelmente não foi o melhor momento para negligenciar as precauções - Admitiu com tristeza. - Posso acreditar que esqueci! - continuou ele, como se ela não tivesse falado. - Nunca sou descuidado.

- Talvez um de nós seja infertil - observou Bella.

Você ficaria surpreso o quanto isso é comum.

Edward lhe deu um olhar ultrajado e comprimiu os labios, como se a sugestão de que ele pudesse não ser capaz de engravidar uma mulher fosse um insulto á sua masculinidade.

Bella permaneceu onde estava até qu ele tomou banho e partiu. Estava chocada, mas tambem sentia que acabara de receber um avisomuito necessario. pelos últimos dez dias, estava com Edward quase de maneira initerrupta. Ele acordava antes das 6H da manhã para trabalhar com seu Staff pessoal. Ás 8h, juntava-se a Bella e Nessie para o café-da-manhã. Se Edward ainda não tina alcançado o estagio de ficar totalmente relaxado e brincar com a garotinha, pelo menos não estava mais tão rígido na presença da criança e desenvolvera a habilidade de conversar com ela e conhecê-la melhor.

a vida no iate luxuoso era excessivamente confortavél e fácil. A tripulação atendia a cada necessidade deles, e, com frequência, até mesmo antes que Bella requisitasse alguma coisa. Era servida e mimada e encorajada a não fazer nada mais importante do que ir ao salão de beleza no deque inferior. Um estilo de vida que não lhe parecia natural, mas dava-lhe a oportunidade de passar um tempo de qualidade com Nessie. O elo entre Bella e sua filha biológica já era profundo e forte. Embora nunca tivesse escolhido fazer travessuras numa piscina por si mesma, estava feliz em fazer isso quando o propósito era ensinar Renesmee a nadar, e nas ocasiões que Edward se juntava a elas, se provaram ser as mais divertidas.

"Navegar de volta a grécia", como Edward colocara, era mais um cruzeiro de lazer do que uma viagem somente para alcançar um destino. O Hellenic Lady havia atracado em diversas ilhas. Edward a levara para passear em Creta e jantar em Corfu. Depois disso, tinham andado por ruas estreitas da velha cidade de mãos dadas. E quem pegara as mãos dele?

Bella levou as palmas frias contra o rosto, sentindo-se mortificada. Como pudera iniciar um gesto tão tolo? Romance não tinha nada a ver com o relacionamento deles.

Era amante de Edward... a mulher que atualmente satisfazia sua libido exarcebada... não sua namorada, sua noiva ou sua esposa. E, exatamente como ele quisera, ela estava sempre disponível sexualmente, e não porque temia as consequências de violar o contrato que assinara! Na verdade, o desejo constante que a atormentava não tinha nada a ver com obrigações contratuais. Não podia manter as mãos longe de Edward, na cama ou fora dela. A necessidade de tocar, de fazer contato, era como uma febre, uma terrível tentação contra a qual lutava diae noite. Estava apavorada pelo quanto já se tornara apegada a Edward.

Todavia, nada poderia ter delineado mais claramente o abismo entre os dois do que a reação dele á possibilidade de uma gravidez de Bella. De alguma maneira, Edward a fizera sentir-se como um caso de uma única noite, uma estranha que mal conhecia, um corpo feminino no qual não tinha mais interesse uma vez que saciasse seu desejo sexual. Se ela concebesse, ele veria isso como um desastre, e Bella só podia esperar que aquilo não acontecesse.

Saindo do banho com uma toalha ao seu redor, estava voltando para a cabine quando Edward entrou.

- Mencionei que vai acontecer uma reunião social na minha casa de Atenas esta noite? Não? - continuou ele preguiçosamente quando ela lançou um olhar confuso.

- Tenho alguns negócios para fechar com investidores e você agirá como minha anfitriã.

- Obrigado pelo aviso de última hora! - murmurou Bella.

- Pelo menos você não precisa se preocupar em marcar hora num salão de beleza - disse Edward com ironia.

Eles saíram do iate e pegaram um avião direto para a propriedade. A mansão na grécia era cercada por campos de oliva e vinhedos, com uma vista magnífica das montanhas. Bella ficou surpresa pelo cenário rural, uma vez que quando o conhecera, Edward e o avô moravam numa grande casa urbana em Atenas.

- Drakon ainda prefere viver na cidade, mas eu gosto de escapar dos arranha-céus e do trânsito no fim do dia, e aqui estou a menos de meia hora do aeroporto - explicou Edward. - Passo muito tempo na ilha agora. posso trabalhar em casa, e é um lugar muito privado.

- Aqui é muito lindo também - comentou Bella, perguntando-se quantas diferentes propriedades Edward possuia ao redor do mundo, e se até mesmo ele saberia a respostas sem ter de pensar sobre isso.

- As perolas ficam bonitas em você.

Com a observação, Bella tocou o magnífico colar em seu pescoço com os dedos têmulos. combinava com os brincos de pérola que usava, e provavelmente valiam uma fortuna. Um rélogio adornado com diamantes também circulava o seu pulso. Não tinha ideia de quanto valeria sua coleção crescente de joias, uma vez que nada tão vulgar como preço era mencionado quando Edward insistia em lhe comprar um presente. Na semana anterior, um joalheiro imponente havia voado para o iate co uma seleção magnífica de pedras preciosas para a avaliação privada de Edward. Ele se decidira pelas pérolas, as quais pareciam ter pertencido a um marajá italiano. Bella já tinha resolvido que quando se separasse de Edward, deixaria todos os presentes não solicitados para trás.

Presumivelmente, Edward estava acostumado a recompensar as mulheres de sua cama com presentes generosos. Mas as joias gloriosas a faziam se sentir mais uma peça de troféu do que nunca, e temerosa de merecer o rótulo ofencivo que sua mãe mencionara: _prostituta_, Eram assim que as outras pessoas a enxergavam também? Como uma prostituta cara? Ganhado uma rica recompensa por dar prazer ao amante magnata na cama?

Bella encolheu-se com a suspeita de que houvesse descido tão baixo. Ironicamente, nos momentos em que estava vestida como rainha, adornada com joias fabulosas, sua auto-estima, um dia saudável, tornava-se a mais baixa possível. Temia ser apenas um acessório de Edward, como um carro novo... e, assim como ele dirigia os carros mais caros do mundo, não sonharia em exibir uma mulher sem uma aparencia espetacular, coberta de joias, para combinar com sua riqueza.

O serviço de Bufê organizara comidas e drinques para a recepção. A casa era imaculada, com design bem moderno, e era perfeita para promover grandes festas. Com um vestido de seda cor de ameixa até a altura dos joelhos, Bella juntou-se a Edward no terraço externo, onde drinques estavam sendo servidos enquanto os primeiros convidados chegavam. Não demorou muito para que ela sentisse seu rosto vermelho. Apesar de todos serem educados, estava brutalmente óbvio que era o foco de toda curiosidade. Ironicamente, a chegada do avô de Edward, Carlisle causou-lhe o maior embaraço de todos.

- Bella - murmurou o homem mais velho, beijando-lhe o rosto num cumprimento charmoso. - É rude admitir que, enquanto estou encantado em rêve-la, lamento que nosso encontro seja nessas circunstâncias?

Edward respondeu por ela:

- Sim, é rude, além de desnecessário, Carlisle. Que circunstâncias?

Os olhos perspicazes do grego mais velho fitaram o neto com desafio.

- Não finja ser obtuso, Edward - Aconselhou ele secamente.

Sentindo-se mortificada e ansiosa para escapar de mais discussões, Bella apressou-se em direção a Nessie, que estava correndo ao longo da sala para cumprimentá-la. Sorrindo quando a garotinha se atirou contra o seu corpo, Bella a abraçou. Nessie, adoravél num pequeno vestido azul , estava uma linda figura, e já era notavelmente mais confiante e comunicatica do que quando Bella a conhecera. Nessie expressou um desejo pelo coelhinho de pélucia que carregava para todo lugar, e Bella a levara de volta para Sue, a fim de lhe perguntar onde estava o coelho, quando ouviu vozes em tom alto vindo de uma sala que saia do Hall.

Comportando-se como se nada desagradavél estivesse acontecendo, a jovém babá pegou Nessie no colo e carregou para o andar de cima, a fim de procurar o coelhinho.

Se Renesmee é de Bella como você diz - Carlisle Cullen estava falando em grego -,Dê-lhe a criança e deixe as duas partirem!

- Não estou preparado para deixar nenhuma das duas partir - respondeu Edward baixinho, sua calma um contraste marcante com a raiva do avô. - Redigi um acordo muito compreensível que beneficia a Bella e a mim...

- Um acordo legal? Foi para isso que eu o criei? Para corromper uma jovém que somente quer acesso a própria filha? É disso que você precisa para satisfazer seus apetites agora, Edward? Se tivesse um pingo de decência, se casaria com ela, ema vez que lhe destuiu a reputação!

- A época em que as mulheres precisavam ser puras como a neve ja passou há muito tempo, Carlisle. Felizmente, vivo num mundo com praticas sexuais muito mais modernas - retorquiu Edward com ironia. - Acredite ou não, Bella está feliz comigo...

- Ela merece mais do que as vadias interesseiras com as quais você costuma se associar, e você a esta tratando pior do que todas elas! A única coisa que vejo neste cenário é vingança, Edward... algo feio e indigno de sua pessoa.

Com uma onda de náusea e o sangue correndo frio, Bella afastou-se da porta aberta antes que fosse pega ouvindo escondida. A opinião de Carlisle a atingiu como um golpe físico, porque ele conhecia muito bem o neto.

Bella hávia sido muito rápida em descartar a ideia de que Edward estava agid por vingança. Certamente preferira acreditar ser a Femme fatale que ele nunca esquecera. Mas quão provável era esta interpretação? Não era mais provável que Edward estivesse se vingando por sua rejeição todos aqueles anos atrás? Ele a fizera desistir de sua carreira, de seu lar e de seus principios, obrigando a mulher a apreciar ser sua prisioneira de luxo. Não, Edward não a obrigara a nada... ela havia feito as escolhas necessárias para estar com Nessie, a filha de seu coração, e para ser justa, Edward cumprira suas promessas.

Mesmo assim, vingança parecia a melhor explicação para o interesse cotínuo de Edward. Por que outro motivo um homem que possuía as mulheres mais lindas do mundo se acomodaria com uma médica não sofisticada e inexperiente, que não se sentia á vontade naquele estilo de vida festivo? Ele não teriaa sacrificado seus desejos e preferências pelo bem de Nessie tivesse sido usada como uma arma para pressionar a mãe biológica. Tendo adquirido a criança, também adquirira os meios perfeitos de fazer Bella obedecer a ele, exatamente o que fizera.

No estado abalado em que se encontrava agora, era o momento errado para Bella rever a familia pela primeira vez em sete anos. Seu padrasto, um homem grande de cabelos grisalhos, estava em pé no terraço com um drinque na mão. Sua mãe, uma mulher magra de cabelos lisos, estava ao lado dele. Atrás do casal, dois jovens altos de pele clara, seus meio-irmãos, tinham se tornado adultos. Bella empalideceu quando Phil Dryer a olhou diretamente, enquanto sua mãe, o rosto repleto de sofrimento, virava a cabeça para evitar ver sua única filha sobrevivente. seus meio-irmãos gêmeos a fitaram com total hostilidade.

Bella estava furiosa por Edward convidar sua familia sem lhe contar nada. Ciente de que não era a única pessoa a notar que eles a estavam tratando com indiferença, forçou-se a cumprimentar seu padrasto com um gesto de cabeça, antes de voltar-se para sua mãe.

- Gostaria de vir comigo para ver Nessie?

- Não,ela não gostaria. - Phil Dryer olhou para a enteada com profundo desgosto enquanto respondia pela esposa, um hábito controlador que Bella lembrava-se com repgnãncia. - Sua presença aqui torna isso impossivel.

Bella não respondeu. Conhecia Phil o bastante para saber que ele saborearia cada oportunidade para embaraçá-la diante da audiência. Embora fosse necessária uma boa dose de coragem, sorriu e continuou andando, chamando um garçom para pedir- lhe que servisse os convidados que tinham acabado de chegar. Sue levou Nessie novamente para baixo, que, agora com seu coelhinho debaixo do braço, correu para colocar-se ao lado de Bella.

Foi preciso grande esforço para que Bella continuasse agindo como anfitriã, conversando e sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. De vez em quando, abaixava-se para tocar os cabelos de Nessie, para se lembrar do que havia ganhado e do motivo pelo qual fizera um acordo com o inimigo. Seuspensamentos eram tumultuados..

Edward apenas dissera a verdade para o avô: ela estava feliz com ele. Isso significava que ainda era prostituta de coração? Compartilhar a cama de Edward era mais um prazer do que uma punição. O que isso dizia sobre sua pessoa? Vergonha e confusão a assolaram, preenchendo-a com remorso.

Alice lhe enviara uma mensagem de texto naquele dia: Você é a nova companheira dele por acidente ou intencionalmente?

Bella ainda não sabia como responder aquela pergunta. Enquanto a ideia original tinha sido de Edward, era como se ela de alguma forma, tivesse se rendido, usando Nessie como uma desculpa para fazer isso.

Quando Edward a tocava, seu corpo ficava em chamas. O que havia começado com o propósito de ser um sacrifício, tornara-se um prazer. Se fosse uma vítima da vingança, era uma vítima disposta, e tal realidade a chocava.

Com as feições frias e a postura elegante, Edward se aproximou. Nada em sua expressão revelava aborrecimento pela recente discussão que tivera com o av^~e. O coração de Bella disparou, a boca secando quando ele descansou uma das mãos na base de sua coluna e sussurou:

Por que você não está com sua família?

**OIÉÉÉ! FINALMENTE EU APARECI SENTIRAM A MINHA FALTA? E A DO EDWARD MALVADO?**

**ESPERO QUE SIM!**

**NO PROXIMO CAPITULO HAVERÁ SURPRESAS, E MAIS BRIGAS E SEXO ENTRE A BELLA E O EDWARD VILANIAS DE PHIL E PARTE DA JUSTIÇA SENDO FEITA!**

**EU AGRADEÇO TODAS AS OPINIÕES QUE RECEBI E POR TEREM GOSTADO TANTO DE hERANNÇA DA PAIXÃO E AVISANDO QUE ESSA ESTORIA TEM APENAS DEZCAPITULOS MAIS ÉPILOGO É PESSOAL HERANÇA DA PAIXÃO ESTA NA RETA FINAL **

**BEIJOS E POR FAVOR COMENTEM POR QUE O QUE ME MOTIVA ESCREVER ESSA FIC SÃO OS COMENTARIOS DE VOCÊS**

**BYE E ATÉ A PROXIMA!**


	10. Capitulo oito

Bella o olhou com incredulidade.

- Por que os convidou quando sabe que existe um desentendimento entre nós todos? - pergutou ela baixinho, furiosa pr Edward ter lhe armado um cconfronto como aquele, sabendo que a família a vinha rejeitado por anos.

- pensei que o convite ajudaria... até mesmo pensei que você pudesse ficar feliz em vê-los - respondeu Edward, o semblante sério.

- Foi um erro grave. Você não devia ter interferido.

- minha família não quer proximidade comigo - confidenciou Bella amargamente. - Na verdade, Phil príbe todos de se aproximarem de Nessie enquanto eu estiver aqui.

Edward a olou com perplexidade, então praguejou.

- isso é um absurdo, khriso mou. Ele não pode insultá-la debaixo do meu teto. Qualquer um que fizer isso não é bem vinda aqui.

- não há muito que você possa fazer sobre isso. Phi é um homem muito teimoso. Ignore-o, como estou fazendo, e talvez com o tempo, ele supere sua ira. Você não deveria tê-los convidado. - Bella mordiscou o lábio inferior, enquanto absorvia a expressão raivosa brilhando nos olhos dourados. Naquele momento, Nessie puchou o vestido de Bella e descansou contra sua perna, enquanto o cansaço a dominava.

Dryer aborreceu você - reclamou Edward. - Não vou tolerar essa ofensa.

- Fique fora disso, não é problema seu. - Bella suspirou em tom frenetico, e abaixou-se para erguer Nessie nos braços. Se você interferir mais, vai causar problemas infinitos e ressentimentos. vou levar Nessie para dormir. prometa-me que vai cuidar de seus assuntos?

Edward lhe enviou um olhar sardônico.

- Você é assunto meu. se eles a insultaram, insultaram a mim, uma vez que você esta aqui porque desejo, e não vou tolerar nenhum tipo de desrespeito.

Ancorando Nessie em um de seus quadris e mantendo-a ali com um braço firme, Bella colocou amão sobre o peito de Edward.

- Ninguem está desrespeitando você - tentou tranquilizá-lo. - Por favor, não se envolva por favor. não brinque com fogo.

com esse apelo final, partiu com Nessie. sue se ofereceu para subir com o bebê, mas Bella recusou. No humor que estava, sentir os bracinhos de Nessie a seu redor era confortante. a ultima coisa que precisava era que Edward piorase uma situação ja delicada. sabia como sua mãe sofria calada cada vez que Phil perdia o estava no corredor e olhou para baixo, viu os convidados do sexo masculino entrando no escritório de Edward, onde aconteceria a reuninhão dos investidores. A visão a preencheu de alivio. Com negocios em jogo, Edward certamente não desperdiçaria sua energia pensando em qualquer outra coisa.

- Sapatos - murmurou Nessie se sentindo importante enquanto Bella removia as sandalias. - Meias.

- Muito bem. - Bella aplaudiu, virando o rostinho de Nessie para beijá-lo.

- Meu Deus, ela está falando agora...

Bella quase demaiou de susto e virou-se para ver a outra mulher á porta.

- Mamãe?

- Phil foi para a reunião, e pedi que uma criada me trouxesse para cima - explicou Reneé Dryer num tom apressado. - Ele ficaria furioso se soubesse que estou aqui com você.

- Ele fica furioso com muita facilidade. por que não o deixa? - perguntou Bella, revelando sua incompreensão quanto aquilo.

- Ele é meu marido e me ama. Tem sido um bom pai e provedor. Você não entende - disse sua mãe, exatamente como costumava falar durante a adolescêcia de Bella. - Deixe-me ver minha neta... É sua imagem perfeita.

Bella notou que Nessie não mstrou sinal de reconhecer a avó.

- Você não a visita muito, verdade?

- Rosalie foi muito difícil após o nascimento do bebê - murmurou Reneé, sentando-se ao lado do berço e olhando para a garotiha com expressão suave. - Ela não queria meu conselho, nem de ninguém, e era óbvio que o casamento com Emmet estava se disolvendo e Rose não se importava. Vi Renesme algumas vezes quando ela era muito pequena, mas Rose não queria ser pertubada com visitas.

- Acho que Rose teve depressão pós-parto - comentou Bella gentilmente.

- Mas se recusou a consultar um médico. - Reneé meneou a cabeça com tristeza. - Eu fiz o que pude, mas sua irmã sempre foi muito teimosa, e infelizmente acabou pagando o preço por isso. Mas não quero que você pague também.

- Não vamos falar sobre mim - interrompeu Bella rapidamente.

- Metade do mundo está falando de você desde que veio morar com Edward Cullen. Ele pode querê-la hoje, Bella, mas não há garantias do dia seguinte,muito menos de um futuro mais distante. Eu não devia ter insultado você com aquela palavra, mas fiquei muito aborrecida ao descobrir que estava vivendo com Edward.

- Não posso discutir o assunto também, porque nada vai mudar. Mamãe, faz sete anos que não nos vemos - Bella a relembrou com sofrimento. - Não vamos desperdiçar este momento.

- Um momento é realmente tudo que temos - reconeceu Renneé, envolvendo a filha num abraço, as mãos trêmulas traindo seu estado de nervos. - Senti tanto sua falta, particularmente depois que Rose faleceu. Mas Phil está ultrajado pela situação. Diz que por causa do seu caso muito público, ele está ridicularizado.

Bella retribuiu o abraço da mãe com afeição.

- Pelo amor de Deus, ele sempre exagera... é apenas meu padrasto.

- Você embaraçou a familia intera - veio uma outra voz condenatória da porta. Bella focou no seu meio-irmão, Dmitri, enquanto sua mãe se afastava.

- Pare de criar desculpas para seu pai - disse Bella. - Ele sempre encontrou defeito em tudo que fiz, porque eu o enfrentava. Não gosta de mim e nunca vai gostar.

- Mamãe... em alguns minutos papai irá procurá-la. Você precisa descer. - Tendo dado o aviso, Dmitri virou-se de costas para Bella, que estava furiosa pelo comportamento ridiculo dele.

- Você ainda mora em casa? - perguntou para seu irmão. Observando sua mãe empalidecer de medo que o marido descobrisse a desobediência a seus comandos, Bella voltou aos anos que não queria recordar. anos marcados por violência e discórdia, e pelas tentativas patéticas de Renneé para fazer a familia parecer normal.

- Não há muitos anos. Felix e eu temos um apartamento.

- Então não posso lhe pedir que cuide de mamãe esta noite - observou Bella.

Imediatamente entendendo o significado daquilo, Dmitri enrubesceu e apressou-se para tirar a mãe do quarto. Estava desesperado para evitar conflito com o pai, como Bella estivera um dia. Ela jamais esqueceria a tensão de viver na casa de Phil, onde todos tinham de se reprimir o tempo todo para evitar aborrecer Phil. Enquanto o conflito inicial no casamento havia começado por causa da infidelidade de seu padrasto, ele logo encontrara diversas razões para perder o controle.

- Vou tentar telefonar para você - Renneé prometeu sobre o ombro.

- A qualquer hora, por qualquer razão. Sempre estarei aqui para você - respondeu Bella com a voz mbargada pela emoção. até que visse sua mãe novamente, não se ermitiria reconhecer o quanto sentira falta da presença dela em sua vida.

Bella esperou que Nessie dormisse, então desceu e voltou para a espaçosa sala de estar. Descobriu que era o centro das atenções, e lembrou-se de como as pessoas eram curiosas sobre Edward... seu estilo de vida, suas posses, suas mulheres, sua familia... tudo material para as colunas de fofocas de jornais e revistas. Tentando esquivar-se, com tato, das perguntas mais intimas, conversou com diversas mulheres.

Os homens voltaram em pequenos grupos para suas parceiras, e os convidados começaram a partir. Carlisle Cullen fez questão de se despedir de Bella com carinho. Seu padrasto, encostado contra uma parede, simplesmente inclinou a cabeça na direção da esposa num sinal categorico de que queria ir embora. Mesmo com uma única olhada, ela pôde dizer que Phil estava incendiando de raiva, o rosto vermelho, a boca comprimida numa linha agressiva. Então sua familia inteira partiu sem uma palavra para ninguém.

Bella seguiu Edward para o escritorio que conectava com a sala de conferências.

- O que você falou para meu padrasto? - Exigiu saber.

- Os assistentes pessoais de Edward pararam incrédulos, e ela enrubesceu, desejando que estivesse exercido mais autocontrole e esperado até que eles estivessem a sós.

Com o seblante impassível, Edward inclinou-se contra a mesa atrás de si e estreitou os olhos.

- Não se dirija a mim nesse tom - disse com firmeza.

Bella mortificada quando, e somente então, ele dispensou seu Staff com um gesto autoritario significativo de mão.

- Desculpe - murmurou ela. - Eu devia ter esperado um momento.

- Tudo o que peço é que se lembre das boas maneiras.

- Eu estava preocupada... vi Phil saindo em completa furia. O que aconteceu? - pressionou, andando ansiosamente na frente dele.

- Informei Dryer e seus irmãos que eles não são bem-vindos aqui se não podem tratá-la com respeito.

Bella lhe enviou um olhar apavorado.

- Não preciso que você lute minhas batalhas por mim!

- Eu os convidei, e esta é minha casa. O comportamento deles foi inaceitável - declarou Edward.

- Nunca vi meu padrasto tão irado, e não é de admirar. Voc^o humilhou na frente dos filhos, e ele vais me culpar por isso também - lamentou Bella. - Eu poderia matálo por interferir em algo que não lhe diz respeito.

- Defendo Você e comporta-se como se eu tivesse agido errado? - questionou ele, com expressão de raiva. - Deixou seu padrasto intimidá-la por tanto tepo que perdeu a noção das coisas. Ele precisa reconhecer seus limites através de alguém que não pode influenciar ou controlar.

Bella virou-se de costas para Edward, preocupada com as consequências da reprimenda merecida que Phil recebera. Seu padrasto beneficiava-se grandemente de sua associação com a familia Cullen. A subita perda de tal conexão não somente o humilharia, mas também prejudicaria seus negocos. Queria gritar com Edward por ter agido assim, nas sabia que ele não poderia compreender que Renneé Dryer pagaria pelos pecados do marido.

- Você interferiu, convidando-os para vir aqui quando sabia da séria discordia entre nós - acusou ela. - Pelo amor de Deus, minha mãe me ligou em Paris para me dizer que eles achavam que eu estava agindo como sua prostituta!

Edward ficou rígido.

- Prostituta?

- Ninguém tem a ilusão que sou eu quem paga pelas roupas caras e joias! - disse Bella amargamente.

- Como espera que as pessoas me vejam?

Com os olhos brilhantes parcialmente ocultados por cílios lonos e sedosos, Edward a estudou.

- Esta não é uma questão que parei para considerar.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Não? Bem, você considerou tudo o mais relacionado á imagem. Por que outro motivo fui arrumada como uma boneca elegante?

Mas Edward não estava ouvindo. Franzia o cenho numa expressão interrogativa.

- Então foi por isso que você me deixou sozinho na festa em Paris...

Bella inclinou a cabeça, afastando os cabelos castanhos do rosto com a mão impaciente.

- Aquele telefonema pode ter me deixado mais sensível do que já estava.

- Porém, mais uma vez isso enfatiza o quão pouco você me ouve, _Khriso mou._

A tensão intimidadora na atmosfera fez soar alarmes dentro da cabeça de Bella. Ciente da raiva renovada de Edward, mas sem entender por que, piscou confusa.

- Não sei se estou entendendo.

- Você deveria ter me contado sobre o telefonema que a pertubou- explicou Edward. - E não ouse dizer que não era da miha conta, porque seu comportamento naquela festa falou por você! Não gosto que guarde segredos de mim. Isso é desonesto.

Bella deu um suspiro exasperado. Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Como tem coragem de dizer isso? - retrucou. - Talvez haja muitas coisas a seu respeito de que não gosto: um homem que usa advogados para me chantagear em um acordo indefensável onde ele faça o que quiser, enquanto eu faço _apenas _o que ele quiser. É isso que esta chamando de relacionamento? Não é de admirar que nenhum deles tenha durado mais de cinco minutos! Em que bases você acha que eu lhe daria minha confiança?

- Pare agora, antes que esta discurssão saia de proporção - avisou Edward duramente.

Mas Bella estava tremendo de emoção, e não poderia conter o que sentia. seus olhos azuis fuzilavam.

- Acha que posso confiar num homem que uma vez disse que me amava e queria se casar comigo, mas que me dispensou meenos de uma hora depois? E por quê? porque eu não podia ser a esposa perfeita que tinha em mente. Porque tive a audácia de querer mais do que seu amor e seu dinhero. Você teria desistido de seu trabalho e da arte de ganhar dinheiro para se casar comigo?

Edward perdeu a cor sob a pele bronzeada. Todavia, olhou-a com firmeza, previsivelmente não cedendo em nada.

- Não estamos tendo essa conversa - declarou.

- Não estou pedindo permissão, e não estou tendo uma conversa. Talvez não tenha notado ainda, mas estou gritando com você! - exclamou ela, inflamada pela resistencia dele ao seu ataque verbal.

- _Stamates_... Basta! - disse Edward friamente.

- Eu o detesto. até mesmo seu avô acha que você está me tratando mal. Sim, além de não ter bons modos, ouço atras das portas também! - confessou ela furiosa, lágrimas queimando seus olhos, sentindo a raiva a consumindo. - Definitivamente não sou a mulher perfeita que você pensa. É melhor rezar para que eu não seja fertil!

E com aquela declaração final, Bella saiu e passou pelo Staff de Edward, que evitou olhá-la e tentou fingir que estava tudo normal. ela subiu a escada quase correndo, contendo o nó na garganta, e foi para a suíte principal... a quarta desde que tinha ido viver com ele.

Bella raramente chorava. Um filme triste ou um livro poderiam levar lágrimas aos seus olhos, mas era preciso muito para que realmente chorasse. Agora, atirou-se na cama e soluçou como uma criança. Estava preocupada com sua mãe... indo para casa sozinha com um homem irado e violento, que gostava de úsa-la como saco de pancada. porém, mais do que tudo, etava arrasada pela briga que acabara de ter co Edward. Tinha começado com uma pequena discurssão, então crescido até romper a frágil paz que eles haviam estabelecido, destruindo os elos, de alguma maneira, tinham conseguido construir. Agora não havia como esconder-se das verdades feias, porém reveladoras, como o medo de Edward de que ela pudesse ter concebido uma criança que ele não queria.

Por que estava tão chateada com a briga? Pelo menos, tinha falado tudo que pensava. Confiara em Edward sete anos atrás, e o que ganhara com isso? um coração partido e a rejeição da familia. Edward, todavia, enriquecera ainda mais e aproveitara a vida com diversas mulheres promíscuas. Bella socou o cochão com o punho cerrado. Ainda estava tão furiosa que queria gritar. Detestava-o, realmente detestava-o!

Mas estava quase na hora da refeição noturna de Nessie, e adorava a rotina de pôr a filhinha para dormir. Levantando-se, gemeu ao ver seus olhos inchados e maquiagem borrada. Não tendo mais acesso ao salão de beleza e possuindo pouca maquiagem, fez o possivel para disfarçar os efeitos do choro descomtrolado.

Renesme foi um consolo encantador naquela noite. Bella brincou com a filhaa no banho, secou o pequeno corpo e aninhou-a em seus braços enquanto lia uma historia.

A criança murmurava sons alegres quando Edward apareceu à porta do quarto do bebê.

- Quero jantar fora esta noite - anunciou ele.

- Não me importo se eu nunca mais comer - mentiu Bella, pois naverdade estava faminta, mas não o deixaria fingir que nada tinha acontecido... mesmo se suspeitasse que seria melhor não tocar no assunto do que ariscar uma nova discurssão.

Nessie escorregou de seu colo e aproximou-se descalça de Edward, erguendo os bracinhos e exigindo ser erguida. Possivelmente aliviado que alguém parecia apreciar sua presença, Edward abaixou-se e pegou-a no colo, como se viesse fazendo isso há anos. Mas naverdade nunca fizera aquilo antes, e Bella observou, disfaçadamente, enquanto Nessie explorava ps cabelos de Edward dava-lhe beijos molhados no rosto, e puchava a gravata antes de acomodar-se contente, tentando roubar uma das abotoaduras de ouro de Edward.

Nessie ergueu um dos pés.

- Meias - disse ela.

- Você não está usando nenhuma - apontou Edward.

Nessie fez biquinho.

- Sapatos.

- Você também não esta usando sapatos.

Nessie esta tentando impressioná-lo com as novas palavras que aprendeu, não tendo uma conversa - explicou Bella.

- Isso é mais interessante do que uma conversa - Observou Edward, tirando os olhos do rosto sorridente de Nessie e focando-os em Bella. - Você esta de mau humor de novo.

- Não estou de mau humor - negou Bella. - Simplesmente não posso pensar em nada para lhe dizer.

- Existe uma diferença? - Edward atravessou o quarto e abaixou Nessie gentilmente para o colo da mãe. Quando os olhos dele se conectaram, ela teve ciêcia da incrível masculinidade, e sua boca secou. - Vou sair - murmurou ele casualmente.

Bella quase o chamou de volta para dizer-lhe que também iria, ainal de contas. Vê-lo sair sozinho não lhe agradava de forma alguma. Nenhuma mulher em seu juízo perfeito encorajaria Edward a sair sozinho... mas nenhuma mulher com seu orgulho o acompanharia após o dia que tinha passado e as palavras que haviam trocado, reconheceu com tristeza. Depois que Nessie dormiu, ela desceu e comeu uma refeição leve, enquanto olhava para o relogio, imaginando quanto tempo ele ficaria fora com quem estava. Atenas era uma cidade alegre, com muitas boates.

Decidindo ir dormir mais cedo, foi tomar um banho, então telefonou para Alice e finalmente contou tudo que tinha acontecido para sua amiga.

- Ele é um cretino! - Exclamou Alice com desgosto.

Bella tremeu, não gostando de ouvir aquilo.

- As vezes ele é muito desafiador.

- Não acredito no que eu estou ouvindo. Você está dando desculpas para ele?

- Não é desculpa - Protestou Bella desconfortavél.

- Bella... em todos os anos de nossa amizade nunca entendi sua indiferença aos homens. Agora, finalmente entendo. Você é insanamente apaixonada por Edward Cullen... e quero dizer _insanamente_, porque, pelo que parece, ele já está enlouquecendo você!

- É claro que não sou apaixonada por ele - retrucou Bella. - Não temos absolutamente nada em comum. Ele é frio, egoísta e arrogante, e eu nunca poderia gostar de um homem assim!

- Por outro lado - acrescentou Edward, entrando no quarto sem aviso e fazendo-a derrubar o telefone com o susto -, sou mito rico, muito inteligente e muito bom na cama... uma combinação que parece mantê-la bem entretida, _khriso mou. _

Desajeitada, Bella pegou o telefone do chão.

- Tudo bem... eu ouvi - admitiu Alice. - Acho que você encontrou seu parceiro, Bella.

Bella desligou o telefone e olhou para Edward. Elea fitava com desejo tão ardente que seus mamilos enrijeceram sob a camisola, tornando-se desconfortavelmente sensíveis. Fechou os olhos e aninhou-se debaixo dos lençóis, muto conciente da presença de Edward, e ficando rígida quando o colchão sob o peso dele.

- _Se thelo_... eu quero você - murmurou ele com a voz rouca e tomou-a em seus braços.

- Pensei que você ficaria fora por metade da noite - respondeu Bella, imovél contra o corpo quente e poderoso.

- Não quando você está na minha cama me esperando, _moli mou_.

- Eu não estava esperando você!

Afastando os cabelos castanhos sedosos, Edward pressionou a boca no pescoço delicado, fazendo-a tremer com o roçar erótico dos lábios contra sua pele.

- É claro que estava. Acha que não sei quando uma mullher me quer?

- Arrogante.

Rindo, Edward removeu a camisola dela, sem receber ou mesmo precisar da ajuda dela, sem receber ou mesmo parecer precisar da ajuda dela, provando que era mais do que capaz de lidar com aquela crítica. Mordiscou a pele sensível atrás da orelha de Bella, enquanto as mãos fortes provocavam-lhe os mamilos e o interior das cochas. Ela cerrou os dentes e arfou, esforçando-se para resistir á tentação, até que Edward provocou o pequeno botão feminino, e subitamente a resistencia era mais do que podia suportar. girou num movimento violento, beijando-o com paixão, ardendo por ele, ardendo de vergonha ao mesmo tempo. Edward entreabriu-lhe os labios internos, deixando-a ofegante de desejo. Então a posicionou sobre seu corpo rígido e deslizou seu membro ereto com um gemido gutural de prazer.

- Contanto que saiba que continuo detestando você - murmurou Bella tremendo, lutando para não se perder totalmente no prazer que lhe despertara.

- Adoro o jeito como me detesta - replicou ele segurando-lhe os quadriz para controlar o ritmo, então erguendo-se para tocar-lhe os seios e os mamilos.

Bella estava atordoada de exctação, e era impossivel raciocinar. As ondas de puro deleite começaram na sua pelvis e lentamente se espalharam em círculos, até que ela explodiu num climax espetacular. Gritou, inclinando a cabeça para tras, enquanto os tremores do êxtase a envolviam.

Edward rolou-a para a cama e a aninhou em seus braços.

Amanhã estaremos em Lykos, e não acho que vou deixá-la sair da cama por uma semana. você me deixa insaciável, _khriso mou_.

- Não retiro uma palavra do que falei.

- Que temperamento você tem - Disse Edward, obviamente despreocupado com aquilo.

Com o corpo ainda pulsando pelo incrível clímax, Bella afastou-se dele e foi para a outra ponta da cama.

- Não. - Edward puchou-a de volta com mãos que não davam espaço para argumento, colocando-a em contato com seu corpo novamente. - Você colhe o que planta, e não terminei ainda.

- Eu terminei! - Mas enquanto ela falava, seu celular tocou.

- Ignore - instruiu Edward. - Já passa da meia-noite.

Bella estava acostumada a interpretar telefonemas de madrugada como emergências, e desvencilhou-se dele, pegou seu celular sobre o criado-mudo e atendeu. um instante depois, levantou-se e acendeu o abajur. Embora não pudesse entender o que sua mãe estava dizendo, podia ouvi-la chorando, e sabia que alguma coisa estava muito errada.

- Acalme-se, não posso entender o que está falando. O que houve? Ele bateu em você

Bella sentiu Edward se aproximando.

- Você ainda está em casa mamãe? Onde está Phil? Ouça não volte para lá de jeito nenhum - avisou. - Fique onde está que irei buscá-la. Não é claro que não tem problema. Não seja tola, mamãe. Tudo que me importo é com você. - Desligando o telefone, virou-se para Edward. Preciso de um carro.

Edward ja estava falando ao telefone interno da casa.

Dryer atacou a sua mãe? O que aconteceu?

- O que sempre acontece - respondeu Bella com um suspiro. - Phil toma alguns drinques, a culpa por tudo que dá errado na vida dele e bate nela. Ele está na cama. Minha mãe está no parque do outro lado da rua. Por que está se vestindo?

- Vou com você.

Bella ja tinha posto uma calça.

- Não é uma boa ideia.

As feições de Edward estavam serias.

- Não vou deixá-la lidar com isso sozinha. Seu padrasto deixou minha casa furioso esta noite, e foi culpa minha.

- Você não tem culpa de nada. Phil é o carrasco na historia. Eu lhe aviso, mamãe não vai reportá-lo á polícia. Já tentei persuadi-la a denunciá-lo um milhão de vezes, mas não adianta, então ele sempre se livra. Minha mãe é uma viciada... não consegue abandoná-lo.

- Você pretende chamar os seus irmãos?

- Farei o que mamãe quiser que eu faça. Afinal, ela ligou para mim, em vez de para um de seus filhos.

Vinte minutos depis, Bella se aproximou do banco do parque, onde sua mãe estava sentada, os ombros caidos, não era possivel ver-lhe o rosto. Quando Bella conseguiu vê-la teve de conter um grito de horror. O rosto de sua mãe estava inchado, um olho quase fechado pelo hematoma. Renneé Dryer estava inreconhecível. O labio estava cortado e inchado, e ela segurava um dos braços como se sentisse dor.

- O que houve com seu braço? - perguntou Bella.

- Vamos entrar no carro primeiro - disse Edward.

- Você o trouxe? - Renneé arfou em horror.

- Não pude perduadi-lo a ficar. - Bella ajudou sua mãe a se levantar e conduziu-a em direção a limosine.

Uma vez que estavam seguros no banco de trás, examinou o braço de sua mãe e percebeu que o pulso estava seriamente quebrado. - Precisamos ir para um hospital.

- Não para o hospital... vou para um hotel ou algo assim.

- Você não tem escolha - interrompeu Bella. - Acho que seu pulso vai precisar de cirurgia, e quanto antes melhor. quer que eu ligue para os rapazes?

Reneé meneou a cabeça com veemência.

- Não faz sentido aborrecê-los tambèm

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não fez comentários. Durante o trajeto para o hospital e na chegada subsequente, Bella estava surpresa com quanta gentileza ele tratava Reneé, que nunca tinha sido uma de suas melhores fãs. Seuntiu-se divertida quando o charme natural de Edward começou a deslumbrar a sua mãe e fazê-la relaxar.

Foi uma noite muito longa. Depois que radiografias foram tiradas, Reneé foi examinada, e Bella estava apavorada pelos ferimentos que via no corpo da mãe. Era óbvio que os ataques de seu padrasto haviam se tornado ainda mais violentos durante os anos. A cirurgia do pulso foi imediatamente marcada. A polícia chegou logo, e Bella preparou-se para os esforços usuais de sua mãe em proteger o marido de prisão e condenação. Edward pediu para falar com Reneé em particular, e Bella saiu do quarto, curiosa com o motivo dele, mas tão sonolenta que ficou grata pela chance de andar ao redor e acordar um pouco.

Ao retornar, ficou chocada com a descoberta de que sua mãe finalmente estava disposta a dar declarações verdadeiras dos eventos e processar Phil. Também parecia mais forte, mais firme e com menos medo. Enquanto Reneé estava na sala de operação, Edward deu uma serie de telefonemas.

- Sobre o que você conversou com mamãe? - perguntou Bella.

Reneé quer um recomeço, e apontei que não pode ter isso sem processar Phil Dryer pela violencia física, porque somente isso fará deixá-la em paz. Também apontei que ela poderia morrer durante uma das agressões dele. Convidei-a para nos acompanhar a Lykos enquanto se recupera, mas Reneé quer ficar com seus irmãos até que se sinta melhor. Liguei para eles. Devem chegar aqui em breve.

Bella ficou desapontada que Reneé não iria para a ilha, mas sabia que sua mãe apreciaria mais ficar com os filhos por algumas semanas. Estava impressionada por Edward ter triunfado numa questão que ela fracassara tantas vezes. Seu padrasto finalmente iria enfrentar a corte, uma imensa fonte de alivio para Bella. Mas talvez não fosse tão estranho, concedeu. Reneé sempre fora mais facilmente impressionada por homens fortes do que por mulheres fortes, e a intervenção e conselho de Edwar haviam sido apreciados e respeitados.

Eles permaneceram no hospital até que Renne´saiu da sala de operação e recobrou a cnsciência no quarto. A cirurgia foi longa e complicada, mas bem sucedida. Bella adormeceu na limosine, a acordou somente quando Edward a colocou na cama.

- Você foi maravilhoso hoje com mamãe - murmurou sonolenta. - Eu não esperava isso.

- Nem sempre sou o imbecil que você gosta de pensar que sou - respondeu ele.

Relaxando no colchão confortavél, Bella estudou-lhe o rosto bonito.

- Não sou tola - disse. - A essência de uma pessoa nunca muda.

**mais um cap. que chegou ao fim.**

**por favor me perdoe os erros ortográficos, mas eu nunca soube as regras da pontuação. Bem avisando que so vou postar apenas uma vez na semana as terças, e que irei postar uma nova historia em breve chamada "o segredo de Cassandra" um romance historico que conta a vida de uma jovén inglêsa que é consifderada uma solteirona aos vinte e sete anos mais o que poucas pessoas sabem é que ela é uma escritora de romances que para escrever um novo livro ela se disfarça de homem de viuva e de uma cortesã muito desejada**

**obrigado a todos os comentarios e respondendo a uma pergunta feita de um leitor eu comprei este romance em uma banca de jornais a editora é Da hallequin books**

**beijos**


	11. capitulo nove parte 1

a ilha de Lykos tinha sofrido algumas mudanças desde que Bella a visitara, sete anos antes. Edward ampliara o porto para acomodar seus iates. Os barcos de pesca pareciam brinquedos coloridos ao lado do Hellenic Lady. A cidadezinha da ilha, composta por casas brancas, adornadas com a tradicional pintura azul, estendiam-se em fileiras alinhadas atrás do porto. A igreja de casamento, com sua torre de sinos ornamental, era localizado na praça principal arborizada, e um moinho de vento em desuso, mas ainda sim charmoso, pontuava a estrada sinuosa que levava à extremidade da ilha e a casa dos Cullen. Além da cidade, montanhas verdes eram salpicadas com ciprestes e campos de oliva, e mais construções do que ela se recordava.

- Dá ultima vez que estivemos aqui, você disse que queria se casar numa igreja exatamente como esta - comentou Edward.

- Eu disse? - Parada contra o parapeitoenquanto o iate atracava no cais, Bella ainda sofria pela perda de sono anterior. Aquele lembrete quase a fez enquasgar com o cafè que estava bebendo para acordar. - Não me lembro disso.

- Eu apreciava o fato de você ser espontânea comigo e falar o que lhe vinha na cabeça. Meus pais se casaram aqui, na igreja de Aya Sophia, com a qual minha mãe também ficou encantada.

- Lykos originalmente pertencia á familia de sua mãe, não é?

- Sim. Ela foi filha única e um grande desapontamento para a familia, que ansiava por um filho homem.

- Lembro-me da foto de sua mãe na casa. Ela era maravilhosa.

- Ela ainda mantém o troféu de ser a mulher mais vaidosa que já conheci - murmurou Edward com um meneio da cabeça orgulhosa. - De muitas maneiras, teve sorte de falecer jovem. Não teria lidado bem com o envelhecimento.

Bella pensou que era triste que Edward pudesse ser tão desapegado da memória da mãe, um hábito que provavelmente adquirira para se proteger quando era menino, ignorando os pais irresponsáveis que tinham se recusado a crescer e se comportar como adultos. muito parecidos para se surpotarem, o casal se divorciara quando Edward tinha 5 anos.

Embora Elizabeth Cullen houvesse crescido com grande beleza e riqueza, ambos os atributos tinham sido apenas meios para um fim para a jovem obsecada por seu sonho de se tornar uma atriz famosa. Enquanto Elizabeth perseguia infindabéis papéis como atriz, e dava festas constantes para entreter celebridades influentes, Edward fora seriamente negligenciado. Tinha sido removido de casa por assistentes sociais duas vezes, para sua própria segurança. Elizabeth finalmente morera de overdose de drogas aos 30 anos, e era apenas lembrada no mundo do cinema por ter estrelado um dos piores filmes ja produzidos. O pai de Edward, Edward Cullen senior, um jogador inveterado, mulherengo e alcoólatra, havia sido diversas parceiras e frequentara centros de reabilitação depois de uma interminável sucessão de escândalos sexuais e financeiros. Edward morrera batendo sua lancha. Órfão, Edward tinha ido morar com Carlisle com 14 anos.

Bella, Nessie e Edward subiram em um dos carros que esperavam no porto, enquanto a bagagem era carregada em outro. Bella olhou para o mar azul-turquesa lavando a praia branca que circulava mais da metade da ilha, e apreciando o isolamento do lugar, perguntou:

- Você está tentando manter os turistas longe?

- Por que eu iria querer compartilhar o paraíso?

- Seria a maneira mais fácil de revitalizar a economia e persuadir os jovens a permanecerem aqui. Um pequeno desenvolvivento exclusivo perto da cidade não interferiria na sua privacidade.

- Lembre-me de mantê-la afastada do conselhos da cidade. Eles a elegeriam imediatamente - disse Edward. - Nos anos recentes, fiz diversos negócios para criar empregos, e a população está atualmente prosperando... sem o comércio turista e seus problemas inevitáveis.

Bella lhe deu um sorriso ensolarado.

- Tenho certexa de que você sabe o que funciona em seu reinado.

- Não me refiro a ilha como meu reinado - retrucou Edward.

- Eu não quis ser controversa.

- Ele alisou-lhe a coxa, um olhar reprovador.

- Mentirosa. Você sempre gosta de ser do contra, Moli mou.

- concordância constante e admiração são ruins para você . muitas pessoa se comportam como se cada decisão sua fosse um ato de puro brilhantismo.

- Geralmente é - disse Edward. - É como ganho tanto dinheiro.

involuntariamente, Bella sorriu, pois a autoconfiança dele era imensa e sempre ousada. Estudou a grande casa erguida como um navio isolado na montanha salpicada de ciprestes.

A propriedade, projetada pela mãe falecida dele, dava vista para um vale estreito, onde águas claras refletiam o céu.

- Tenho um projeto para você enquanto estiver aqui- disse Edward, cumprimentando o Staff alinhado no Hall, enquanto Bella seguia Nessie, que corria em direção á escada o mais rapidamente que seus pequenos pés permitiam. reforme a casa e renove-a. Ela sempre me lembra um cenário de filme

A tela do cinema, era sem duvida o que tinha inspirado a mãe dele na escolha opulenta da decoração dos movéis, dos pisos de mérmore e das colunas gregas teatrais.

Bella estava impressionada por Edward ainda não ter mandado renovar a casa, o que a fez pensar se ele era mais sentimental do que estava disposto a admitir. O retrato de Elizabeth ainda adornava uma das paredes, juntamente com muitas fotos dela com celebridades.

Edward não se parecia em nada com a mãe lira, de olhos castanhos. Todavia, parecia-se com o bonito pai.

Em termos de atrativos, contudo, superava os pais, decidiu Bella, estudando-o. Enquanto Edward possuía a aparencia fisica de Edward, havia herdado a inteligência aguçada e perspicácia do avô. Estar perto de Edward todos os dias a deixara mais ciente do que nunca que ele era um homem inteligente, desafiador, intrigante e extravagantemente lindo.

Enrubescendo quendo Edward notou seu olhar demorado,

Bella apressou-se para o terraço e pensou se Alice estaria certa. Seria possível que nunca tivesse deixado de amar Edward? Nunca se comportaria normalmente em relação aos homens depois daquela primeira desilução?

Essa suspeita a apavorou, porque gostava de pensar que era sensata. O tipo de mulher que podia continuar alimentando uma paixão secreta por um mulherengo notório a fazia se sentir tola, fraca e certamente insana.

- Em três semanas, iremos a um grande evento beneficente patrocinado pela fundação Cullen - anunciou Edward. - O traje é formal.

Bella reprimiu um suspiro.

- Onde será?

- Em Atenas, numa Casa de Ópera.

Bella instalou Nessie no quarto de bebê, o qual a garotinha claramente via como um lar. Nessie andou até uma cesta de brinquedos e sorriu enquanto removia seus favoritos, revelando satisfação ao redescobri-los.

Depois que Nessie dormiu, Bella foi jantar no terraço com Edward.

- Sabe, estou com você somente há duas semanas e esta será a sexta cama diferente em que dormi - comentou.

Edward deu de ombros.

- Mudanças são estimulantes.

- Sei que você não quer ouvir isso...

Ele ergueu uma das mãos para silenciá-la.

- Então não fale - avisou secamente.

- Isso não é justo com Nessie. Ela precisa de um lar mais estável.

Eu normalmente não a levo para viajar ao redor do mundo como fiz nas últimas semanas - admitiu ele. - No geral, Nessie esta baseada aqui na ilha.

Culpa a envolveu quando Bella entendeu o problema.

Renesmee esta viajando porque estou em cena agora, e você sabe que quero ficar com ela?

- Enquanto quero ficar com você. É uma situação perfeita - murmurou ele. Seja prática.

Bella brincou com a deliciosa entrada de frutos do mar, seu apetite desaparecendo._ Seja prática... lembre-se do acordo que assinou, lembre-se de quem dá as ordens aqui, quem decide sobre Nessie_. Mas o estilo de vida dele não era adequado para uma garotinha, refletiu. Mas do que qualquer coisa, Nessie precisava de estabilidade e rotina para crescer, sem mencionar pessoas ao seu redor.

Com expressão reflexiva, Edward deu um gole no vinho.

- Tenho uma viagem de négocios na próxima semana. Deixarei você aqui.

- Ótimo. - Bella sabia que estava recebendo um prêmio consolação, mas ironicamente descobriu-se imaginando se a súbita disposição de Edward em deixá-la para trás poderia estar relacionada com o fato de estar se cansando dela. Por que não? Duas semanas era um período razoável para Edward ficar com uma mulher. E, se ele estivesse perdendo o interesse, como ela lidaria com isso?

Reprimindo aquele pensamento triste da cabeça, telefonou para sua mãe, que ainda estava no hospital, depois do jantar. Renné parecia tranquila. Dmitri E felix se encontravam no hospital e contaram que o pai deles tinha sido preso. Livre do medo da violencia do marido, Renné decidira fazer terapia.

- Mamãe está lidando com tudo isso melhor do que pensei - comentou Bella com Edward quando ele saiu do banheiro, uma toalha enrolada na cintura, e água ainda pingando dos cabelos do peito poderoso.

Não acrescentaria que Renné achava que o julgara erroneamente sete anos atrás, subestimado o potencial de Edward para confiança. aos olhos de sua mãe, Edward havia subitamente se transformado num cavaleiro de armadura brilhante, digno do prêmio mais alto.

Renné agora poderá recomeçar com liberdade. Phil sugou toda a energia dela - declarou ele seriamente.

Num vestido de noite verde brilhante, Bella tremeu.

- Eu era apenas uma criança quando eles se casaram, mais ainda me lembro como ela era diferente antes de conhecê-lo... extrovertida e cheia de vida. Phil a transformou num capacho.

- Nada de que alguém poderia acusar você.

Bella o estudou com desejo correndo nas veias sentia-se como uma adolecente apaixonada, que ficava excitada cada vez que ele a olhava.

- Ás vezes, você me deixa louca de raiva.

Um sorriso malicioso brincou na boca bonita de Edward, fazendo o coração de Bella disparar.

-Você me deixa louco de um jeito muito diferente, _Khriso mou. _

Pela primeira vez Bella tomou a iniciativa, atravessando o quarto para pressionar-se sobre o corpo másculo, deleitando-se pela conexão física, com uma ousadia que nem ousava imaginar possuir. A mera ereção de Edward a excitava. Ela entreabiu os labios e permitiu-se ser beijada longa e eroticamente até que estivesse se contorcendo de desejo. Desprendeu a toalha e olhou-o, enquanto traçava a incrível extensão do sexo viril.

- Você não sabe agir como mulher devassa - brincou Edward com voz rouca. - Ainda está enrubescendo.

É claro que vou enrubescer se você continuar fazendo esse tipo de comentário.

- Então tire o meu fôlego, _Moli, mou_.

E ela fez isso, ajelhando-se graciosamente aos pés dele para usar boca e mãos na tarefa que determinara para si mesma. Utilizou o conhecimento da mente masculina e sua consciência infinitamente mais intima do que dava prazer a Edward. Ondas de prazer começaram a fazer o corpo poderoso tremer. Ele aguentou as provocações por muito pouco tempo. Totalmente ofegante, logo a ergueu e impulsionou para cama sem cerimônia.

- Você me excita absurdamente! - Sussurrou ele, cobrindo-lhe o corpo com o seu e tomando-lhe a boca num beijo ardente.

amou-a com um poder alucinante.

Depois, ela relaxou nos braços fortes, seu corpo magicamente indolente e pacífico após a liberação explosiva.

Edward afastou-lhe os cabelos do rosto carinhosamente. Bella beijou o ombro largo, inalando o aroma único e maravilhoso que conhecia tão bem. Certo ou errado não pareciam mais tão bem definidos, pensou.

Em algum nível, não podia mais conter o que estava sentindo, e nem mesmo tinha certeza se fazia sentido resistir enquanto morasse com ele e com Nessie. Sexualmente achava-o irresistível, mas seu sentimento era mais profundo. Era possessiva em relação a Edward, e importava-se com ele como nunca se importara com ninguém. Entretanto, não era mais o jovém por quem ela se apaixonara um dia. Aqueles sete anos o modificaram, Edward era mais duro, mais cínico e contido, disposto a tudo para conseguir o que queria. Era tão errado sentir-se especial porque ele chegaraa extremos para tê-la de volta em sua vida?

Nas primeiras horas da manhã seguinte, Bella acordou sentindo uma cólica familiar na parte baixa do estômago. Um momento depois, levantou-se e foi para o banheiro a fim de checar essas suspeitas. Não estava grávida, e desta vez começaria a tomar pílulas anticoncepcionais. após a higiene matinal, voltou para a cama.

Edward ainda dormia. Espalhado na cama com os cílios longos tocando as maças do rosto, pelos despontando no maxilar e a boca esculpida relaxada, estava maravilhoso. Bella tremeu ao imaginar como ele reagiria a uma gravidez incoveniente. Edward gostava de controlar tudo, e ela não o teria deixado exercer controle e influência naquela questão. Estava grata que não tinha acontecido. - Humm... - Ele mudou de posição e a encontrou, uma das mãos deslizando para o estômago de Bella, entâo subindo para lhe tocar os seios com contentamento.

- Bella...

- Eu não estou grávida - disse Bella, ansiosa para dar a boa noticia.

Cílios pretos se ergueram para revelar os olhos verdes. Edward estava instantaneamente acordado, como se tivesse recebido um balde de água fria.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

As fortes feições ficaram tensas.

- Eu teria cuidado de você. Não precisava ter se preoculpado com isso.

- Você têm problemas suficientes, sem este em particular.

- Você ainda não quer filhos?

- Eu não disse isso.

- Apenas não quer filhos comigo? - Com a expressão sardônica, Edward a liberou e saiu da cama.

- Preciso de um banho.

Bella estava confusa pel comportamento dele.

- Presumi que você consideraria uma grávidez um desastre, e que me pediria para fazer um aborto. Deixou bem claro que não queria filhos.

Numa postura altamente máscula, Edward a estudou da porta do banheiro, então deu de ombros.

- MAs então pensei o assunto e decidi que podia viver com isso. Nessie provavelmente apreciaria um irmãozinho ou uma irmãzinha - murmurou ele.

- Eu nunca teria sugerido um aborto. O motivo principal pelo qual meu pai se divorciou de minha mãe foi por que ela tentou me abortar. Esse tipo de conhecimento faz enxergar gravidez acidental por um angulo diferente.

Chocada pelo contéudo daquele discurso, Bella assentiu. - Suponho que sim.

Então tentou pôr seus pensamentos em ordem. Toda vez que achava que tinha entendido Edward, ele a confudia novamente. Quando pensaria ouvi-lo dizendo que Nessie apreciaria um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha? E que não gortava da ideia de aborto? _Decidi que podia viver com isso..._ Bem, ainda estava aliviada por não precisar enfrentar tal desafio.

Engolhindo em seco, Bella voltou para a cama. Durante os últimos anos, a mera visâo de um bebê em roupas pequeninas lhe causava um nó na garganta e um desejo de ver e abraçar sua filha biologica quase lhe partira o coração por 18 meses. Mas agora, ciente de sua incrìvel sorte por ter uma criança adorável e saudavel como Nessie em sua vida, não esperava nada mais da mãe natureza.


	12. Capitulo nove parte 2

.?sid=3064&textsize=0&chapter=13

Bella andou ao redor do moderno edifício da clinica médicca que Edward tinha fundado nos arredores da cidade. Era um sonho dos médicos rurais, mas aparentemente dois médicos já tinham entrado e saído, entediados com a falta de vida social na pequena ilha e da incoveniência de precisar pegar uma balsa para visitar amigos e familia. Atualmente, a posição estava vaga. Tendo chegado o número de pacientes, Bella descobriu que só havia trabalho suficiente para um médico de meio período, e ela gostaria muito de candidatar-se á vaga.

- nós ficariamos honrados em ter você aqui - disse Eleazer denali, o prefeito da cidade, tendo abordado-a e lhe oferecido um passeio após vê-la espiano o interior da clinica por uma janela.

-Infelizmente, não estou procurando emprego no momento- respondeu Bella com tristeza.

Se estivesse,aceitaria o emprego em cinco minutos

Edward havia devotado dois dias para lhe mostrar a ilha e apresentado muitos locais. Mas não lhe oferecera uma visita á clinica médica que havia construido ou admitido que a Lykos precisava de um médico. Bella descobrira aquilo sozinha quando levara Nessie á cidade. Enquanto saboreava um drinque gelado na taverna com vista para o porto pitoresco, descobrira-se cercada de pessoas esperançosas a procura de conselhos médicos imediatos. Edward, todavia, aparentemente não tinha conciencia de manter a única médica da ilha confinada a casa e á cama.

Apesar daquela verdade, durante as ultimas três semanas, Bella havia vivido feliz em Lykos. Edward viajara sozinho a negocios duas vezes, e ela ficara impressionada ao descobrir o quanto sentia a falta dele. Edward era, todavia, surpriendentemente sexy e divertido durante os telefonemas noturnos, admitiu com um sorriso.

Bella tinha aceitado o fato de que o amava. Provavelmente o amava muito mais do que sete anos atras, o que era ironico, uma vez que Edward vinha se comportando tão mal dessa vez. mas no passado, havia esperado perfeição, uma alma gemea que compartilhasse seus pensamentos e convicções, e não lhe fizesse exigências estranhas. Agora, suas expectativas eram as mais realistas e de qualquer forma, sabia que os dois eram opostos, pelo simples fato dela ser uma mulher moderna, e ele um machista antiquado. Embora sentisse que Edward era egoísta e irracional em não lhe permitir exercer a medicina, começava a suspeitar que o fato de ser o centro do mundo dela, era algo que Edward valorizava mais do que tudo no relacionamento deles. Era possessivo, e não parecia disposto a compartilhá-la.

Bella conseguira adotar dois cachorros abandonados desde que chegara a lykos.. Um, Whistler, vira-lata peludo, tinha sido ferido por um anzol e levado para ser tratado, por que não havia veterinario na ilha. Bella cuidara da pequena cadela, e se oferecera a ficar com o animal enquanto se recuperasse. O segundo cachorro havia chegado baseado na crença de que "todos sabiam que os inglêses amavam cães". Bunny, nomeado inapropriadamente por Nessie, era um dinamarquês com marcas enormes, acusado de entrar nas balsas sem ser convidado. Ambos os cães eram brilhantes com Nessie.

Edward ficara perplexo com a súbita adição de dois cachorros na casa, mas se adaptara maravilhosamente bem depois de reclamar um pouco, e acabou admitindo que sua mãe detestava cachorros, e por isso ele nunca pudera ter um. Bella sentiu que Edward estava tocado pelo entusiasmo de Nessie em relação aos cães. A visão dos três brincando na praia era incrivelmente especial.

É claro que Edward estava aprendendo a amar Nessie, o que era gostoso de observar. Por exemplo, ele tentava ensiná-la a falar "dedos" e Nessie continuamente respondia com "meias" ou "sapatos". Via o prazer dele quando sua filha corria para cumprimentá-lo e abraçava seus joelhos. A feição inocente da garotinha tirava-o de sua concha de cinismo e o tornava mais paciente e calmo. Quando o celular de Edward foi encontrado dentro de um vaso de flores, ele insistiu que de alguma forma, o colocara ali, quando todos na casa sabiam que Nessie estava sempre tentando pôr as mãos no telefone, porque as cores piscando lhe atraíram a atenção.

Bella já não se importava mais que Edward a obrigara a assinar um acordo absurdo. Estava mais feliz com ele do que jamais sonhara que poderia ser. o piano que ganhara de presente tinha sido o mais precioso até agora, possibilitando que tocasse todos os dias num instrumento maravilhoso, e já estava ansiosa para ensinar Nessie. Mas o piano era apenas um entre os inumeros presentes fabulosos com os quais Edward a surpreendia. Havia ganhado bolsas de grife, perfumes, roupas e uma fantástica escultura de uma dançarina esbelta que Edward dissera que a fazia lembrar-se dela, elogiando-a com esse comentário.

Edward estava agora acostumado a vê-la sem maquiagem e vestida em jeans e camiseta, e nada disso parecia diminuir o desejo dele. Sua mãe e seus irmãos gêmeos haviam visitado, e Edward levara os gêmeos... que não eram as companhias mais interessantes do mundo... para pescar e navegar, mesmo sem ser requisitado. Bella ficara grata, uma vez que agora sua familia aceitava o relacionamento deles, o que tornava a vida muito mais leve.

Ele também se provara compreensico pela alegria de Bella ao receber uma carta enciada por Alice de Alister manson. Como requisitado, alister havia mandado procurar a fotografia do pai de Bella, a qual fora encontrada atrás de um móvel. Edward se mostrou compassivo ao saber que ela não se lembrava do pai, que tinha perdido quando era apenas um bebê. Ele também era medico.

- Foi por isso que você estudou médicina? questionara Edward.

- Não. Eu queria ser médica desde pequena, e me conforme cresci, fiquei cada vez mais certa de que era isso que queria. adorava a ideia de curar os corpos das pessoas e resolver seus problemas.

Mas com relação á falta de comprometimento em relacionametos, que Bella via como o maior problema de Edward, convenceu-se de que tinha uma solução. Se a vida sexual deles era boa, Edward não teria motivo para traí-la... mas detestava-se por pensar assim e por sua disposição em aceitar aqueles limites. O orgulho lhe dizia que merecia mais, mas o cérebro argumentava que possuia mais do que poderia esperar de Edward Cullen em termos de atração, atenção e tempo. Até mesmo os jornais estavam falando sobre a vida tranquila dele ultimamente.

Em homenagem á ópera beneficente naquela noite, Bella havia comprado um vestido magnífico em Atenas e prometido usar as sáfiras. Edward voara de helicóptero na noite anterior, e ela seria apanhada no fim daquela tarde. Os especialistas do salão de beleza que trabalhavam no Hellenic lady foram a casa fazer as honras, e Bella estava admirando seus cabelos no espelho quando, Ianthe a governanta chegou, Eleaser denali tinha telefonado para saber se ela podia ir ver a filha dele, que estava grávida e passando mal.

Bella não perdeu tempo. dirigiu para o centro médico do hospital, levando ianthe consigo. Kate, uma jovem que seria mãe pela primeira vez, estava grávida de gêmeos de quase oito meses. O marido estava no exercito e longe de casa. Kate estava quase histérica. Bella examinou e descobriu que a pressão da moça estava muito alta, e as mãos e os pés inchados. a condição era mais complexa pelo fato de Kate ser diabetica. Bella disse a Eleaser que que eles precisavam de uma ambulãncia aerea, pois provavelmente a filha dele estava sofrendo de pré-eclãmpsia e precisava de tratamento hospitalar urgente. era uma condição perigosa, que só seria curada pelo nascimento dos bebês. Bella ligou para o hospital para avisá-los e para pedir conselho do ginecologista de plantão.

- Você irá comigo? - suplicou Kate, apertando o braço de Bella freneticamente.

- Eu ficaria muito grato se você fosse - acrescentou Eleaser, lágrimas nos olhos enquanto a conduzia para um canto e começava a lhe contar a historia triste de como sua esposa falecida tinha um dia passado pela mesma experiência, possivelmente pela mesma razão, e morrido logo após de dar á luz a Kate.

O estado mental de Kate não melhorou por aquela lembrança inoportuna da morte da mã lembrou Bella do compromisso da ópera, e o lembrete a fez hesitar. Como poderia estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, uma vez que ambos os destinos erma na cidade? Determinada a ficar com Kate, instruiu a governanta a enviar seu vestido de noite e joias para casa de Edward em Atenas, onde poderia se arrumar para a noite, depois que deixasse o hospital.

O voo na ambulãncia para Atenas foi tenso. kate estavasofrendo com a dor e passando muito um grande alivio chegar ao hospital. Bella, preoculpada cpm a condição de sua paciente, não pensou em seu compromisso até que as gêmeas de Kate duas meninas, nasceram bem, por cesariana. Tranquilizada por saber que a mãe estava recebendo o melhor tratamento possível, Bella percebeu que nem mesmo tentara contatar Edward para lhe dizer onde estava. Nervosa pela sua falta de consideração em relação ao evento noturno, o qual ele deixara claro que era importante, enviou-lhe uma pequena mensagem de texto, pedindo desculpas. Não perdeu tempo explicando o que tinha acontecido, mas prometeu chegar durante o intervalo da ópera.

_**óla pessoal! por favor me desculpem a lomga espera e obrigado pelos comentarios gratificantes como sabem é dificil para mim postar por não ter computador em casa e ter que a uma lan house adaptar o livro e postar principalmente agora que estou trabalhando o dia inteiro e só tenho tempo na segunda a tarde. novamente me desculpe pela demora e obrigada pelos comentario. talvves eu poste o restante amanha ou quinta para dar inicio o 10 e final capitulo da fic lembrando que vou postar duas ou três novas fics e seram postadas sem demora de tempo já que tenho quatro capitulos salvos no meu pen drive eu amei "o segredo de cassandra" e feitiço de amor espero que vocês também gostem, beijos!**_

_**paloma gomes.**_


	13. capitulo nove parte 3

Capitulo nove parte 3

Mas tempo precioso foi desperdiçado enquanto esperava um taxi disponível. Contatou Ianthe para checar se o vestido tinha sido entregue. Traquiizada a esse respeito, começou a se preocupar sobre como Edward reagiria á sua aparição pouco antes que a noite terminasse. Sentiu um nó na não lhe respondera a mensagem de texto, o que sugeria que estava não poderia culpá-lo, uma vez que ele sempre era meticuloso em contatá-la em situações similares. Além disso, dizer-lhe que simplesmente tinha esquecido a ópera por causa de uma emergência médica não iria agradá-la nem um pouco.

No momento em que o taxi parou diante da imponente propriedade, Bella estava muito assustada e tensa. Tocou a campainha e, após alguns momento, a governanta apareceu, o olhar espantado avisando a Bella que a sua chegada era inesperada. Bella passou pela outra mulher com um pedido de desculpas e subiu a escada, onde presumia que seu vestido a esperava. Não havia sinal do mesmo na suite principal, e ela parou quando viu peças de roupas femininas descartadas pelo chão. Franziu o cenho com a visão de um conjunto de ligerie preto, perguntando-se a quem aquilo pertencia.

O misterio foi imediatamente solucionado quando a porta do banheiro se abriu e uma loira deslumbrante apareceu, usando uma toalha. ra dificil dizer qual das duas ficou

mais desconcertada pelo encontro inesperado.

- Quem é você? O que está fazendo aqui? - Bella ouviu a si mesma perguntando.

Grandes olhos verdes a desafiaram.

- Uma vez que eu estava aqui primeiro, poderia lhe fazer a mesma pergunta.

E, mesmo wnquanto abria a boca para falar novamente, podia sentir seu estômago se contorcendo e a transpiração escorendo pela testa. Era a única mulher do mundo estúpida o bastante para perguntar a uma linda mulher seminua o que estava fazendo num quarto do amante?

Afinal, a resposta estava era muito obvia. Esforçando-se para salvar um pouco de dignidade, Bella voltou para a porta. Descobriu que era horrivelmente difícil tirar seus olhos atõnitos na loira da toalha. Uma curiosidade revoltante a fazia olhar e comparar. Era mais velha que a mulher, menos excitante no departamento de curvas, embora sua pele fosse perfeita. Rejeitando aqueles pensamentos doentios, virou-se e desceu a escada com tanta velocidade que quase caiu.

- Dra. Swan. - A governanta começou ansiosamente, mas Bella já estava abrindo a porta, desesperada para fugir da cena humilhante. - Desculpe-me, eu não sabia que você viria.

- Tudo bem - disse Bella, não querendo embaraçar a governanta, que obviamente tinha uma boa ideia do que Bella encontrará no andar de cima. Portanto, partiu, correndo em direção a rua, enquanto um vento forte a impulsionava por trás. Sentia-se atordoada, não sabia o que estava fazendo ou para onde estava indo. Choque havia varrido seus pensamento da mente.

Edward tinha outra mulher. Bem, Bella, o que você esperava? que ele se tornasse fiel só porque está ao seu lado? E Edwad não tinha prometido fidelidade. Na verdade deixara bem claro que não lhe prometeria no acordo deles. Pelo que sabia, ele tinha uma variedade incrível de mulheres á disposição, bastando um simples telefonema para tê-las em sua cama.

Edward havia ido a seu escritorio em Atenas naquele doa, acabado o trabalho durante a tarde, então ido para casa... e para a cama... com a loira deslumbrante. A cama fora arrumada novamente. Então a loira era prestativa. Imaginou a governanta de Edward lhe contando o que acontecera e tremeu. Vendo um ônibus passar na estrada, Bella correu para o ponto e fez sinal. Não importava para onde o ônibus estivesse indo, contanto que saisse dali sem ser vista. Seu celular vibrou na bolsa, e ela o pegou e desçigou, recusando até mesmo a ver a mensagem. Não estava em condições de lidar com Edward.

Era uma noite quente e umida. Bella sentia o calor e a pele pegajosa, embora seus dentes ameaçassem bater em choque. subiu no ônibus e sentou-se atrás, seu corpo balançando com as curvas do veiculo. Por que estava tão chocada quando Edward fizera apenas o que lhe era natural? Uma garota tão linda também. Se um homem tivesse sempre gostado da diverdidade e excitação de outras parceira sexuais, era improvável que mudasse. E sem duvida, se ela lhe perguntasse, Edward seria honesto sobre aquilo.

Então tremeu com o pensamento daquela honestidade. Qualquer admissão de infidelidade a cortaria como uma faca e deixaria cicatrizes, perseguindo-a para sempre. Mas as imagens já atormentadoras não eram mais confortantes, reconheceu com tristeza, pois a idéia de outra mulher nos braços de Edward era o pior pesadelo e sempre havia sido. Agora que finalmente acontecera, estava abalada pela dor que experimentava.

Mas a extensão daquela dor não era sua própria culpa, uma punição autoinduzida? que mulher em seu juizo perfeito se apaixonaria por Edward Cullen, Esperando uma final feliz? Incontaveis mulheres tinham tentado e fracassado. Entretanto, ainda o amava loucamente. NA verdade, uma semana atrás, enquanto observava Edward construindo um castelho de areia com Nessie , questionara se tinha cometido um erro ao recusar a proposta de casamento dele sete anos atras. Talves, apesar da probabilidades contra, tivessem encontrado a felicidade juntos. Soubera que apesar de amar sua carreira e os desáfios que a acompanhavam, exercer a médicina nunca lhe trouxerá a felicidade pura que vivenciava ao lado dele.

O rosto estava molhado pelas lagrimas ao descer na estação rodoviaria. O que estava planejando... fugindo e deixando Nessie para trás? Esta opção era totalmente fora de questão. Edward já não a acusará de fugir quando algo há aborrecia? Bella arrepiou-se com essa lembrança. Mas o que estava fazendo agora? Não podia desistir de Nessie. Não podia! Independentemente do que estivesse de suportar, de jeito nenhum poderia desistir da garotinha que amava. Ao mesmo tempo, contudo, necessitava de algumas horas para se recompor antes de ter de enfrentar Edward novamente. Decidiu que a melhor opção era encontrar um hotel para passar a noite

Andou quilometros antes que encontrasse um pequeno estabelecimento numa rua tranquilha. Registrando-se ficou ciente da curiosidade velada da recepcionista e quando viu o seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro da súite do hotel, fez uma careta de horror. Seu rímel havia escorrido peo choro, os cabelos totalmente emaranhados. Tomou um banho e decidiu religar o celular. Não podia desaparecer por muito tempo. Também deixara Edward esperandoá na ópera. Embora fosse o mínimo que merecia, devia estar furioso.

Seu celular tocou segundos após ser ligado

- Onde você se meteu? - Perguntou Edward.

- Desculpe-me por não ter ido á ópera, mas eu precisava de espaço esta noite.

- Não! - foi um grito. - Nenhum espaço é permitido. Onde você está?

- Num pequeno hotel, não em um que você conheça. Realmente preciso ficar sozinha por um tempo - suplicou Bella, perguntando-se como poderia encará-lo, como poderia conviver com ele sabendo da infidelidade.

- Você não tem permissão para me abandonar sob nenhuma circunstancia - disse ele, furioso. - Não irei tolerar isso.

Não estou abandonando você - Bella falou a palavras com um nó fechando sua garganta.

- Bella...

Desligou o telefone antes que seu turbulento estado emocional a fizesse revelar mais do que deveria. Mas Edward logo descobriria, através de seu Staff, que Bella encontrará a loira vadia. Não devia chamar a outra loira de vadia somente por dormir com Edward. Afinal de contas, ele não era casado. Ainda era livre aos olhos do mundo.

Chorando, Bella deitou o corpo trêmulo na cama. Como sempre temera, seu amor por Edward estava destruindo suas forças e sua autoestima, quando a unica pessoa em que devia estar pensando era em Nessie, que dormia em seu berço, abençoadamente inconciente dos problemas que os adultos poderiam criar em seus relacionamentos. Mas Bella reconheceu naquele momento que tinha de encontrar uma solução para aquele problema, porque Edward provavelmente não faria tal esforço.

Mais de uma hora depois, teve um sobressalto ao ouvir uma batida na porta. Espiando pelo olho mágico, não pôdever nada além de uma forma masculina muito grande, e abriu a porta até onde a corrente permitia..

!

la vem ele novamente

bem aqui esta como o prometido proximo capitulo é o dez.

beijos a todos, e lembrem-se reviews são muito bem vindas e me deixam motivadas para postar l mais rapido.


	14. capitulo dez

Capitulo dez

Cap novo.

- Abra a porta, Bella - Ordenou Edward.

Bella estava abalada por ele tê-la achado tão rapidamente. Fechou a porta para soutar a corrente e abriu-a novamente.

-Como descobriu que eu estava aqui?

Com tensão palpável, Edward a encarou, os olhos medindo-a de cima a baixo.

- Tenho dispositivos de rastremento em seu celular e em seu relogio, então foi uma questão de ligar o equipamento de vigilância para localizá-la...

Bella arfou em perplexidade.

- Dispositivos de rastreamento? - repetiu.

- Uma preucação caso você fosse sequestrada, um procedimento pradrão de segurança - proclamou ele casualmente. - Sou um homem muito rico, e é possível que você seja alvo de alguém por causa de sua conexão comigo.

- Você instalou dispositivos de rastreamento em mim? - Condenou Bella, irada, ainda não podendo acreditar. - E nunca me falou uma palavra sobre isso?

- Eu não queria deixá-la nervosa ou com medo. Mas não vou me desculpar por isso também - acrescentou Edward num tom agressivo. - Eu precisava ter certeza de sua segurança. Meu trabalho é proteger você.

- Um dispositivo de rastreamento - murmurou Bella, tremendo. - Como se eu fosse uma posse... um carro roubado ou algo assim.

- Você é muito mais importante do que isso para mim. Não pensei que fosse tanto, até que desapareceu esta noite. E, deixe-me dizer, você me deixou enlouquecido num espaço de poucas horas.

Pálida e triste, Bella suspirou.

- Verdade?

- Por que não me telefonou do hospital? poderia ter me informado do ocorrido, não ter saído numa ambulãcia como se eu não existisse! - disse ele, as feições fortes rígidas sob a pele bronzeada. Ianthe saiu e eu não consegui localizá-la, portanto não tinha ideia de que uma emergência acontecera. Todo o Staff sabia que você tinha ido a algum lugar com Ianthe. Eu estava preocupado com você...

- Por que? O que poderia ter me acontecido na ilha? - Bella mal podia acreditar que estava conseguindo manter a calma.

Edward a olhou como se aquela fosse uma pergunta estúpida.

- Você poderia ter sofrido um acidente. Eu soube que algo muito errado havia acontecido quando você não chegou à ópera, porque é geralmente muito confiável.

- Oh...

- E então Eleazer telefonou depois que você saiu do hospital para dizer o quanto foi maravilhosa com a filha dele, e comecei a entender o que tinha acontecido. Mas você nunca chegou a casa de Carlisle, porque ele verificou.

- A casa de Carlisle? Por que eu teria chegado lá? - perguntou Bella, confusa.

- Foi para onde enviou o seu vestido.

Ianthe organizou isso - Bella hesitou. - Pensei que tivesse sido enviado para a sua propriedade fora de Atenas.

Ianthe sabia que eu tinha diversos hóspedes lá esta semana, então não poderia enviar sua roupa para lá.

- Hóspedes? - ecoou Bella com fraqueza.

- Fiquei sabendo que você encontrou _uma _delas - apontou Edward com ênfase.

Subitamente a atmosfera estava tão pesada que poderia ter sido cortada com uma faca.

Bella estava imóvel, a postura muito ereta.

- É assim que você chama a jovem que encontrei... de hóspede?

- Então você chegou a pior conclusão possível - afirmou ele, a boca sensual comprimida numa linha de desaprovação. - Charlotte é minha sobrinha, filha da irmã mais nova de meu pai.

Com o nível de estresse cada vez maior, Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Está dizendo que Charlotte é a garota que encontrei? E que é parente sua? Se isso é verdade, porque ela estava na suíte principal?

-Não tenho ideia. Os pais dela a deixaram na propriedade enquanto foram a ópera, porque Charlotte recusou-se a ir. Ela é rebelde e bastante mimada. Talvez estivesse experimentando as instalaçõ apenas explorando enquanto tinha a casa inteira para si mesma.

Como posso saber?

Bella estava mentalmente analisando a explicação para ver se combinava com o que vira.

- Você pode perguntar a ela amanhã, quando a encontrar.

- Eu vou encontrá-la?

- Vou dar uma festa na ilha para os meus parentes amanhã.

Enquanto Bella começava a pensar que interpretara erroneamente a presença da garota na casa, suas pernas adormeceram e sua cabeça girou. Aquela fraqueza física era uma resposta de seu corpo á onda de álivio poderosa que a envolveu.

- Oh, meu Deus. Eu pensei...

Edward pegou-lhe as mãos e a puxou para mais perto. Os olhos dourados estavam repletos de desaprovação.

- Sim, você imediatamente presumiu que eu a estava traindo com uma garota de 16 anos.

- Ela só tem 16 anos? - Bella apertou-lhe as mãos para permanecer reta, enquanto reconhecia que a garota parecia realmente muito jovem.

- Prefiro mulheres mais maduras, Khriso mou. Embora isso me faça questionar por que estou com você, uma vez que reage como uma adolescente impulsiva em vez da adulta inteligente que sei que é.

Com os olhos inundados de lagrimas, Bella piscou repetidamente enquanto olhava para as mãos unidas de ambos.

- Havia ligerie jogada no chão do quarto, enquanto ela usava apenas uma toalha. Realmente pensei que você tivesse dormido com ela...

- Não. - O maxilar dele retesou-se. - A propósito, não dormi com mais ninguém desde que você voltou para minha vida.

Bella estava tão aliviada pela admissão que um soluço escapou de sua garganta.

- Mas aquele acordo dizia...

- Era apenas eu agindo como um gorila e batendo no peito para assegurar que você me respeitasse - admitiu Edward, apertando-lhe as mãos com força. Eu gostaria de ir para casa agora. Sei que -e tarde, mas o helicóptero está esperando no aeroporto, e quero muito voltar a ilha esta noite.

- Tudo bem. - A voz de Bella era baixa e ofegante, enquanto assentia em confirmação. A terrível tensão e o medo desapareceram aos poucos. Não havia outra mulher na vida de Edward. Ele não estivera com outra mulher desde que eles estavam juntos novamente. Ela o condenara quando ele era inocente. Seu mundo tinha horizontes e possibilidades mais uma vez, mas estava quase com medo de aceitar o fato.

- Você está realmente abalada - Observou Edward, pendurando-lhe a bolsa no ombro e guiando-a para fora do quarto. - Eu deveria estar gritando com você por pensar o pior de mim, e me fazer passar uma noite de frustração e preocupação.

- Sinto muito - murmurou Bella no elevador, e queria inclinar-se sobre o corpo forte, mas não se permitiria agir com fraqueza.

- Você nunca vai confiar em mim, vai? Por que tenho a impressão de que estou pagando pelos pecados de seu padrasto?

Bella abaixou a cabeça quando entrou na limusine esperando do lado de fora. Tinha tirado conclusões precipitadas. fungou uma vez, depois outra.

Edward a envolveu nos braços.

- Não seja tola. Você não tem por que chorar.

- Talvez seja tolice, e entendi tudo errado, mas honestamente pensei que você tivesse dormido com ela, e fiquei arrasada - confessou Bella trêmula. - E eu não sabia o que faria porque não podia abandonar Nessie para fugir de você... _não podia!_

Ele a afastou de seu corpo para fitá-la.

- Esta é uma preocupação que você nunca mais precisa ter.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Gosto muito de Nessie para usá-la a fim de controlar você. E tinha razão, eu não deveria terincluído a criança no nosso acordo. Isso foi imperdoável. - As feições bonitas estavam sérias e tensas. - Qualquer coisa que aconteça entre nós, irei compartilhar a custódia de Nessie com você. Vocês duas se amam, e eu a vi florescer sob seus cuidados. Jamais tentarei separá-la de sua filha, e ambas sempre terão meu suporte financeiro.

Bella estava atônita pela promessa e pela convicção com que ele falava.

- Por que está dizendo isso agora? Por que mudou de ideia depois de me forçar a assinar aquele contrato injusto?

- Reconheço que fiz tudo errado do começo ao fim, usando Nessie como isca para forçá-la a um contrato inescrupuloso. Carlisle estava certo, e não sabia a metade do que impus a você. Pior de tudo, eu estava conciente do meu erro mesmo enquanto agia. Entretanto, ainda fui em frente - Contou ele com tristeza, virando-se de perfil, a boca comprimida.

- Por que, então? Era tudo uma vingança? - Pressionou ela, desesperada para entender o que o motivara.

Um longo silêncio se seguiu. a limusine já estava estacionando no aeroporto.

- Edward? Eu preciso saber.

- Eu disse a mim mesmo que era puramente vingança, mas não era. A verdade geralmente é a resposta mais simples... e a resposta simples é que eu a queria, e aquele acordo garantia que você não fugiria novamente. Eu precisava dessa proteção antes de me permitir um envolvimento novamente - disse ele num sussurro emocionado. - Mas agora entendo que não quero mantê-la somente porque tenho a custódia legal de sua filha.

- Então, se eu quiser partir e retornar para minha vida em Londres, Você irá me deixar ir e levar Nessie comigo?

- Perder vocês duas vai me matar, mas não vou voltar atrás na minha palavra - declarou Edward com Ênfase quando a porta de Bella foi aberta pelo motorista.

Cercados pela equipe de segurança de Edward, eles andaram ao longo do aeroporto em silêncio. Eu a queria. Três pequenas palavras que faziam toda a diferença, e que soavam repetidamente na cabeça de Bella, como um mantra de esperança. apesar de todas as outras alternativas que Edward tivera, tinha retornado ao passado e a chantageado para ficar com ele. pela primeira vez, ela registrou que havia sido e ainda era mais importante para Edward Cullen do que sonhara. Ele não queria perdê-la, assim como não queria perder Nessie, mas estava disposto a deixá-las livres, se esta fosse a decisão de Bella.

Enquanto eles esperavam no salão Vip, Bella estava conciente de que Edward a observava. Sabia que ele esperava uma resposta sua. Removera a unica ameaça que podia forçá-la a lhe obedecer. Ela não precisava mais ficar com Edward apenas pela segurança de Nessie. Chantagem, Edward descobrira, tinha suas desvantagens.

Eles caminhavam em direção ao helicóptero quando Bella abruptamente pegou a mão dele.

- Quero ficar com você - declarou.

Naquele exato instante, Edward virou-se e tomou-a nos braços e beijando-a com uma paixão ardente e roubando-lhe o folêgo. Depois disso, teve que praticamente carregá-la para o helicóptero. Ela não podia ter duvidado do nível de satisfação que Edward sentiu com a noticia, especialmente quando ele lhe deu um sorriso de parar o coração e segurou sua mão durante o voo inteiro. O barulho do motor era tão alto que não houve chance de mais conversa até chegarem a Lykos.

Bella tirou os sapatos dentro de casa e foi direto para o quarto de Nessie. Quando olhou para o berço e viu sua filha dormindo pacificamente, notou Edward do outro lado do berço.

- Realmente estraguei tudo esta noite... o evento da ópera... Sei que era importante. Perdoe-me por não ter ido.

Edward lhe deu um olhar divertido.

- Você me deixou plantado lá. Mas estou acostumado a você me embaraçar diante de minha familia.

Bella piscou.

- Sua... Família?

- Sim. Quase todos estavam presentes no evento beneficente, e eu pretendia apresentá-la a eles.

- Verdade? - perguntou Bella, enquanto o seguia para fora do quarto de bebê. - Por que você queria me apresentar?

- Porque tenho muita esperança que se case comigo, mas não seria tão estúpido de anunciar um noivado sem antes discutir o assunto com você - explicou ele suavemente.

Os olhos castanhos brilhantes se arregalaram.

- Você está me pedindo em casamento novamente?

- Uma mulher educada não teria falado a ultima palavra - murmurou Edward, conduzindo-a para o terraço, onde havia uma garrafa de champanhe e taças sobre a mesa. - - Vamos comemorar ou não?

Bella tremeu.

- Sou loucamente apaixonada por você, e exatamente como da última vez, quero muito, muito estar ao seu lado para sempre. Mas também passei grande parte da minha vida treinando para ser médica.

- E você pode _continuar _sendo médica. - Edward franziu o cenho quando ela o olhou em choque. - Eu estava sendo egoísta, o que detesto admitir... é tão natural para mim em relaçao a vocÊ. Minha mãe era tão obcecada com o mundo do cinema que nunca teve tempo ou energia para desperdiçar comigo, muito menos com meu pai. Não quero um casamento assim. Uma vez me ressenti de sua carreira médica, porque você a escolheu, desistindo de mim.

O rosto adorável de Bella estava pensativo na luz do luar.

- Não, acho que usei a medicina como uma desculpa, porque tinha Phil como um terrível exemplo de mulherengo, e tive medo de ser machucada. Deveria ter confiado mais em você.

- Não tivemos tempo juntos o bastante. - Edward ergueu sua mão e deslisou um anel no dedo de noivado. É o mesmo diamante que eu planejava lhe dar sete anos atrás, mas mandei resteurá-lo.

- É glorioso. - Bella observou a pedra brilhar como um luz estelar em sua mão, e uma profunda sensação de felcidade começou a iluminar tudo.

- Nós éramos muito jovens na época - admitiu ele.

- Se fôssemos mais maduros, teríamos tentado assumir um compromisso e encontrado uma maneira satisfatória de viver juntos. em vez disso, perdi a cabeça, porque você me fez sentir tolo, o que foi muito superficial.

- Você realmente partiu meu coração - confessou Bella, pronta para ser totalmente franca, agora que tinha um futuro seguro pelo qual poderia esperar. - Não podia acreditar que você tivesse me amado um dia.

- Eu a amei tanto que nunca encontrei ninguém para substituí-la. Com você, achei que poderia quebrar a tradição Cullen de casamentos fracassados. Acreditei que me casando jovem me traria muito mais felicidade do que, por exemplo, a vida que levei desde então. - Os ricos olhos verdes estavam repletos de arrependimento.

- Mas caí no primeiro desafio.

Bella rodeou-lhe o pescoço com os braços, entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos sedosos da nuca. Desejou que o tivesse compreendido melhor sete anos atrás, e reconhecido que o passado problemático de Edward o fizera buscar um estilo de vida mais estável com uma mulher do que uma sucessão delas.

- você era "tudo ou nada" sobre todas as coisas, então simplesmente desapareceu da minha vida.

- Você também desapareceu da minha vida - Edward a relembrou. - Eu era muito orgulhoso para procurá-la, embora tenha pensado em fazer isso quando estava em Londres, pelo menos cinquenta vezes.

- Nunca houve ninguém mais para mim. Nunca deixei de amá-lo, apesar de não ter percebido isso até recentemente.

- Eu me apaixonei no nosso primeiro encontro. Você ficou ensopada com os espiros do mar e riu. Todas as outras garotas que eu conhecia teriam tido um acesso de raiva.

- Não sou vaidosa, mas sou muito ciumenta - ela o avisou, saboreando a facilidade com que ele podia falar do passado e lembrar-se de um pequeno incidente, da mesma forma que havia lembrado de seu comentário sobre a igreja de Lykos. A ideia de que Edward a amava estava se tornando mais real e mais acreditável a cada segundo. Bella sorriu, e logo descobriu que nem poderia parar de sorrir.

- Saí com muitas mulheres, mas não me diverti o bastante para querer fazer isso de novo, agape mou - confessou Edward com sinceridade. - Eu queria uma segunda chance com você. Queria ouvi-la dizer que me julgou erroneamente. Mas quando descobri que sua mãe apanhava de Phil, cheguei mais perto de entender porque você tinha dificuldade de confiar em mim. Quando fez aquela cena de ciúme depois da festa de Ben, fiquei radiante, porque isso provou que ainda tinha sentimentos por mim.

- Então, o que você quer agora?

- Tudo que quero é mais do que já temos. Sou muito feliz ao seu lado. Para ser franco fiquei muito desapontado quando você não estava grávida. Quero que tenhamos um bebê juntos.

Bella deu um suspiro feliz e sorriu.

- Quão breve podemos começar a tentar?

Edward riu.

- Esta noiite seria breve demais?

Os olhos azuis de Bella brilhavam tanto quanto o céu noturno acima.

- Não. Estou disponível a qualquer momento que você quiser.

- Devo avisá-la que eu a quero com muita frequência, latria mou. - Edward inclinou a cabeça para pressionar sua boca na dela e beijá-la lentamente, até obter a resposta apaixonada que tanto adorava. - É um esforço viajar a negócios quando tenho você em minha cama.

- Não quero que vá a alugar algum agora - confessou Bella, as mãos curvando-se nas lapelas do paletó dele com a mera menção de uma separação. - Quero você inteirinho para mim. Vamos nos casar na ilha?

- Sim. E logo - anunciou ele. - Falando como um homem que m dia foi noivo por aproximadamente cinco minutos, não acredito em noivados longos.

- Nem eu - concordou Bella fervorosamente, enquanto pensava num vestido de casamento e em Nessie como dama de honra, sem mencionar providenciar um bebê para fazer companhia a ela. Estava tão feliz com as perspectivas daquelas maravilhas que sentiu como se seu coração estivesse flutuando.

Estou de volta, obrigada a todos os comentários que vocês dedicaram a Herança da paixão. Este capitulo 10 teria sido postado na terça passada mais depois da confusão de "feitiços de amor" eu acabei ficando deprimida, e acreditem é horrivel. você se sente como se a sua existência não tivesse sentido algum e nada do que você faz é importante e etc... bem, eu agradeço a todas as pessoas que ajudaram a melhorar a minha auto estima, e, a me incentivar cada vez mais, em cada comentário que me enviam acreditem a sensação é ótima hahahah.

e a minha irmã não é maravilhosa! quero dizer, familia é muito importante! mais poucas se preocupam quanto minha irma se preocupa comigo. se eu não abandonei de vez as minhas histórias foi por causa do apoio dela e no pensamento que escrever aqui me faz bem.

bem há alguns comentários de alguns leitores que me detonaram em "feitiços de amor" eu consegui apagar alguns deles mas outros que foram logados não alguém pode me informar como?

Ps: irei postar uma adaptação de O segredo de Cassandra e um mosqueteiro ao luar se alguém já adaptou esses livros ou sabe se algum colega o adaptou por favor me avise, para não publicar e acabar sendo acusada de ser uma Plageadora.

muito obrigado novamente e na terça-feira eu posto o Epilogo.

Paloma Gomes.


	15. Epilogo

Epilogo

catorze meses depois, Bella observou Sue colocar o filho deles, Anthony, no berço.

E três meses mais tarde, Anthony já revelava os traços de caracter Cullen. Era muito impaciente e gritava se não fosse alimentado imediatamente quando tinha fome.

Adorava uma audiência e admiradoras do sexo feminino, deleitando-se com a atenção delas. Era avançado em tamanho e desenvolvido para sua idade. Provavelmente seria alto como o pai, e sem dúvida, já herdara o sorriso carismático do Edward.

Naqueles dias, Carlisle Cullen passou mais tempo em Lykos do que em Atenas. Estava encantado pela vida familiar de seu neto com Bella, Nessie e o novo bebê, o que não tinha conseguido com sua esposa falecida e filhos, mas que tanto apreciava.

A casa tinha sido totalmente reformada sob a direção de Bella, e agora parecia muito mais um lar. Não fora fácil viver na casa enquanto todo o trabalho era feito, particularmente com Bella grávida, mas com a ajuda de sua mãe e dos empregados, tudo dera certo.

Renné se divorciara. Phil ainda estava preso, cumprindo pena por sua ultima agressão à esposa, enquanto Renné vivia num apartamento na cidade e apreciava um saudável círculo de amigas com quem compartilhava interesses. Pelo menos uma vez por mês visitava a filha, e, se Bella estava viajando com Edward, Renne cuidava da casa por alguns dias.

Todavia, Edward estava viajando menos e trabalhava mais em casa, enquanto Bella exercia sua profissão de médica por meio período na clínica, e participava dos trabalhos beneficentes da fundação Cullen. Assim como Edward fazia o possível para que os négocios raramente os separassem, Bella era igualmente cuidadosa para que seu trabalho não roubasse grande parte de seu tempo e energia, e, após um ano, sentiu que tinha conseguido o equilibrio perfeito. Não podendo ter a mãe em casa todos os dias, Nessie atualmente frequentava um jardim de infãncia diversas manhãs por semana. Naquele inverno, a familia inteira iria se mudar para a propriedade de Atenas, a fim de capacitar Bella a fazer um curso de pediatria no hosital.

Bella estava abençoadamente feliz. Seu casamento tinha sido um conto de fadas com o qual sempre sonhara. Embora ja estivesse grávida na epoca, sua barriga ainda não aparecia. Alice fora sua madrinha, e no momento, estava se candidatando a um emprego de cirurgiã num hospital da Grécia, após conhecer um grego no casamento de Bella.

Bella ficara surpresa ao ficar grávida tão rapiamente enquanto Edward tinha uma fé inabalavel em sua propria virilidade. Nessie estava numa idade em que um irmãozinho era uma fonte de satisfação e precisava ser dissuadida de tratar Anthony como um boneco vivo. Bella e Edward haviam adotado Nessie formalmente, e embora fossem cuidadosos em contar-lhe apenas o que ela podia compriender sobre as condições de seu nascimento, a garotinha os considerava como mãe e pai.

Quando Bella ouviu o barulho do helicóptero sobre sua cabeça, sorriu e foi para o terraço vê-lo aterrissar. Forte, bronzeado e maravilhoso num terno elegante, Edward se aproximou.

- como foi em Nova York? - perguntou ela.

- Uma agitação frenetica. Estou feliz de estar em casa com minha linda esposa e filhos. - Nessie correu em direção a ele, tagarelando em sua excitação, e Edward a pegou no colo e abraçou-a com uma facilidade que não fora capaz um ano antes. Então pausou ao lado de Bella a abaixou a cabeça para beijá-la.

Desejo percorreu o corpo dela, espalhando-se para os lugares mais privados.

- Gosto do vestido - murmurou ele.

- Papai está falando como um urso. - Nessie riu, descendo para o chão e correndo novamente.

Bella girou, de modo que Edward perdebesse o efeito total do vestido vermelho e curto girando ao redor de suas pernas delgadas.

- Feliz aniversário de casamento - disse ela

- Qual o programa para esta noite?

- Jantar no iate, e passaremos a noite a bordo, de modo que possamos ter muito tempo privado, sem interrupções - contou Bella alegramente.

Sua franquesa levou um sorriso divertido aos lábios esculpidos de Edward.

- Você sabe como me fazer feliz.

- Espero que sim. Amo muito você - confidenciou ela, envolvendo-o com os braços.

- E amo o jeito que você me ama tanto quanto eu amo. - Edward fitou-lhe os olhos brilhantes. - Quero que saiba que este foi o ano mais feliz da minha vida, agapi mou.

Bella sabia que aquela era uma admissão preciosa, e quase chorou de emoção.

Durante o jantar na Hellenic Lady, eles conversaram sobre as ocorrências dos três dias em que ficaram separados, e ele lhe deu um anel de safira com o nome do filho deles gravado. De mãos dadas, foram para a cabine, que estava adornada de flores frescas, para compartilhar uma noite juntos, e uma manhã sem serem pertubados

pelo choro do bebê ou pelas demandas de atenção de uma garotinha.

MA aquele silêncio raro causou uma sensação estranha em ambos e, após um rápido café da manhã, voltaram de lancha e passara o resto do dia na praia como uma família.

acabou. to chorando é serio de alegria por ter concuído esta fic e outro por este ser o ultimo poste de Herança da Paixão

estou muito grata pelo apoio de todos que cometaram foi realmente muito importante para mim saber que vocês amaram esta fic tanto quando eu bem eu não vou especificar pois seri dificil eu lembrar de todas as pessoas que foram importantes para a conclusão desta fic não só os ultimos como os primeiros que leram esta história. novamente muito obrigado. há eu li novas histórias de colegas escritores e tenho recomendações a fazer de "infidelidade" por myssi realmente uma história incrivel leiam vocês vão gostar

ha como ninguem disse que conhecia ou leram o segredo de cassandra escrita por Laurie Brown eu irei postá-la na proxima terça e um mosqueteiro ao luar por maggie shayne também muito boa.

propaganda basica leiam feitiços de amor e não sou humana sou mestiça (de minha total autoria) estou trabalhando nela mais esta dificil escrever um novo capitulo eu escevi um mais ficou horrivel então apaguei eu quero fazê-lo um tanto diferente da bellla humana e frágil e de pessima auto estima para uma Bella confiante de auto astral ha eu gosto muito de Jacob e Seth então os lobos estaram incluidos mais ao inves de Jacob sofrer tanto com o amor não correspondido de Bella eu gostaria de torná-los amigos o que vocês acham, afinal que já leu todos os livros inclusive amanhecer sabem do quanto ele a amava e do quanto ele abriu mão por ela.

beijos e foi uma honra ter tido todos vocês como leitores de Herança da paixão


End file.
